A banda: rock, amor e rivalidade
by Brianna Amarantha
Summary: U.A O que aconteceria se Yamanaka Ino fosse uma roqueira com o sonho de formar uma banda? E se ela encontrasse amigas com seu mesmo sonho? E se fossem rivais de seus próprios namorados? Tudo isso acontece em: A banda! Sendo reescrita e repostada
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Tio Kishimoto

Yo o/ - desvia das pedras, kunais, shurikens, adagas, facas, tomates... -

**Aviso:** Como prometido, estou aqui pra RE-postar essa fic mais ou menos n.n. Como dito no aviso, eu estou reescrevendo a fic, não mudei muita coisa, mais recomendo mesmo pra quem já tenha lido da outra vez que leia novamente, as mudanças foram mínimas mais elas existem!! E não me mate ainda, eu prometo que até o fim desse mês vocês saberão o final dessa fic! Provavelmente ela terá menos capítulos que a outra. Esse primeiro capítulo está pequeno mais os próximos serão grandes!

**Aviso 2:** Eu mudei meu nome aqui no FF. Agora eu sou Brianna Amarantha, então não se assustem ainda sou eu Anna que estou escrevendo n.n.

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

_Escola Nova_

**-**

**There's not much going on today. I'm really bored, it's getting late. What happened to my Saturday? Monday's coming, the day I hate.**

_(Não tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje eu estou realmente aborrecida, está ficando tarde o que aconteceu com o meu Sábado? Segunda-feira chegando, o dia que eu odeio)_

**(Avril Lavigne – He wasn't)**

**-**

O dia amanhecia em Konoha, e o despertador tocava insistentemente, anunciando que era hora de acordar para mais um dia chato, em uma escola chata, com pessoas chatas. _"Vou jogar o despertador na parede, ele vai quebrar, vai parar de tocar e eu vou poder dormir mais um pouco". _Pensava Yamanaka Ino, 17 anos, loira, cabelos longos e lisos que batiam na cintura, olhos azuis celeste, e um corpo escultural. Mas logo completou o pensamento. _"Ai minha mãezinha querida vai vir me acordar dizendo que não posso perder meu primeiro dia de aula. Bom, melhor levantar então"_.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho, fazia uma semana que havia mudado da Inglaterra para o Japão, ainda não havia feito amigos, e hoje era seu primeiro dia de aula em uma escola particular. Depois de tomar banho, vestiu seu uniforme: uma saia de pregas vermelha, uma blusa branca social, com gravata vermelha, e um terno da mesma cor da saia e gravata, meias ¾ branca e um sapato estilo boneca preto, se olhou no espelho e fez uma careta. _"Vamos melhorar esse uniforme"_ pensou.

Diminuiu o tamanho da saia que antes batia nos joelhos, gostou da gravata então deixou, mais tirou o terno e o guardou na mochila caso alguém enchesse o saco, trocou os sapatos por coturnos pretos e deixou os cadarços desamarrados, colocou um cinto de rebite e algumas pulseiras pretas, colocou seu cordão que tinha uma palheta roxa como pingente, passou lápis preto em volta do olho e deixou os cabelos soltos, beijou seu pôster do Green Day, mais precisamente na boca do Billie Joe e disse _"Deseje-me sorte amor"_. Pegou seu violão e o colocou nas costas, pegou sua mochila roxa com alguns bottons e algumas caveiras desenhadas e desceu pro café da manhã, chegando à cozinha deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe que a olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Ohayo mãezinha – a loira disse enquanto pegava uma torrada e um suco de morango.

- Ohayo. – cumprimentou a filha ainda a observando dos pés a cabeça - Você vai assim pra escola? – perguntou contorcendo um pouco o rosto em desagrado pelo que a filha usava – Não me vai ser expulsa no primeiro dia de aula ein.

- Ah mãe relaxa, o uniforme original era tão brega, acho que nem a vovó iria gostar – disse enfiando a torrada com geléia de uva na boca.

- Esquece! Eu não vou ficar me estressando por causa disso. – suspirou cansada demais pra pedir que a filha subisse e trocasse o uniforme, deu uma olhada nas unhas da filha e completou – Tem acetona no meu banheiro caso a sua tenha acabado.

Ino olhou pras unhas com esmalte preto descascado e deu um sorriso - Minha acetona não acabou eu gosto assim, nem adianta me pedir pra tirar. – e logo em seguida tomou um gole de suco.

- Por que eu ainda me preocupo? – sussurrou pra si mesma – Por que você não é como as outras garotas?

- Também te amo mãezinha. – ironizou depois de soltar uma longa gargalhada - Agora tenho que ir quero chegar cedo na escola. Tchau – pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à porta da sala.

- Tchau querida, não faça nenhuma besteira. – ouviu sua mãe gritar da cozinha antes de bater a porta e sair rumo à nova escola.

-

-

-

O caminho para a escola não foi curto, e Ino também não fez questão de apressar o passo, apesar de sair de casa dizendo que não queria chegar atrasada pensava seriamente em cabular a primeira aula, pois tinha certeza de que não gostaria das pessoas da nova escola. Mas tinha que ir, suas notas já não estavam lá muito boas e não tinha idéia de como era o ensino e ritmo dessa escola. E outra, se sua mãe ficasse sabendo que cabulou o primeiro dia de aula iria se meter em grandes confusões.

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da nova cidade, era bonita, tinham muitas árvores e flores o que deixava a cidade alegre. Depois de mais alguns passos pode ver um grande prédio e um letreiro grande com os dizeres _"Konoha High School"_ e um brasão de uma raposa gigante que deduziu ser o símbolo da escola, já que no terno do uniforme havia esse mesmo desenho com as iniciais _KHS_. Deu um grande suspiro e adentrou os grandes portões bronze.

Era uma escola bem grande, os prédios eram vermelhos, na frente um grande jardim com árvores grandes onde os alunos estavam sentados, devidamente uniformizados e conversando com seus amigos antes da aula começar. Pôde reparar na diversidade de alunos que lá havia, a maioria dos estudantes era composta por japoneses ou chineses, mas também tinham muitos que pareciam americanos, ou europeus.

Depois de mais ou menos um minuto reparando na arquitetura da escola, e nos alunos que ali estudavam pôde ver que as pessoas a reparavam. Todos a olhavam como se uma nave espacial tivesse parado na porta da escola e ela tivesse descido dela, resumindo a olhavam como se fosse uma alienígena. _"Fazer amigos, comecei bem",_ pensou ironicamente. As pessoas a analisavam dos pés a cabeça, e soltavam risadas abafadas ou ficavam cochichando, mais ela não estava nem aí, andava tranqüilamente e nem ligava pros olhares em cima de si.

De longe ela avistou um grupo de cinco rapazes muito bonitos, estavam conversando sentados em baixo de uma cerejeira, também não usavam o uniforme tradicionalmente, visto de longe pareciam roqueiros como ela, um ruivo lhe chamou atenção mais que os outros, era tão diferente. Sorriu de canto de boca quando viu que eles pararam de repente de conversar para olhá-la. _"Isso ai garotos uma garota diferente dessas patys pra quebrar a rotina"_ pensava, o que ela não esperava é que haveria mais garotas naquela escola que se vestiam como ela, e elas logo se conheceriam.

-

-

-

Estavam sentados em baixo de uma cerejeira, era o lugar que sempre ficavam no início das aulas e nos intervalos, era como um lugar sagrado para eles. Os cinco rapazes eram amigos desde sempre, eram quase como irmãos, todos sabiam o segredo de todos.

- O baterista do Blink 182 é o melhor, ninguém supera Travis Barker. – dizia Nara Shikamaru, 17 anos, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos castanhos, corpo bem definido, e uma cara de tédio que misturava com sono. Usava o uniforme da escola com exceção do terno, as mangas da blusa estavam dobradas e a camisa pra fora da calça, tênis all star verde escuro.

- Que nada, John Bonham do Led Zeppeling é o melhor, hoje os baterista estão muito preocupados com velocidade e pouco preocupados com a melodia, e o John sabia tocar com sentimento, é a lenda! – argumentou Hyuuga Neji, 18 anos, cabelo longo castanho, usava um rabo de cavalo frouxo preso nas pontas, olhos perolados, corpo bem definido. Usava o uniforme sem o terno, cinto de rebite, camisa pra fora da calça, e all star azul escuro.

- O John realmente era um grande baterista, mais o Travis também é demais, ele já foi eleito como melhor baterista cinco vezes em cinco revistas, ele é o cara. - opinou Uchiha Sasuke, 17 anos, cabelos curtos pretos azulados com uma franja e rebeldes atrás, olhos cor de ônix, corpo bem definido. Usava o uniforme da escola, que era uma calça preta, blusa social branca, gravata vermelha e terno vermelho, e um all star preto.

- Sem contar que o cara aprendeu vinte músicas do Blink em uma hora, pra tocar no show depois que o Scott Roynor saiu da banda dizendo que queria estudar e se formar. – defendeu Sabaku no Gaara, 17 anos, cabelos ruivos curtos e bagunçado, olhos verdes penetrantes contornados por lápis preto, tinha uma tatuagem na testa o kanji "amor", corpo muito bem definido. Usava o uniforme sem a gravata e o terno, os quatro primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos o que o deixava sexy, a gola da camisa estava levantada, as magas da blusa dobradas e a camisa pra fora da calça, cinto de rebite, um bracelete preto no pulso, e um all star preto.

- Por isso que digo que ele é o cara, e minha inspiração pra tocar. – finalizou Shikamaru.

- Ei, ei olha ali que gracinha. – disse Uzumaki Naruto, 17 anos, loiro, cabelos curtos e bagunçados, olhos azuis, corpo bem definido, tinha três ricas em cada lado do rosto nas bochechas. Usava o uniforme sem o terno, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, a camisa pra fora da calça, e a gravata pendurada no pescoço sem dar nó, cinto de rebite, e all star laranja. Ele apontava pra uma loira que passava.

- Já está se engraçando pra novata é dobe? A Hinata não vai gostar nada disso!! – falou Neji irritado.

- Que isso Neji, eu amo a Hinata-chan mais é que a novata é bem bonita, vai dizer que vocês não acham. – Naruto comentou animado.

- Sim ela é bem bonita, mais prefiro a...

- TenTen! – se apressou o Uchiha a dizer fazendo Neji corar um pouco.

- E você a Sakura. – retrucou o Hyuuga depois de recuperar seu tom normal.

- Realmente prefiro a Sakura. De nós aqui o único que não é comprometido é o Gaara. – disse o Uchiha sorrindo de canto. Fazendo o ruivo engasgar.

- Tsc... Aquela loira tem cara de ser a maior irritante do mundo. – murmurou fingindo desinteresse.

- Então porque tava olhando tanto pra ela? – questionou Shikamaru.

- Como você tava reparando isso?? Achei que estivesse dormindo! – se entregou Gaara. – Quer dizer, ela é bonita mais não faz meu tipo u.u.

- O Gaara gostou da loirinha bonita tte bayo. – caçoou Naruto rindo.

- Cala a boca baka. – emburrou o ruivo desviando o olhar da novata que chegava à escola. _"Até que ela é bem bonita mesmo!" _pensou sorrindo de canto.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo II

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

**-**

_Fazendo amigos._

**-**

_**I am small and the world is big**_

_(Eu sou pequena e o mundo é grande)_

_**All around me is fast moving**_

_(Tudo ao meu redor está se movendo rápido)_

_**Surrounded by so many things**_

_(Tão rodeada por tantas coisas)_

**(Avril Lavigne – How Does It Feel)**

-

Andava pelos corredores à procura da sala da diretora da escola, onde seria informada em qual sala ficaria. Por onde passava podia ver os grupinhos cochichando sobre ela, mais não se importava. No fim do corredor havia uma porta de madeira com uma placa preta escrito em letras brancas _"Diretora Tsunade"_ então deu três batidas na porta, escutando logo em seguida a voz de uma mulher dizer _"Entre."._

Girou a maçaneta da porta e adentrou a grande sala, tinha uma estante de madeira, alguns quadros na parede e uma grande mesa de madeira, onde estava sentada uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 30 anos, o cabelo loiro presos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixa, tinha lindos olhos cor de mel e um sorriso doce. Usava um terno preto com uma blusa decotada por baixo, que deixava um pouco à mostra seus grandes seios.

- Ohayo. – Ino disse fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Ohayo Srta. Yamanaka. – respondeu apontando para a cadeira pra Ino sentar-se, e ela o fez. – Seja bem vinda a Konoha High School.

- Obrigada Tsunade-sama.

- Como já deve saber, por estar entrando na escola no meio do ano letivo você tenha que se esforçar mais para acompanhar os outros alunos. – Ino acenou com a cabeça concordando. – Mais pelas suas notas na antiga escola acredito que não será problema, sua mãe me contou que não queria se mudar, mais creio que fará muitas amizades por aqui.

- Eu acho meio difícil que isso aconteça rápido, mais não é impossível! – comentou Ino sem muito ânimo.

- Creio que está enganada meu bem, acho que você se dará muito bem com as suas novas colegas de classe. – falou segura de suas palavras.

- Posso perguntar por que diz isso com tanta segurança? – perguntou Ino intrigada. Tsunade deu um sorriso olhando a garota de cima a baixo.

- Pelo que vi não gostou muito do uniforme tradicional – Ino se encolheu um pouco na cadeira. – Não se preocupe, não vou lhe dar uma bronca por isso. Você não é a única que não gosta do uniforme. – informou a loira.

- Ah sim, eu vi uns garotos quando cheguei. – falou Ino se recordando do grupo de cinco garotos que viu sentados embaixo da cerejeira.

- Os garotos também, mais não são só eles.

- Não?

- Há garotas também. – revelou.

- G... Garotas? Não vi nenhuma garota vestida assim, só vi patys. – confessou Ino.

- Você logo as conhecerá! Toma, esses são os seus novos horários, tente não se atrasar. – disse lhe entregando um papel. - Você está no 2° B. Tenha um bom dia.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu saindo da sala.

-

-

-

Estava distraída olhando os horários que Tsunade havia lhe entregado, enquanto procurava por sua sala no segundo andar.

"_Que ótimo! História no primeiro horário, não podia ser melhor."_

O sinal já havia tocado, e o corredor já estava vazio e silencioso. Exceto por uma sala que estava bem barulhenta e que por acaso era a 2° B. Chegou à porta da sala e viu que não havia professor, o que justificava o fato de estar uma bagunça, suspirou aliviada por não ter que dar explicações pelo atraso e entrou na sala, no fundo pode ver duas meninas que devia ser a que Tsunade havia mencionado.

Uma tinha os cabelos curtos e rosados, seus olhos verdes esmeralda estavam contornados por lápis escuro. Estava usando o uniforme sem a gravata, nos pés usava all star rosa de cano longo, cinto de rebite e pulseiras pretas e rosa.

A outra tinha longos cabelos azuis lisos, com uma pequena franja, olhos perolados realçados com rímel preto. Usava o uniforme completo, mais ao invés dos sapatos usava all star de cano longo azul.

Junto com as duas garotas estavam quatro dos cinco que havia visto mais cedo. O ruivo estava sentado ao lado do moreno com rabo de cavalo alto que dormia tranquilamente na carteira, o loiro estava abraçado com a garota de cabelos azuis, e a de cabelos rosados estava quase sufocando e garoto de cabelos azulados.

Andou até a carteira vazia no fundo da sala, que ficava na frente da carteira onde o ruivo e o garoto dormindo estavam. Colocou seu violão encostado na parede (N/A: Eles estavam sentados no canto perto das janelas) e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao ruivo.

- Hei, você é aluna nova não é? – escutou uma voz feminina ao seu lado, e se virou para encará-la, acenando positivamente com a cabeça em resposta. – Sou Haruno Sakura, muito prazer. – se apresentou a garota de cabelos rosados.

- Sou Yamanaka Ino. – respondeu.

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata – a de cabelos azulados se apresentou. – E esse é meu namorado...

- Uzumaki Naruto 'tte bayo! Muito prazer Ino-chan. – se apressou em dizer interrompendo Hinata. – O Teme ali é o Sasuke. – disse apontando pro de cabelos azulados que apenas acenou com a cabeça. – O dorminhoco é o Shikamaru. – informou dando um tapa nas costas de Shikamaru.

- Ahn? – falou acordando com o tapa. – Que problemático! – murmurou voltando a deitar na carteira.

- E o ruivo ali é Gaara. – finalizou Naruto apontando para o garoto com expressão de indiferença.

- Prazer conhecer vocês. – disse Ino com um sorriso doce.

- E então Ino-san, você veio de onde? – perguntou Hinata.

- Pode me chamar de Ino-chan. Eu vim da Inglaterra, meu pai veio transferido pro Japão e eu tive que vir junto.

- Ah legal! E você toca? – perguntou a de cabelos rosados apontando para o violão.

- Sim, toco guitarra e canto. – respondeu.

- Ah que legal, nós também! Os meninos têm uma banda a Tsuki no Hikari, eles sempre tocam por aqui, e fazem muito sucesso. Eu e as outras meninas que você vai conhecer depois, também queremos montar uma banda. – informou Hinata.

- Bom se tiverem precisando de uma guitarrista eu adoraria participar da banda de vocês. – disse Ino alegre.

- Ia ser demais. – empolgou Sakura. – Não ia Sasu? – perguntou se voltando para o garoto de cabelos azulados.

- Ia sim Sakura. – respondeu friamente.

- Imagina uma banda só de garotas, ia ser muito legal 'tte bayo. – incentivou Naruto.

- Tsc... Nunca ia dar certo. – murmurou uma voz vindo do canto, quando se virou para ver quem era encontrou o ruivo.

- Por que não ia dar certo? – perguntou Naruto.

- Primeiro por que são garotas, segundo por que elas não devem tocar bem. – respondeu sem emoção o ruivo.

- Você fica calado o tempo todo e quando fala alguma coisa é pra ofender? – indignou Ino. – Você nunca ouviu a gente tocar pra dizer que não somos boas!

- Deixa de ser problemático Sabaku, nós já ouvimos as garotas tocando e elas tocam bem. – disse Shikamaru levantando da carteira.

- É mesmo 'tte bayo!

- Você é muito machista ruivinho, nós vamos provar que uma banda de garotas pode ser sim muito boa!

- Então tente loirinha. – provocou sem mudar a expressão.

- Idiota!

- Irritante! – disse fazendo uma veia saltar na testa da loira, e quando já estava prestes a voar no pescoço do ruivo escutaram a porta bater.

- Ohayo turma, desculpem-me pelo atraso, me perdi nos corredores da vida! – disse um homem alto, e apesar dos cabelos cinza não parecia ser velho, usava uma máscara que cobria quase todo o seu rosto o que o tornava muito misterioso.

- Esse é o professor? – cochichou Ino para Sakura que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Pensei que ele não viria mais, está atrasado há quase vinte minutos.

- É o Kakashi, ele sempre se atrasa, e ninguém sabe por que.

Logo todos se sentaram em suas carteiras para assistirem à aula. Ao lado de Ino, sentou-se um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas. Sakura sentou-se com Sasuke na carteira ao lado de Ino, na carteira atrás de Sakura estavam Naruto e Hinata.

- Vamos começar a aula, abram o livro na pág. 273. E façam uma leitura silenciosa sobre a história do Japão, depois quero que façam um trabalho em dupla sobre a economia do país desde o término da Segunda Guerra Mundial até os dias atuais. – logo após de dizer aos alunos o que fazer nos trinta minutos restantes de aula, tirou do bolso um livrinho laranja e começou a ler, dando risinhos abafados uma vez ou outra.

- Tsc... Aquele livrinho que o Prof. Kakashi está lendo parece muito mais interessante do que a história do Japão. – comentou baixo para si mesma.

- Icha Icha Paradise, é um livrinho pervertido, ele manda a gente fazer qualquer coisa e fica lendo aquelas coisas, uma vez ele começou a ler em voz alta ao invés de explicar a história de Tókio. – informou o moreno que estava sentando ao seu lado.

- Que professor maluco.

- É ele é estranho mesmo. A propósito eu sou o Kiba. – se apresentou oferecendo a mão.

- Ino. – respondeu apertando a mão do garoto. – Então vamos ler sobre o Japão. – disse sorrindo e abrindo o livro na pág. dada pelo professor.

-

-

-

O horário de História terminou rápido, depois da aula de Kakashi vieram às aulas de Física com a professora Kurenai, e Português com Anko. Logo o sinal bateu para o intervalo.

- Vem Ino-chan, vamos te apresentar para as outras garotas. – chamou Sakura enquanto puxava a loira que pegava seu violão.

- Estou indo. – disse seguindo as duas garotas que andavam apressadas para fora da sala.

Andaram por todo o grande corredor chegando até a escada que dava acesso ao 3° ano. Mas nem precisaram subir as escadas.

- Olha ali é a Temari-chan e a TenTen-chan. – disse Hinata apontando pra duas garotas que desciam as escadas.

Uma das garotas tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, olhos chocolate contornados por lápis escuro. Estava usando o uniforme da escola sem o terno e as meias, e no lugar dos sapatos usava all star de caninho vermelho, cinto preto de estrelinhas brancas, nas mãos tinha baquetas que usava para batucar no corre-mão da escada.

A outra era loira e usava os cabelos presos em quatro rabinhos de cavalo, os olhos verdes escuros estavam contornados por lápis escuro, usava o uniforme completo, mas ao invés das meias e sapatos usava meia arrastão e coturno preto. E levava um violão nas costas.

- Olá garotas. – cumprimentou a loira de olhos verdes.

- Olá Tema-chan. – respondeu Sakura. – Essa é a Ino, aluna nova e adivinhem? Ela toca e canta! Nossa banda pode dar certo agora. – falou empolgada fazendo as outras soltarem gritinhos.

- Nem te conheço, mais já gosto de você. – disse Temari a abraçando.

- Prazer Ino, eu sou a TenTen. – se apresentou a morena com as baquetas.

- Prazer TenTen. – respondeu a loira.

- Bom vamos pra cerejeira, os meninos estão esperando a gente lá. – informou Hinata, e logo às meninas seguiram para fora da escola.

-

-

-

Chegaram à cerejeira e as únicas pessoas que estavam lá eram Naruto e Shikamaru, este último estava dormindo deitado na grama.

- Você é mesmo um preguiçoso em Shikamaru. – implicou Temari sentando-se ao lado do moreno na grama.

- Tsc... Chegou a problemática-mor. – resmungou ainda deitado sem abrir os olhos.

- Olha como fala comigo bicho-preguiça. – retrucou com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Esses dois vivem brigando. – comentou TenTen também se sentando na grama.

- É logo você se acostuma. – completou Hinata imitando a morena de coques, e dando um selinho em Naruto.

- Hei Naruto onde está os Sasuke e os outros meninos? – perguntou a de cabelo rosado.

- Ele foi junto do Gaara e do Neji comprar refrigerante. – informou o loiro abraçando Hinata.

- Então Ino, porque você não toca alguma coisa pra gente escutar? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- O bicho-preguiça deu uma idéia afinal, vamos tocar alguma coisa. – disse Temari tirando o violão das costas.

- Boa idéia mesmo, a gente aproveita que aquele ruivo machista não está aqui. – comentou Ino também pegando seu violão.

- Já fez amizade assim com meu irmãozinho é? – perguntou Temari com um sorriso de canto.

- O Gaara é seu irmão?

- Infelizmente. – respondeu sorrindo e arrancando uma risada das garotas.

- Ele é sempre chato daquele jeito ou foi só comigo?

- Ele é meio irritante e do contra mesmo, mais com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Duvido, mas vamos esquecer ele e tocar um pouco antes que o intervalo termine.

- Yosh. – disse um animado Naruto.

Logo Ino deu início a música, e Temari a acompanhou.

_**I'm in the business of misery**_

_**Let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hour glass**_

_**That's**__** tickin like a clock**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out...**_

_**When I thought he was mine**_

_**She**__** caught him by the mouth**_

_Estou no negócio da miséria_

_Vamos tomar do começo_

_Ela tem um corpo de ampulheta que sinaliza como um relógio_

_Isso é uma questão de tempos antes que todos "vazamos"_

_Quando eu pensei que ele era meu, ela o pegou pela boca._

Até Shikamaru acordou quando escutou Ino cantar, ela tinha uma voz suave e muito afinada, e tocava muito bem. Temari também estava encantada, não só ela mais como TenTen, Sakura e Hinata também. Ino com certeza tinha sido colocada no caminho delas para ajudá-las a dar vida a um sonho que já compartilhavam há muito tempo, o de formar uma banda só de garotas.

_**I waited eight long months**_

_**She finally set him free**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie**_

_**He**__** was the only one for me**_

_Eu esperei por longos oito meses_

_Ela finalmente o libertou_

_Eu contei pra ele que eu não posso mentir, ele era o único para mim._

As garotas eram amigas desde a infância, menos Temari que se mudou para Konoha quando tinha 12 anos, se identificou com o grupo das meninas e desde então são inseparáveis. Os garotos já eram conhecidos das meninas há muito tempo também. Neji, primo de Hinata era obrigado a acompanhar a prima quando eram mais novos, o que fê-lo entrar no grupo. Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura, que sempre fora apaixonada por Sasuke que era amigo de Naruto. Shikamaru era muito amigo de Neji então por isso sempre estava junto com os garotos. E Gaara sendo irmão de Temari sempre acompanhava a irmã, ou como ele preferia dizer, era obrigado. Mas logo fez amizade com Naruto e Sasuke e descobriram que tinham a música como um gosto comum.

_**Two weeks and we had caught on fire**_

_**She's got it out for me**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile**_

_Duas semanas depois nós pegamos fogo_

_Ela tirou isso de mim_

_Mas eu vesti meu maior sorriso_

Gaara tocava guitarra, e Neji havia mostrado interesse em aprender a tocar também. Naruto tocava baixo, Shikamaru gostava de batucar as coisas então ficou sendo o baterista, e Sasuke além de saber tocar guitarra, também cantava muito bem, e assim se formou a Tsuki no Hikari. No começo uma brincadeira, só para se distraírem mais que acabou se tornando uma paixão, e vários convites para abrirem shows na cidade.

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar_

_Mas agora eu o tinha no lugar que eu queria._

_Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar_

_Agora para roubar tudo de você_

_Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom..._

Logo depois veio o interesse das meninas, na verdade a idéia foi toda da Sakura que queria impressionar o Uchiha, o que acabou dando certo afinal. Depois de tanto implorar para sua mãe deixa-la aprender algum instrumento, acabou por fazer aulas de baixo. Hinata desde pequena tocava piano, e não foi muito difícil deixar a música clássica para tocar teclado. Temari aprendeu a tocar guitarra com seu irmão, e TenTen sempre fora fascinada por bateristas. Mas o único problema é que não tinham uma segunda guitarrista e uma vocalista. Chegaram a pensar em colocar Hinata como vocalista e fazê-la aprender a tocar guitarra, mas não deu muito certo. E o sonho de formar uma banda de garotas, acabou por ficar sendo apenas um sonho que talvez nunca fosse se realizar.

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_Porque eu o tenho onde eu queria agora_

_E se você puder então você saberia que você pode._

_Porque, Deus, isso é tão._

_Isso é tão bom._

Logo o que era apenas uma amizade se tornou algo maior, Sasuke percebeu que sentia alguma coisa por Sakura, e então começaram a namorar, o que fez a garota de cabelos rosados sorrir até a orelha durante um mês inteiro, ainda não acreditando que o garoto mais bonito da cidade – segundo ela – fosse agora seu namorado.

_**Second chances they don't ever matter,**_

_**People**__** never change**_

_**Once a whore you're nothing more**_

_**I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

_**And about forgiveness,**_

_**We're**__** both supposed to have exchanged**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up,**_

_**Now**__** look this way**_

_Segundas chances, eles nunca se importaram, pessoas nunca mudam._

_Uma vez puta, você não é nada mais, me desculpe, isso nunca vai mudar._

_E sobre perdoar, nós imaginamos que trocamos._

_Desculpe-me, querida, mas eu estou passando por cima, agora olhe desse jeito._

Mas ao contrário do que Naruto pensou, ele não se sentiu mal por isso. Levou um tempo mais ele percebeu que Hinata era apaixonada por ele – na verdade ele não percebeu, Neji contou pra ele depois do loiro comentar como a garota havia ficado bonita, o moreno depois de chamá-lo de dobe milhões de vezes disse que se ele fizesse a prima dele sofrer que ele quebrava o seu nariz, mas Naruto preferiu dizer que ele mesmo percebeu os sentimentos que a bela Hyuuga nutria por ele – o que fez que ele a pedisse em namoro, e não demorou muito para que se apaixonasse por ela também.

_**Well there's a million other girls**_

_**Who**__** do it just like you.**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who**_

_**They**__** want and what they like**_

_**It's**__** easy if you do it right**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_Bem, existem por aí um milhão de outras garotas que fazem igual a você._

_Parecendo o mais inocente possível para pegar quem_

_Elas querem e o que eles gostam_

_É fácil se você faz isso certo_

_Pois é... Eu me recuso, eu me recuso, eu me recuso._

Temari sempre implicou com Shikamaru quando este deitava na grama para admirar as nuvens. O garoto gostava da loira, mais sempre fora preguiçoso demais para admitir. Depois de muito tempo Temari resolveu se declarar, o moreno primeiro a chamou de problemática para depois lhe dar um beijo caloroso, o que livrou-o da bronca que provavelmente levaria. Há uma semana haviam terminado o namoro, por algum motivo muito problemático na opinião do Nara, ciúmes. A loira morria de ciúmes do garoto, por que apesar de ter cara de tédio ele era junto com os outros quatro garotos, os mais bonitos da escola.

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar_

_Mas agora eu o tinha no lugar que eu queria._

_Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar_

_Agora para roubar tudo de você_

_Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom..._

TenTen gosta de Neji, mas não admite. Neji gosta de TenTen, mas também não admite. Como Shikamaru descreveria esse casal, problemáticos, com certeza. Eles ficavam mais Neji nunca havia pedido a morena em namoro, talvez por orgulho, ou por medo que esta recusasse. E ela não admitia que gostasse dele por medo que quando ele descobrisse isso resolvesse terminar.

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_Porque eu o tenho onde eu queria agora_

_E se você puder então você saberia que você pode._

_Porque, Deus, isso é tão._

_Isso é tão bom._

Gaara era o solteirão do grupo, nunca quis namorar sério. Preservava a cara séria, mas por trás disso tudo era galinha, e pegava todas as garotas da escola. As usava e jogava fora, mas as garotas não se importavam com isso, na verdade faziam fila para serem beijadas por aquele Deus Grego ruivo. (N/A: baba)

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving...**_

_Eu assisti os mais selvagens sonhos dele se tornarem realidade_

_Nenhum deles envolvendo você_

_Apenas assista meu mais selvagem sonho se tornar realidade_

_Nenhum deles envolvendo..._

Os garotos sempre incentivaram as garotas - menos Gaara que sempre foi pessimista quanto a uma banda só de garotas dar certo – diziam para elas não desistirem, que um dia o sonho delas iria se realizar. E agora estavam perto demais da realização daquele sonho, Ino era perfeita para banda delas.

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar_

_Mas agora eu o tinha no lugar que eu queria._

_Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar_

_Agora para roubar tudo de você_

_Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom..._

Sasuke, Neji e Gaara se aproximavam do grupo que estava sentando em baixo da cerejeira, seus olhos imediatamente foram voltados pra duas loiras que tocavam animadas. Sasuke e Neji, que sempre incentivaram as garotas esboçaram um leve sorriso de canto ao ver como as meninas estavam felizes por finalmente poderem realizar o sonho de formar uma banda. Gaara estava indiferente, mas por dentro estava impressionado _"Não é que a loira irritante sabe mesmo tocar!"._

Sentaram-se na grama junto com o grupo, antes de ouvir as garotas terminarem de tocar com sorrisos confiantes no rosto.

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_Porque eu o tenho onde eu queria agora_

_E se você puder então você saberia que você pode._

_Porque, Deus, isso é tão._

_Isso é tão bom._

Aplausos e gritos foram o que ouviram quando terminaram, Naruto gritava e balançava os braços animado, Shikamaru estava acordado com um pequeno sorriso, TenTen, Sakura e Hinata sorriam com os olhos brilhando, Neji e Sasuke estavam felizes pelas garotas, Gaara fingindo não ter gostado, e Temari e Ino sorriam e agradeciam aos aplausos.

- Finalmente! Nossa banda está formada. – Sakura disse animada.

- Nossa eu nem acredito que isso está acontecendo, parecia que nunca ia deixar de ser um sonho. – TenTen confessou.

- Verdade, nossa estou tão feliz! – Hinata comentou.

- Se a Hinata-chan ta feliz eu também estou 'tte bayo! – Naruto gritou animado, abraçando a namorada.

- Então Ino, aceita fazer parte da banda? – Temari perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro que aceito, vai ser muito legal. – respondeu a loira animada.

- Eu não disse pra você nunca desistir que um dia tudo ia dar certo? – cochichou o Uchiha no ouvido de Sakura.

- Disse sim meu amor. – respondeu pulando no pescoço do moreno e lhe dando um beijo.

Neji olhava para TenTen na esperança de que ela fosse dizer algo, pular no pescoço dele, mas a morena nada fez, apenas o olhava de canto as vezes. A morena olhou para Ino e logo lhe veio a mente de que a loira ainda não conhecia Neji.

- Hei Ino, você ainda não conhece o Neji. – disse a morena fazendo o Hyuuga despertar de seus pensamentos e olhar para a loira.

- É verdade, prazer sou Hyuuga Neji. – se apresentou.

- Yamanaka Ino. – respondeu.

- O Gaara me falou de você. – disse fazendo com que Ino o olhasse um pouco corada e com uma interrogação na testa, e que Gaara por mais incrível que pareça corasse.

- Disse que você era irritante. – disse tentando disfarçar o leve rubor.

- Típico de você não é ruivinho. – ela disse fazendo língua pra ele logo em seguida.

- Na verdade ele disse que... – começou Sasuke sendo ameaçado com um olhar assassino de Gaara. – você era a novata que veio para ajudar as meninas a perceber que uma banda só de garotas nunca iria dar certo, ainda mais com uma paty metida à roqueira sendo a vocalista. – mentiu com medo que o ruivo o matasse por contar a verdade. Gaara deu um sorriso de canto, não só pela mentira que o amigo havia inventado, mas também por ver como Ino havia ficado com raiva do comentário.

- MACHISTA! – gritou pronta pra avançar no ruivo, sendo segurada por Temari.

- Não ligue pra ele Ino, ele é um chato que pensa que só homem pode tocar rock. O melhor é ignorar. – Temari disse para acalmar a amiga, apesar de também ter ficado com raiva do comentário do irmão mais novo, não só ela mais como todas as garotas.

- É Ino, não perca seu tempo ele é um idiota. – falou Sakura.

- Você vai ver só ruivinho, vamos mostrar a você como uma banda de garotas pode ser boa! – alertou Ino com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Tente loirinha. – provocou o ruivo que mantinha um sorriso malicioso.

Aproveitando a discussão dos dois, Neji voltou para encarar TenTen. Não agüentando mais se aproximou da morena que conversava com Sakura.

- TenTen. – chamou bem próximo ao ouvido da morena, que se virou no mesmo instante quando ouviu a voz suave e rouca de Neji.

- O... O que você quer Neji? – perguntou um pouco corada ao ver a proximidade dos rostos.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – disse olhando fixamente nos olhos da morena que correspondia o olhar na mesma intensidade.

- Pode perguntar Neji.

- O que sente por mim? – ele perguntou, não agüentava mais esconder seus sentimentos, e queria saber o que a morena sentia por ele.

- Co... Como assim Neji? – se fez de desentendida.

- Você gosta de mim? – voltou a perguntar a morena que estava estática, ela abria e fechava a boca várias vezes procurando uma resposta, ele entendeu aquilo como um não. – Desculpe-me então. – disse se afastando da morena e quebrando o contato visual.

- Não Neji, espera. – pediu segurando o braço do moreno fazendo com que ele voltasse a olhar em seus olhos. – Por que quer saber isso? – perguntou com um pouco de insegurança, o moreno suspirou fechando os olhos, voltando a abri-los logo em seguida, fixando novamente seus olhos pérolas nos belos olhos castanhos da morena.

- Pra saber se posso dizer a você que te amo. – confessou, fazendo TenTen arregalar os olhos devido a tamanha surpresa de ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Me ama? Você me ama Neji? – perguntou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Sim.

A morena esboçou um sorriso pulando no pescoço de Neji.

- Eu também amo você! Sempre amei. – confessou abraçada ao moreno que acariciava seu rosto.

- Quer ser minha namorada? – pediu.

- Sim Neji, eu quero. – respondeu, logo depois fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios a espera de um beijo. Neji encostou seus lábios aos da morena, iniciando um beijo calmo e suave, que logo se transformou em um beijo cheio de vontade.

Os outros que olhavam o casal estavam felizes, principalmente as garotas que sabia do sentimento que TenTen tinha por Neji há muito tempo. Naruto batia palmas e gritava "Até que enfim 'tte bayo". Os outros aproveitaram para beijar suas namoradas. Shikamaru parecia meio inquieto olhando pra Temari, e Gaara olhava para Ino que tentava desviar o olhar e esconder o rubor de sua face.

Logo o sino tocou, e o grupo se levantou para voltarem para suas salas. Os casais iam à frente de mãos dadas, Ino e Temari estavam juntas conversando, e mais atrás Shikamaru e Gaara andavam sem pressa alguma.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso e vai logo falar com ela. – disse o ruivo percebendo a agitação do moreno.

- Tsc... Que problemático. – reclamou o moreno antes de apertar o passo para alcançar as meninas. – Hei Temari posso falar com você? – perguntou o moreno quando se aproximou das garotas.

- Pode sim bicho – preguiça. – respondeu, Ino percebendo que estava sobrando saiu de perto do casal.

-

-

-

Estava andando distraída, quando escutou passos atrás dela.

- Andando sozinha? – escutou uma voz rouca perguntar.

_**Continua...**_

-

-

Yo leitores o/

Como podem ver mudei muitas coisas nesse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. E mandem review, por favor, pra dizerem o que estão achando, reviews aumentam a vontade de escrever. Se ninguém estiver acompanhando eu vou parar de reescrevê-la. Então por isso mandem uma review nem que seja pra dizer que ta um lixo, para me ameaçar de morte ou qualquer coisa! É rapidinho e não mata ninguém, se alguém quiser dar sugestões, fazer críticas também podem, isso sempre é bem vindo!! E mais coisas vão mudar... Até o próximo.

Ja ne o/


	3. Capítulo III

**A banda: rock, amor e rivalidade.**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo III**

**-**

**What just happened, did you kiss me? **

_O que acabou de acontecer, você me beijou?_

**Cause that's a place we've never been until now**

_Pois esse é um lugar que nunca estivemos até agora_

**And I don't know how it's gonna be after this**

_E eu não sei como vai ser depois disso_

**Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?**

**or do we fall?**

_Nós fingiremos que esses sentimentos não existem?_

_Ou cairemos?_

**(Alexz Johnson -****Temporary Insanity)**

-

Ela estava parada, os olhos verdes musgo estavam levemente arregalados, abria e fechava a boca procurando palavras mais nada saía, estava ainda sob o efeito da atitude que ele havia tomado.

**Flashback on.**

– Hei Temari posso falar com você? – perguntou o moreno quando se aproximou das garotas.

- Pode sim bicho – preguiça. – respondeu, Ino percebendo que estava sobrando saiu de perto do casal.

Os dois caminharam juntos de volta a cerejeira, Shikamaru tinha as mãos nos bolsos, estava inquieto mais tentava fazer não transparecer seu nervosismo. Temari fazia cara de desinteresse, mas por dentro seu coração estava disparado.

Pararam em baixo da cerejeira, Shikamaru ficou em silêncio olhando para Temari, que esperava o moreno dar início ao assunto.

- E então vai ou não falar o que quer comigo? – perguntou cruzando os braços olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos e preguiçosos do garoto.

- Tsc... Problemática. – murmurou desviando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Olha como fala comigo Shikamaru, você pede pra falar comigo e fica ai olhando pra minha cara com essa cara de lerdo? – falou descruzando os braços e apontando o dedo na cara do garoto. – Deixa de ser preguiçoso e fale logo o que você quer falar comi...

Não pode terminar de reclamar. Shikamaru a pegou pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela e aproximando seus rostos. Ele olhava-a fixamente nos olhos, se perdia naquela imensidão verde, a garota estava sem reação, não sabia o que fazer, havia sido pega de surpresa.

**Flashback off.**

- Queria dizer que sinto sua falta problemática. – disse antes de tomar aqueles lábios rosados pra si num beijo apaixonado.

A loira ainda estava assustada, mais acabou se entregando aqueles lábios quentes e a língua que pedia passagem, passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e correspondeu ao beijo cheio de desejo e saudade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era beijada pelo garoto, mil coisas passava por sua cabeça. Lembranças antigas do namoro retornaram fazendo com que a garota o empurrasse, finalizando o beijo.

- Por que fez isso Shikamaru? – perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Deixa de ser problemática, você sabe por que eu fiz isso. – respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você sabe que a gente terminou.

- É eu sei, mais foi por que você é muito problemática e ficou com ciúmes daquela garota estranha.

- É lógico. Aquela ridícula estava toda assanhada pra cima de você depois daquele show, e você não fez nada pra afastar ela, e depois quando eu te perguntei por que você não a mandou sair você disse que era _muito problemático_ _fazer essas coisas_. – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo uma voz forçada de homem na última frase.

- Aquela garota não me interessava, e realmente era problemático mexer com ela por isso apenas ignorei. – falou com sua típica voz de tédio. – Eu sempre achei as garotas problemáticas, você sabe disso, mais eu fui me apaixonar justamente pra mais problemática de todas elas... – confessou olhando fixamente nos olhos de Temari.

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de problemática bicho-preguiça? – estressou Temari.

- Só com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Que volte a ficar comigo. – pediu voltando a se aproximar da loira. – Eu amo você problemática-mor. – se declarou segurando o pescoço da garota aproximando seus rostos. Ela o olhava de forma apaixonada depois daquelas últimas palavras, nem ligou pelo fato dele tê-la chamado de problemática novamente.

- Eu também amo você bicho-preguiça. – confessou fazendo o garoto sorrir com o apelido, antes de tomar seus lábios em um novo beijo apaixonado.

-

-

-

Andava distraída a caminho da sala de aula, estava feliz por Temari, havia visto à amiga beijar o moreno quando se virou para perguntar se queria que a loira a esperasse. Não estava com muita vontade de voltar pra sala, ainda mais por que era horário de educação física. Por isso resolveu andar pelos jardins da escola. Percebeu que não estava sozinha quando viu uma sombra se aproximar, e passos atrás de si.

- Andando sozinha? – escutou uma voz rouca perguntar.

Virou-se para olhar de quem era a voz, apesar de ter uma leve idéia de quem era pela voz rouca e sexy.

- O que você quer Gaara? – perguntou voltando a andar sendo acompanhada pelo ruivo.

- Nossa vim aqui lhe fazer companhia e você ai me tratando mal loirinha? – fez-se de chateado.

- Não pedi sua companhia. – foi curta e grossa.

- Você é mesmo irritante.

- E você é um idiota, machista, grosso... Quer que eu continue com os elogios ou está satisfeito? – perguntou parando de caminhar e cruzando os braços com uma expressão irritada.

- Nossa assim você me magoa. – deu um sorrisinho sexy de canto. – Você tratou todos bem, por que você só é irritante comigo? – a olhou sério, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes penetrantes.

- Por que desde o primeiro momento você foi grosso e implicante comigo. – respondeu.

- Desculpe-me por isso. – disse se aproximando mais da garota que se afastava dele. – Está com medo de mim loirinha?

- Nem um pouco ruivinho. – respondeu parando de se afastar, permitindo a aproximação do ruivo. – O que você ta pretendendo? – estava assustada com o ruivo que cada vez chegava mais perto.

Ele a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos, seus rostos estavam próximos ela podia sentir o hálito quente de Gaara na sua pele, suas respirações estavam aceleradas. Ino já havia fechado os olhos e entreabriu os lábios a espera do beijo. Seus lábios encontraram-se, o ruivo pedia passagem com a língua para aprofundarem o contato...

- Muito bonito pro dois cabulando a aula, só por causa disso terão que dar cinqüenta voltas a mais na quadra. – interrompeu um cara todo vestido de verde, com polainas laranja, sobrancelhas grossas, e cabelos negros em formato de cuia, fazendo com que os dois se separassem no mesmo momento.

- Desculpe professor já estávamos indo para aula. – desculpou-se Ino, com as bochechas incrivelmente coradas. Gaara estava indiferente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Usem o fogo da juventude de vocês para dar voltas na quadra, depois vocês namoram. Andem, andem vamos para quadra. – animou-se o professor correndo para parte de trás da escola.

Ino foi para o vestiário trocar de roupas para a educação física sem nem olhar para trás, estava envergonhada, iria beijar o garoto que mais implicou com ela desde que chegou à escola, admitia que ele fosse lindo, tinha uma voz sexy, um corpo atlético, olhos penetrantes, cheiro agradável, uma boca deliciosa... Mas ao mesmo tempo era irritante, grosso e machista.

Não podia negar que se sentisse atraída por ele, mais não ia se entregar ao encanto daquele deus grego tão fácil assim. Chegou ao vestiário, e trocou seu uniforme por uma camiseta branca com o símbolo da escola e um short vermelho. Trocou os coturnos por tênis, all star é claro, e foi para a quadra.

Quando chegou viu que o ruivo já estava lá junto com os outros garotos, todos vestidos com uma camiseta branca, short vermelho e tênis, olhou ao redor à procura da garotas, elas corriam em sua direção.

- Ino, por que demorou tanto? – Hinata perguntou preocupada.

- Você não viu Hina-chan? A Ino estava com o Gaara. – contou Sakura com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Ino, o Gaara é o maior galinha da escola, eu não ficaria com ele se fosse você. – Hinata falou olhando para Gaara de longe que não tirava os olhos de Ino.

- Eu não estou ficando com ele, estávamos conversando, apenas isso. – respondeu, desviando o olhar do ruivo.

- Ele vai tentar ficar com você, e a gente sabe que ele é lindo e tal, mais tenta resistir. O Gaara não é do tipo que tenha relacionamentos sérios. – Sakura alertou, acenando discretamente para Sasuke que a olhava de longe.

- É mesmo Ino-chan, ele é nosso amigo e tudo, mais ele não dá muito valor às garotas. Se realmente quiser algo com ele, o esnobe um pouco pra ver se ele vai atrás de você. Faça-o sofrer. – sugeriu Hinata.

- Tudo bem meninas, mas não é nada disso, ele me odeia, vive implicando comigo. Ele nem faz meu tipo. – mentiu, amarrando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Se você diz. – Hinata disse, prendendo os cabelos em um coque frouxo.

As meninas se reuniram no centro da quadra para dividir os times para darem início à partida de vôlei, com a ordem do professor. Ino olhava discretamente para Gaara, que a olhava fixamente.

-

-

-

Durante a aula de geografia tentou ao máximo evitar o ruivo e prestar atenção nas palavras de Asuma. Estava se saindo uma ótima atriz, fingia estar prestando atenção, mas na verdade o que estava na sua cabeça nada tinha a ver com IDH, natalidade ou mortalidade infantil, era nele que ela pensava.

Será que tudo que as meninas disseram era mesmo verdade? Ele queria com ela a mesma coisa que queria com todas as outras? Sentia-se estranha quanto a isso, o conhecia há algumas horas e já não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Será que estava apaixonada? Não, impossível. Talvez apenas encantada com a beleza diferente do ruivo.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem escutou o sino tocar.

- Loirinha, eu sei que sou irresistível e tudo, mas não precisa ficar pensando tanto em mim assim. – brincou Gaara parado em frente à mesa de Ino, com um sorrisinho malicioso de canto. A loira piscou os olhos turquesa voltando a si e olhando para o ruivo.

- Você é muito pretensioso Gaara se acha que é o dono de meus pensamentos. Estava apenas distraída. – disse levantando-se da carteira e pegando seus materiais. – Não se ache tanto assim, só porque as garotas desse colégio são todas loucas por você não quer dizer que eu seja uma delas. Você não faz meu tipo. – mentiu colocando o violão nas costas e saindo da sala, deixando um ruivo pensativo ainda parado em frente à mesa que a loira ocupava há pouco.

- Não faço seu tipo? – repetiu pra si mesmo olhando a loira se afastar. Pensou um pouco e esboçou um sorriso discreto, colocando as mãos no bolso e saindo da sala.

-

-

-

O caminho para casa não foi tão longo como quando foi para a escola, talvez por que andasse apressada com receio de que o ruivo estivesse atrás dela. Nem havia despedido-se de suas amigas, depois do que quase havia acontecido entre ela e Gaara estava mais preocupada em ficar bem longe dele.

Abriu a porta de casa, e logo o cheiro gostoso da comida de sua mãe invadiu suas narinas.

- Hmm, que fome. – disse para si mesma enquanto jogava a mochila em qualquer canto.

- Oi filha. – cumprimentou a Sra. Yamanaka entrando na sala. – Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?

- Não foi tão ruim quanto pensei, fiz algumas amizades.

- Que bom. Agora vá se trocar já irei servir o almoço. – mandou voltando a cozinha.

A loira subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, antes de fechar a porta gritou pra mãe. – ah mãe, esqueci de dizer, entrei pra uma banda – e fechou a porta antes que a mãe começasse a brigar por se importar novamente com música e esquecer os estudos.

- Eu disse pra não fazer nenhuma besteira. – A Sra. Yamanaka gritou da cozinha para que a filha pudesse escutar mesmo com a porta fechada.

Ino colocou a guitarra em um canto, e se deitou na cama, aquele maldito ruivo não saia de sua cabeça. _"É melhor eu me trocar, descer, e almoçar, assim eu me distraio e não penso naquele grosso"_ e assim fez, tirou o uniforme e colocou um short jeans, e uma camiseta branca, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, e desceu para o almoço.

-

-

-

Estava em seu quarto deitado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça fitando o teto, na mesa de cabeceira uma fotografia dele junto de seus irmãos mais velhos, Kankurou e Temari, havia também uma mulher mais velha e muito bonita na fotografia.

A mãe dos irmãos Sabaku no morreu já fazia alguns anos, seu pai um importante empresário, vivia viajando desde a morte da esposa, e o responsável pela sua família era Kankurou que trabalhava na mesma empresa que o pai.

Gaara sentia falta de sua mãe, sentia-se culpado pela sua morte. Ele achava que devia ter morrido junto dela, e por isso se fechava pro mundo, não querendo se apegar com medo de sofrer novamente a perda de alguém especial.

Mas não podia negar que a loira que conhecera nesta manhã havia despertado nele sentimentos maiores do que algum dia já pensou sentir por alguém. E apesar de querer ficar com a garota, tinha receio de que acabasse gostando demais dela.

- Hei Gaara, o almoço já está pronto. – avisou Temari entrando no quarto do ruivo.

Ela era do tipo que qualquer garoto como ele gostaria de ter ao lado, gostava de banda, tocava e cantava bem, e, além disso, era.

- Incrivelmente linda. – murmurou dando um leve suspiro, ainda não percebendo que sua irmã já estava ao lado de sua cama com um sorriso de canto a cato da orelha o olhando por cima.

- Ta pensando na Ino não é? Sabia que havia gostado dela. – comentou ainda preservando o sorriso irônico.

- Não diga bobagens Temari. – ele disse sentando-se na cama emburrado.

- Sei, sei.

- E posso saber o que faz em meu quarto? – perguntou cruzando os braços a olhando sério.

- Vim te chamar para o almoço. – disse andando até a porta do quarto, parando nesta e virando-se novamente para o irmão mais novo. – Vem logo antes que a comida esfrie, pode pensar na Ino enquanto come. – brincou desviando da almofada que o irmão havia lhe jogado, e retirando-se do quarto dando risadinhas.

- Droga, duas loiras irritantes na minha vida. – disse para si mesmo enquanto saia do quarto.

-

-

-

A música era pra ela um refúgio, um lugar onde podia se esconder quando queria ficar sozinha, uma companhia quando não tinha mais ninguém. Desde criança sempre sonhou em formar uma banda e fazer grande sucesso, não por dinheiro, mas porque simplesmente amava cantar. Sentia que com sua música talvez pudesse fazer alguém se sentir melhor, ou se identificar com suas letras.

**If fears what makes us decide,**

**Our future journey,**

**I'm not along for the ride,**

**Cuz I'm still yearning,**

**To try and touch the sun,**

**My fingers burning,**

**Before you're old you are young,**

**Yeah I'm still learning**

_Se é o medo que nos faz decidir_

_Nossa futura jornada,_

_Não vou para a viagem,_

_Porque ainda estou ansiosa_

_Para tentar e tocar o sol_

_Meus dedos queimando_

_Antes de ser velho você é jovem,_

_É, ainda estou aprendendo_

Quando deixou a Inglaterra e foi obrigada e esquecer sua antiga banda, achou que estivesse afastando-se cada vez mais de seu sonho, mas agora era diferente, conheceu garotas que compartilhavam de um mesmo sonho, e talvez agora fosse a sua chance de mostrar para todos que sua obsessão por música não era só "passatempo que nunca dará em nada" como dizia seu pai.

**I am falling down,**

**Try and stop me,**

**It feels so good to hit the ground,**

**You can watch me,**

**Fallin on my face,**

**It's an uphill human race,**

**and I am falling down**

_Eu estou caindo_

_Tente me parar_

_É tão bom chegar ao chão_

_Você pode me assistir,_

_Caindo diante de mim,_

_A uma raça humana é ascendente_

_E eu estou caindo_

Achava graça em tudo aquilo, veio pro Japão contra sua vontade, pensou que não faria amigos. Que ficaria isolada na escola, e que o tempo todo ficaria com vontade de voltar pra Inglaterra.

**I'm standing out in the street,**

**The earth is moving,**

**I feel it under my feet,**

**And I'm still proveing,**

**That I can stand my ground,**

**And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair**

**Too be lost before you are found,**

**Don't mean you are losing**

_Estou na rua_

_A terra está girando_

_Eu sinto debaixo dos meus pés,_

_E ainda estou provando,_

_Que eu posso agüentar meu chão,_

_Eu meus pés estão ali, não lavei meu cabelo_

_Estar perdido antes de ser achado_

_Não significa que você está perdendo_

No entanto,entrou na escola fez amigos, e já estava em uma banda, e o que era melhor só de garotas. E tudo isso havia acontecido em apenas um dia, e ainda tinha _ele_. Aquele belo ruivo de olhos verdes que não saia de seus pensamentos desde o quase beijo que deram na escola.

**Some day I'll live in a house**

**Etc., etc., etc.**

**Don't you know that's not for now**

**and for now I'm falling**

**down...down...down...,**

**down...down...down,**

**down...down...down,**

**Yeah e Yeah..Yeah e Yeah,**

_Um dia morarei numa casa_

_Etc., etc., etc._

_Não sabe que não é por enquanto?_

_E por enquanto eu estou caindo_

_caindo...caindo..caindo...,_

_caindo...caindo..caindo,_

_caindo...caindo...caindo,_

_Yeah e Yeah..Yeah e Yeah,_

Sentia-se como a música que tocava no violão enquanto estava sentada em sua cama. Como se estivesse caindo muito rápido. Milhares de coisas aconteciam rapidamente em sua vida, estava feliz, e confusa. Com medo que tudo fosse um sonho e que logo acordaria, e o que ela menos queria era acordar.

**I'm falling down,**

**I'm falling down..I'm falling down...**

**I'm falling...**

_Estou caindo,_

_Estou caindo.. Estou caindo..._

_Estou caindo..._

Mal terminou de tocar e seu telefone começou a tocar. Escorou seu violão na parede e foi atendê-lo.

- Alô. – disse ao tirar o telefone roxo do gancho.

_**- Alô, Ino?**_ – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, quem está falando?

_**- Sou eu Sakura. Peguei seu número com Tsunade-sama espero que não tenha problema.**_

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan.

_**- Estou te ligando porque as garotas querem marcar um ensaio, pode ser amanhã depois da aula?**_

- Claro, vai ser perfeito.

_**- É também espero que seja. Amanhã na escola a gente combina isso direito.**_

- Até amanhã então.

_**- Até.**_

Desligou o telefone e o colocou novamente no gancho, a ansiedade crescia em seu peito, amanhã seria o primeiro ensaio de sua nova banda!

_**Continua...**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yoo leitores o/

Que bom que são sinceros e admitem que queiram me matar . mas também reconheceram que está melhor. Então não fiquem tão bravos. Estou fazendo o meu melhor n.n. Obrigado as reviews de:

**- Pandora.Potter-jm **

**- Gata Branca **

**- Guino Mio **

**- Monka **

**- nariki shiba **

**- Danipj**

Até o próximo cap. Vou tentar não demorar muito, e semana que vem eu vou postar minha outra fic que estou escrevendo.

E ta vendo aquele botãozinho roxo e sexy ali embaixo? Aperte ele please, e dêem suas opiniões e ou críticas.

Ja ne o/


	4. Capítulo IV

**Aviso 1:** Peço desculpas a todos os leitores dessa fic pelo atraso na postagem desse novo capítulo, acontecimentos inesperados fizeram com que eu demorasse. O primeiro foi à falta de inspiração, o segundo foi por que eu torci o tornozelo o que deveria me dar mais tempo ainda pra escrever esse capítulo, mas devido ao motivo número um não foi possível, e o terceiro foi por que estava preocupada com um tio meu que estava no hospital com câncer, ele acabou falecendo na semana passada infelizmente. Não gosto de demorar a postar, e nem dizer que vou postar num dia e acabar não postando, mas não podemos prever o que acontecerá com a gente. Espero que todos compreendam e não me matem ou parem de ler a fic. Obrigada a todas as reviews, tanto das pessoas que acompanhavam antes como dos novos leitores. Fico feliz de a fic estar agradando! Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu concordo plenamente, a fic está muito melhor do que antes. E para os leitores que lêem e não deixam reviews, espero que continuem acompanhando, e deixem uma review. É muito simples mandar, e não demora nada! E desculpe pelos erros de português, a fic não é betada mais faço meu melhor xD. Grande beijo, eu espero que gostem desse novo capítulo apesar da qualidade dele não estar lá essas coisas. o/

**Aviso 2:** Quanto a outra fic que eu prometi postar há semanas atrás mil desculpas, mais ela vai demorar um pouco mais, o primeiro capítulo está pronto mais não to gostando muito. E também estou meio sem inspiração e não quero começar a postar uma fic que não sei se vou conseguir terminar. Espero que compreendam!

-

-

-

**A banda: rock, amor e rivalidade.**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

**O ensaio**

**-**

**Alright, so you think you're ready?**

_Tudo bem, então você pensa que já está pronto?_

**Okay, then you'll say this with me, go!**

_Certo, aí você irá dizer isso comigo, vai!_

**We were born for this**

_Nós nascemos para isso_

**(We were born for this)**

_(__Nós nascemos para isso)_

**(Paramore – Born for this)**

**-**

Segundo dia de aula, devia estar animada, por que depois das aulas incrivelmente chatas que provavelmente teria, relaxaria no primeiro ensaio com sua nova banda, mas o que ela mais queria era ignorar o barulho do despertador e continuar dormindo coberta por aquele edredom quentinho, por que apesar de poder rever suas novas amigas, _ele_ também estaria lá para encher seu saco. Ou não.

_Passos._

"_Ótimo, minha mãe vai me chamar em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um..."_

- Ino, levanta logo ou vai perder hora. – disse após abrir a porta do quarto da loira que se espreguiçava.

- Ok. – respondeu com desanimo esfregando os olhos e levantando da cama.

Pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro onde se livrou da camisola preta de cetim. Abriu o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, lavou os cabelos, e tomou um banho rápido. Enrolou os cabelos na toalha e vestiu um roupão seguindo para o quarto. Pegou seu uniforme no armário e se vestiu, calçou um all star azul marinho, penteou os cabelos e desceu para o café.

Não encontrou ninguém em casa quando desceu, o desjejum estava pronto em cima da mesa junto de um bilhete escrito por sua mãe.

"_**Fui ao supermercado comprar algumas coisas,**_

_**se apresse ou perderá a hora da aula.**_

_**Tenha um bom dia na escola.**_

_**Beijos."**_

Apenas tomou um suco de morango, e subiu novamente para escovar os dentes e pegar sua mochila. Querendo ou não tinha que ir à aula, talvez ele não a incomodasse tanto hoje.

-

-

-

- Anda logo Gaara ou vamos nos atrasar para a escola. – gritava Temari já pronta da sala.

- Já vou. – respondeu.

Temari olhou o relógio pela milésima vez, já fazia cinco minutos desde que Gaara disse que estava vindo como odiava ficar esperando os outros se arrumarem. Tudo bem os outros ficarem esperando por ela por horas, mais quando era ao contrário tinha vontade de bater muito na pessoa.

- Anda Gaara, você está parecendo uma noiva, vamos logo não dá pra ficar pior do que já está. – disse irritada andando de um lado para o outro.

- Já estou pronto pirralha. – provocou entrando na sala, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e caídos no olho, a camisa um pouco aberta, e usava luvas pretas sem os dedos, nas calças algumas correntes penduradas. Temari quando o viu arqueou uma sobrancelha, mais não fez nenhum comentário temendo que o irmão voltasse ao quarto e modificasse tudo e demorasse mais horas pra ficar pronto.

- Olha como fala comigo, sou mais velha que você. – alertou pegando a mochila. – Vamos logo, estamos atrasados. E o Shika já deve ter até dormido no meio do caminho enquanto nos esperava. – Gaara apenas suspirou irritado pegando a mochila e saindo logo em seguida atrás da irmã.

Temari andava apressada, enquanto Gaara andava como se o mundo o fosse esperar pro que quer que fosse. Por onde passava as garotas o olhavam curiosas, algumas soltavam suspiros, apesar do estilo punk era um garoto muito bonito.

Logo o ruivo pôde ver a irmã ficar menos estressada, olhou pra frente e soube o motivo.

"_Preguiçoso a vista."_

Lá estava Shikamaru encostado na árvore com uma expressão de mais cansado do que o normal.

- Oi Shika. – cumprimentou docemente o namorado dando um beijo rápido no moreno.

- Tsc, você demorou muito problemática. – resmungou entediado com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Desculpa, mais a donzela demorou a ficar pronto. – brincou Temari dando uma risada pela expressão de raiva que o irmão fez com o apelido.

- Que problemático.

- Então vamos, tava cheia de pressa lá em casa e agora fica ai fazendo hora. – disse Gaara começando a andar.

- Claro temos que correr por que estamos muito atrasados. – a loira lembrou arrumando as marias-chiquinhas.

- Correr mulher? Está falando sério? – reclamou o preguiçoso enquanto era puxado por Temari.

- Anda logo Shika.

-

-

-

Já fazia alguns minutos que havia chegado à escola, estava junto com Sakura que falava sem parar na sua cabeça coisas sobre o Sasuke-kun, mas Ino não estava prestando atenção em uma só palavra, estava com os pensamentos bem longe dali.

- E então ele me deu um buquê de sakuras, eu adorei. – Sakura contava empolgada, sobre o encontra que tivera com Sasuke no dia anterior. – Não é romântico Ino-chan? – perguntou sorridente para a loira que estava distraída. – Ino-chan?

- Ah sim Sakura, muito legal. – respondeu sem fazer idéia do que Sakura estava falando.

- Está meio aérea hoje Ino-chan? Você está bem? – a rosada parecia um pouco preocupada.

- Eu estou bem Sakura, só um pouco ansiosa, hoje é nosso primeiro ensaio lembra? – mudou de assunto dando um sorriso animado.

- Ah é verdade, estou tão empolgada. – disse dando pulinhos, arrancado risadas de Ino. – Olha lá é a Temari. – disse apontando para um grupinho que se aproximava. Ino respirou fundo quando viu o ruivo, e como ele estava incrivelmente lindo.

- Olá garotas. – cumprimentou a loira enquanto se juntava às duas.

- Ohayo Temari, Shikamaru... – respondeu sorridente, cumprimentando os amigos que chegavam. Olhou para o ruivo que tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios. – Bom dia Gaara. – deu um leve aceno.

- Bom dia! – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis de Ino, com um olhar bem sedutor, fazendo as pernas da loira bambearem.

- Então Temari-chan, está animada para o nosso primeiro ensaio? – perguntou Sakura empolgada.

- Claro Sakura-chan, muito animada. – respondeu.

O sino tocou.

- Bom temos que ir pra sala, ensaio hoje às 14h00min certo? – perguntou Ino.

- Sim, nos vemos depois.

Acenaram um para o outro, e Sakura e Ino foram juntas para a sala.

- É impressão minha ou o Gaara ta mesmo dando em cima de você? – cochichou para Ino enquanto andavam.

- Pára de dizer besteira Sakura.

De longe um belo ruivo observava a cena com um sorriso de canto.

-

-

-

- Ino POV –

Hoje meu dia está péssimo. Acordei de mal-humor e parece que todo mundo da cidade tirou o dia pra mexer comigo. Tive dois horários super chatos de matemática, um de física, um de química, e um de biologia, só matérias que não gosto nem um pouco. Só biologia foi agradável, porque além de eu entender bem essa matéria o professor Genma é um gato.

Mais tarde eu vou ter ensaio com a minha nova banda, e as minhas amigas do coração convidaram os meninos para assistirem o ensaio, e é claro que _ele_ vai. O bom é que eu vou tocar e cantar um pouco e isso sempre me relaxa. O ruim é que se por acaso a gente não for bem os meninos vão encher o saco.

Olho para o relógio, puxa já são 13h30min vou me arrumar, o ensaio é daqui à meia hora, droga eu só tenho trinta minutos para me arrumar, com certeza vou chegar atrasada ao meu primeiro ensaio. Vou tomar banho, mais antes vou ligar o rádio nada melhor que música na maior altura quando se toma banho. Ligo o rádio e adivinhem só que música está passando? Pulsos... Caramba amo essa música!

**E um dia se atreveu  
A olhar pro alto  
Tinha um céu mas não era azul  
No cansaço de tentar, quis desistir  
Se é coragem eu não sei.  
Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal  
Exercita a paciência  
Guarda os pulsos pro final  
Saída de emergência.**

**Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal  
Exercita a paciência  
Guarda os pulsos pro final  
Saída de emergência.  
E um dia de****cidiu, quis terminar  
Só mais um gole, duas linhas horizontais  
Sem a menor pressa,  
Calculadamente  
Depois do erro, a redenção!  
Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal  
Exercita a paciência  
Guarda os pulsos pro final  
Saída de emergência.Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal  
Exercita a paciência  
Guarda os pulsos pro final  
Saída de emergência.**

Terminei meu banho, tinha começado a tocar "He Said, She Said" no rádio, não é meu estilo de música predileto mais é bem agitado. Peguei uma calça jeans que eu tenho e que é bem colada no corpo, ela tem dois rasgados enorme debaixo da bunda que eu mesma fiz, e fica parecendo um short, e tem outros rasgados por toda a calça, minha mãe não gosta dessa calça, diz que pareço mendiga, e várias vezes ela já quis jogá-la fora, mais eu a adoro. Coloquei uma camiseta branca sem manga bem colada ao corpo que vai até um umbigo, ela tem umas estampas legais na frente, um desenhos que eu fiz, coloquei um all star de caninho preto, e um cinto de rebite. Amarrei meu longos cabelos, em rabo de cavalo alto, deixando apenas uma franja solta na frente, passei lápis nos olhos, e pouquíssimo rímel só pra realçar meus olhos azuis. E adivinhem que música está passando agora? "Ella ella eh eh eh... Under my umbrella" versão Vanilla Sky, é incrível como todo mundo resolveu re-gravar essa música, em várias versões possíveis. Gosto dessa música, e ela ficou muito fera nessa versão. (**N/A:** Quase morri de rir quando vi o clipe que eles gravaram dessa música, deles imitando a pobrezinha da Rihanna xD)

Hora de ir pro ensaio, desliguei o rádio, peguei minha guitarra e fui pra casa da Hinata, sim o ensaio seria lá era uma casa bem grande onde teria espaço pra gente ensaiar sem incomodar ninguém, as meninas me disseram que os garotos costumavam ensaiar lá, mais acabaram mudando o local do ensaio para a casa do Sasuke, por que lá eles podiam fazer bagunça a vontade sem que Hiashi desse bronca no sobrinho. Cheguei lá e todas me esperavam, conversavam super animadas, e pra minha felicidade os meninos ainda não estavam lá, talvez eles tivessem desistido. Pra uma garagem era enorme, as paredes eram azuis claro, e tinham um sofás na cor preta, no fundo da garagem, a bateria rosa clara da TenTen. Mais na frente um teclado, a Sakura e a Temari ia fazer os backing vocals então elas também tinham microfone, e advinhem a cor do microfone da Sakura?? Rosa choke, é até bonito mais me deu dor nas vistas, o da Temari era preto, e o meu roxo, que combinava com a minha guitarra. Elas estavam sentadas em um sofá que dava visão completa pra qualquer pessoas que fosse assistir aos ensaios, fui em direção a elas.

- Oi meninas. – eu cumprimentei sorridente, escorando minha guitarra perto da parede.

- Oi Ino – todas responderam com um sorriso.

- Você está bonita Ino-chan. – Hinata me elogiou com um sorriso doce.

- Obrigada – agradeci.

- Gostei da calça – Temari disse me analizando.

- As ordens – eu disse. - Vocês também estão lindas!- completei, e estavam mesmo.

Hinata estava com uma calça jeans skini preta, e uma blusa preta baby look de malha, tinha um rasgado na frente fazendo um decote que valorizava seus seios. All star caninho vermelho, e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

TenTen estava com um short curto jeans desfiado na barra, e uma blusa azul claro de alcinha, tinha um pequeno decote na frente que valorizava seus seios. All star cano longo azul escuro, e os cabelos presos em seus habituais dois coques no alto da cabeça.

Sakura estava com uma mini saia jeans preta, uma frente única decotada rosa, all star de caninho rosa, e os cabelos soltos.

Temari estava com uma mini saia xadrez vermelha uma frente única muito decotada preta, e um all star de cano longo preto. Seus cabelos estavam presos nos suas habituais quatro marias-chiquinhas.

Temari e Sakura estavam tocando um pouco, sentei-me ao lado delas peguei minha guitarra e as acompanhei afinal eu também precisava pegar a música. Mesmo que elas não tivessem uma banda certa, já haviam composto algumas músicas, isso seria bom, gosto de cantar música de outros compositores, mas se as músicas forem originais o impacto que a banda causa é outro.

Não foi muito difícil pegar a música, a letra era bem fácil e bastante bonita.

- Essa música é demais meninas. – elogiei.

- Sim, é demais! – disse TenTen animada. – Nem acredito que vamos ensaiar hoje.

- Ai nem eu, pareço que estou sonhando.

- Parece um sonho mesmo testuda, mais se for um sonho que, por favor, não me acordem. – brinquei, e todas concordaram.

Parecia meio irreal, mas era de verdade. Logo terminei de aprender duas músicas, agora era a melhor parte, a hora de tocar.

- Então vamos tocá-la pra valer? – perguntei animada.

- Vamos sim, os meninos já devem estar chegando. – lembrou TenTen enquanto pegava suas baquetas.

- Eles vão vir mesmo? – perguntei, na esperança que dissessem _não_.

- Vão sim, eles disseram que não perderiam por nada. – respondeu Sakura acabando com todas minhas esperanças.

- Nem precisamos esperar mais, eles chegaram. – disse Temari apontando para a porta da garagem onde agora entravam os garotos, e sim _ele_ estava junto, mais que saco, não tenho sorte mesmo. Estava normal, com calças jeans, camisetas, e all star.

- Oi meninas – cumprimentou Naruto animado e imperativo como sempre, todas nós acenamos e os garotos acenaram de volta.

- Então vamos começar. – me fingi de empolgada, não que não estivesse empolgada, na verdade até estava, só estava nervosa.

- Vamos ver se essas patys se saem bem – adivinhem quem disse isso.

1- O irritante!

2 - O machista!

3 - O Gaara.

Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar uma bala independente da opção que marcou, era _ele_ mesmo, o insuportável em pessoa. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, peguei minha guitarra, e liguei o microfone, as garotas fizeram o mesmo.

- Então vamos começar com _How strong do you thing I am?_ – perguntou Hinata e todas acenam em concordância.

- Um, dois, três... Vai – disse TenTen animada enquanto batia uma baqueta na outra. E então começamos a tocar, os meninos se sentaram no sofá onde estávamos sentadas. E olhavam interessados pra gente. E eu comecei a cantar.

**If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?**

**If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,**

**And just because I want someone when I'm alone,**

**Doesn't mean I'm helpless,**

**That I can't stand on my own.**

**How far can we go before we break?**

**How long can I wait?**

_Se eu não choro você acha que eu não sinto?_

_Se eu olho à minha volta, não significa que eu não vejo nada_

_E só porque eu desejo alguém quando eu estou sozinha_

_Não significa que eu estou encalhada_

_Que eu não consigo me firmar por mim mesma._

_Quão longe nós podemos ir antes de nos arruinar?_

_Quanto tempo eu posso esperar?_

**How strong do you think I am?**

**How much can I take of this?**

**Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?**

**Or the breath at the end of a kiss?**

**How deep do you wanna go?**

**'Cause I'll go there if I can,**

**You make it harder than it has to be,**

**How strong, how strong do you think I am?**

_Quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

_Quanto eu consigo agüentar de tudo isso?_

_Eu sou uma pedra, uma rosa ou um soco?_

_Ou o suspiro no final de um beijo?_

_Quão longe você quer ir?_

_Porque eu vou se puder_

_Você torna isso mais difícil do que tem de ser_

_Quão forte quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

**It's so hard to tell,**

**What's in your heart (what's in your heart),**

**What you keep to yourself,**

**Is tearing me apart (it's tearing me apart),**

**And should I be afraid,**

**To dream about you? (to dream about you?),**

**And if you feel the same,**

**What you gonna do?**

_É tão difícil falar_

_O que está no seu coração_

_O que você guarda pra si mesmo_

_Está me desmontando por dentro_

_Eu deveria estar com medo_

_De sonhar com você?_

_Se você sente o mesmo_

_O que você fará?_

**How far can we go before we break?**

**How long can I wait?**

_Quão longe nós podemos ir antes de nos arruinar?_

_Quanto tempo eu posso esperar?_

**How strong do you think I am?**

**How much can I take of this?**

**Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?**

**Or the breath at the end of a kiss?**

**How deep do you wanna go?**

**'Cause I'll go there if I can,**

**You make it harder than it has to be,**

**How strong, how strong do you think I am?**

_Quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

_Quanto eu consigo agüentar de tudo isso?_

_Eu sou uma pedra, uma rosa ou um soco?_

_Ou o suspiro no final de um beijo?_

_Quão longe você quer ir?_

_Porque eu vou se puder_

_Você torna isso mais difícil do que tem de ser_

_Quão forte quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

**If I move in any closer,**

**If you let go and give yourself away,**

**And if we let this happen to us,**

**Everything will change.**

_Se eu me mudo em qualquer mais íntimo, _

_Se você deixasse vá e se entregue, _

_E se nós deixássemos isto acontecer a nós, _

_Tudo mudará._

**How strong do you think I am?**

**How much can I take of this?**

**Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?**

**How deep do you wanna go?**

**'Cause I'll go there if I can,**

**You make it harder than is has to be,**

**How strong, how strong?**

_Quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

_Quanto eu consigo agüentar de tudo isso?_

_Eu sou uma pedra, uma rosa ou um soco?_

_Ou o suspiro no final de um beijo?_

_Quão longe você quer ir?_

_Porque eu vou se puder_

_Você torna isso mais difícil do que tem de ser_

_Quão forte quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

**How strong do you think I am?**

**How much can I take of this?**

**Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?**

**Or the breath at the end of a kiss?**

**How deep do you wanna go?**

**'Cause I'll go there if I can,**

**You make it harder than it has to be,**

**How strong? How strong?**

**How strong? How strong do you think I am?**

_Quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

_Quanto eu consigo agüentar de tudo isso?_

_Eu sou uma pedra, uma rosa ou um soco?_

_Ou o suspiro no final de um beijo?_

_Quão longe você quer ir?_

_Porque eu vou se puder_

_Você torna isso mais difícil do que tem de ser_

_Quão forte quão forte você acha que eu sou?_

Acabamos, e as meninas pareciam esperar uma aprovação dos garotos. Que pareciam um pouco surpresos.

- Nossa. – foi à única coisa que foi dita por Naruto, os garotos ainda estavam calados procurando palavras.

- Acho que agora vocês perderam o posto da única banda da cidade. – debochou Temari, mais acho que os meninos não gostaram muito desse comentário.

- É vocês são boas! – vai nevar, o Gaara nos elogiou.

- Vai nevar. – debochei e todas as garotas riram.

- Não elogio mais, então. – ele parecia emburrado. Ele fica uma gracinha assim, ainda bem que ninguém me ouviu dizendo isso, senão não iam parar mais de me encher.

- A Ino só pegou essa composição de vocês? – perguntou Neji.

- Ela aprendeu _How I Feel _também. – TenTen respondeu.

- Então o que estão esperando? Toquem logo datte bayo! – animou Naruto.

- Então vamos lá garotas. 3...2...1... Vai. – disse TenTen novamente batendo uma baqueta uma na outra. Começamos a tocar.

**I know how this all must look**

**Like a picture ripped from a story book**

**Got it easy**

**I've got it made**

_Eu sei como isso tudo deve parecer _

_Como uma foto pega de um livro de história _

_Eu peguei isso fácil _

_Eu tive que fazê-lo_

**There's a golden road laid out before me**

**And everyone how they adore me**

**Like a diamond**

**In the sun**

_Eu tenho uma estrada de ouro esperando por mim _

_E qualquer um que me adora _

_Como um diamante_

_No sol_

**Did you just waste your breath?**

**Asking me how I feel today**

**Or do you really want to know?**

_Você desperdiçou sua respiração_

_Perguntando-me como me sentia hoje_

_Ou você realmente queria saber?_

**I'm completely unconnected**

**Constantly rejected**

**Like everything I've ever loved is coming down**

**I'm drowning in emotion**

**In the middle of the ocean**

**Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**

**That's how I feel**

_Estou completamente inconectada _

_Constantemente rejeitada _

_Como se tudo que eu amasse tivesse caído _

_Afoguei-me na emoção _

_No meio do oceano_

_Nunca soube quando ia acabar e estou afundando _

_É assim como me sinto_

**I know I signed up for this game**

**When everybody knows my name**

**Now they own a little piece of me**

**My happiness fell off the track**

**And I'd do anything to get it back**

**Give this all, I'd give this all away**

**Did you just waste your breath?**

**Asking me how I feel today**

**Is that a place you wanna go**

_Eu sei que me inscrevi neste jogo _

_E todos sabem meu nome_

_Agora eles têm um pequeno pedaço de mim _

_Minha felicidade parece fora de faixa_

_E eu farei qualquer coisa para pegá-la de volta_

_Darei tudo, Eu darei tudo mesmo._

_Você desperdiçou sua respiração?_

_Perguntando-me como eu me sentia hoje_

_É o lugar que você quer ir_

**I'm completely unconnected**

**Constantly rejected**

**Like everything I've ever loved is coming down**

**I'm drowning in emotion**

**In the middle of the ocean**

**Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**

_Estou completamente inconectada _

_Constantemente rejeitada _

_Como se tudo que eu amasse tivesse caído _

_Afoguei-me na emoção _

_No meio do oceano_

_Nunca soube quando ia acabar e estou afundando_

**Then you see me**

**You say you don't even know me**

**Couldn't pick me out of a line now**

**The girl you know is so far-gone**

**And I'm in hiding**

**Living life undercover**

**Smiling face for the camera**

**I'm not long for this world**

_Aí você me vê_

_Você diz que nem mesmo me conhece_

_Não pode me tirar de linha agora_

_A garota que você conheceu ta tão longe agora_

_E eu estou no escondido_

_Vivendo a vida escondida_

_Sorrindo para a câmera_

_Não estou longe deste mundo_

**I'm completely unconnected**

**Constantly rejected**

**Like everything I've ever loved is coming down**

**I'm drowning in emotion**

**In the middle of the ocean**

**Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down**

**That's how I feel**

_Estou completamente inconectada _

_Constantemente rejeitada _

_Como se tudo que eu amasse tivesse caído _

_Afoguei-me na emoção _

_No meio do oceano_

_Nunca soube quando ia acabar e estou afundando _

_É como eu me sinto_

**Then you see me**

**Say you don't even know me**

_Aí você me vê_

_Você diz que nem mesmo me conhece_

Terminamos e todos os garotos elogiaram. Eles não ficaram muito tempo no nosso ensaio por que iam ensaiar também, pro meu alívio. Tivemos um ótimo primeiro ensaio, íamos arrasar! Nada poderia nos atrapalhar.

-

-

-

Músicas usadas nesse capítulo:

**Pulsos - Pitty**

**How strong do you thing I am? - Alexz Johnson**

**How I feel - Alexz Johnson**

-

-

-

Espero que tenham gostado e não tenham medo de apertar aquele botão kawaii ali embaixo e mandar uma review que seja. Reviews impulsiona os autores a continuarem a escrever. Obrigada a todos os leitores e até o próximo capítulo o/.


	5. Capítulo V

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo V**

**-**

**Festival? Vamos nessa!**

**-**

**We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven**

_Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido. _

**How we longed for Heaven**

_Como desejávamos um paraíso _

**We're letting go of something we never had**

_Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos _

**Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost**

_O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido _

**I wish you good luck. I still remember every day.**

_Eu te desejo boa sorte eu ainda lembro todos os dias_

**(Lost Heaven – L'arc-en-ciel)**

**-**

- Ino POV –

Lembram quando disse que nada poderia nos atrapalhar? Acho que falei cedo demais, isso realmente não pode estar acontecendo.

**ROCK FESTIVAL**

**A MAIOR BATALHA DAS BANDAS DE KONOHA NO SATO!**

**A grande oportunidade de tornar sua banda um sucesso! Tudo isso em um festival de música onde só a melhor banda terá uma grande oportunidade: Gravar um CD!**

**Para participar é muito fácil: grave um CD com no mínimo uma música da banda, e mande pra gente junto com fotos dos integrantes e nomes. Cada banda tem direito a tocar duas músicas composta por eles no dia do festival. É preciso que as bandas mandem seu material, pois só as MELHORES participarão!**

**Serão premiadas as bandas que ganharem até o terceiro lugar.**

**Prêmio para o terceiro lugar: Mp4 players para todos os integrantes, e um CD autografado pelo Miyavi.**

**Prêmio para o segundo lugar: Uma guitarra autografada pelos integrantes do The Gazette.**

**Prêmios para o primeiro lugar: Além de gravar um CD, poderá ir a um show do The Gazette por nossa conta!**

**NÃO PERCAM!!**

**Inscrições abertas!**

**-**

Isso que acabei de ler é um folheto que a TenTen acabou de me mandar por msn. Bom? Eu diria que sim, é uma grande oportunidade pra gente, mais ao mesmo tempo sinto que isso não vai prestar.

- Ino POV off –

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Porquinhaaaa xD

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Testudáááááá

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Tudo bem?

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

To ótima, a TenTen te mandou o folheto do festival tbm?

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Mandou sim, na hora que li fiquei super empolgada, mas depois fiquei com um pouco de receio, será que vai dar certo? E se a nossa banda não for escolhida?

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Tbm pensei nisso testuda, ia ser um prato cheio pros meninos zuarem a gente.

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

É verdade! A Temari, a TenTen e a Hinata acabaram de entrar, vou add elas.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Ta ok xD.

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x foi adicionada à conversa.**

**n.n TenTen n.n foi adicionada à conversa.**

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 foi adicionada à conversa.**

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Oi meninas o/

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Oi garotas .

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Oi gente n.n

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Oii xD

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Oi meninas o/

E o festival? Será que os meninos já sabem?

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Sabem sim, estão até marcando ensaio pra amanhã para gravarem o Cd pra mandar junto com a inscrição da Tsuki no Hikari, meu irmão está muito empolgado, e o Shika por incrível que pareça tbm xD

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Eu falei com o Neji hoje, e ele também está muito empolgado.

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

O Naruto-kun tbm está empolgado.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Novidade ¬¬'

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Ino-chan .

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Bom, mais e ai eles disseram alguma coisa sobre a nossa banda?

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

O Neji perguntou se a gente ia participar.

Eu disse que por mim a gente ia sim.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Por mim tbm, é uma chance e tanto!

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Também acho que devemos participar.

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Eu tbm u.ú

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

E vc testuda?? Topa participar tbm?

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Ah desculpa n.n

me distraí conversando com o Sasuke-kun

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

¬¬'

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Mais eu topo partipar tbm! \o/

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Ótimo! Vou add os meninos na conversa.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Ok.

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Ta bom.

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari foi adicionado à conversa**

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramem!! foi adicionado à conversa**

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Uchiha gostosão foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Sand Hottie foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Problemáticos...

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramem!! diz:**

Hinataaaaa-chaaaaannn meu amorrr n.n

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Naruto-kun

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Oi TenTenzinha

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n.n

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Oi minha cerejeira.

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Sasuke-kun.

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Oi irritante.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

GROSSO!!

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Bad blondie?? Desde quando você é do mal patyzinha??

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Desde quando você é gostoso?

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Desde sempre!

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

hahahahahahahahaha até parece.

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Pode dizer que vc ta louquinha por mim loirinha que eu sei ta.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Não seria ao contrário ruivinho? CONVENCIDO!

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Irritante!

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

O.O

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

O.O

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

O.O

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

O.O

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

xD

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

xD

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Problemáticos ¬¬'

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Eu quero rameeeeen!!

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

¬¬'

**Sand Hottie diz:**

¬¬'

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

¬¬'

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

¬¬'

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Naruto-kun ...

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

¬¬'

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

¬¬'

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Dobe ¬¬'

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

¬¬'

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Tentenzinha cadê você meu amor?

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

To aqui Neji xD

Genteeeeee e quanto ao festival, nós decidimos participar, o que acha Neji?

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Vocês tocam bem, tem chances.

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

De ganhar o segundo lugar hiushiushiushius

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Isso ai Sasuke hiushiushiushius

**Sand Hottie diz:**

xD elas só tem chances de ganhar em segundo mesmo!

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Isso ae 'tte bayo!

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

xD

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

**¬¬'**

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

**¬¬'**

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

**¬¬'**

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

**¬¬'**

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

¬¬'

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Vocês estão dizendo que não podemos ganhar em primeiro?? Ò.Ó

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

A banda de vocês é boa, mais a nossa é melhor.

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Que comentário mais ridículo, nós podemos ganhar sim!

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Não só podemos como VAMOS!

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Hahahahahhahahaha até parece que essas patyzinhas vão ganhar da gente

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Deixa elas sonharem

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Quem vai ganhar somos nós é claro

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Como sempre.

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Cala a boca Shika

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Problemática ¬¬'

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

É verdade nós vamos ganhaaarrr datte bayo!!

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Finalmente saiu alguma coisa que presta da boca do dobe

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Teme ¬¬'

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

¬¬'

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Mais Sasuke-kun, você mesmo disse que nos apóia pra gente se inscrever nesse festival e agora fica ai dizendo que não podemos ganhar.

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Vocês podem ganhar

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Se a nossa banda não tivesse competindo xD

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Até você Neji?

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

É verdade amorzinho.

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Não me chama assim, vocês vão ver só. Nós vamos ganhar esse festival!!

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Vamos mesmo!! E depois quando anunciarem nossa banda como vencedora a gente convida vcs para irem no estúdio verem a gente gravar nosso CD.

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Isso ae Ino-chan.

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Isso é o que veremos, loirinha.

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

Então à partir de agora a guerra foi declarada!!

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Vamos ver quem vai ganhar essa

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Que vença o melhor.

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Que somos nós

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

É claro

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Com certeza

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Não vai ter pras patyzinhas

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Não mesmo

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! diz:**

Veremos...

**-x-x-xIno... bad blondie! saiu da conversa**

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

É veremos

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Guerra declarada

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Vou adorar rir de vocês quando perderem

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x diz:**

E até lá... sem namoro!!

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

O que?

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Que? Hinata-chaaan TT-TT

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

O.O

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Vocês não estão falando sério estão??

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Seriíssimo!!

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

É isso ai meninas

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Isso mesmo!! Sem namoro!!

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Se fuderam... hahahahahahhaha

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 diz:**

Até amanhã... PERDEDORES!!

**n.n TenTen n.n diz:**

Bakas

"**Cerejeira" diz:**

Machistas

**x-xTemari s2 Shika x-x mudou seu nome para x-x Temari x-x**

**x-x Temari x-x diz:**

Tchauzinho futuros perdedores.

**s2 Hinata loves... s2 saiu da conversa**

**n.n TenTen n.n saiu da conversa**

"**Cerejeira" saiu da conversa**

**x-x Temari x-x saiu da conversa.**

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

O.O

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

TenTen O.O

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Hinata-chaaannn TT-TT

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

A problemática até mudou o nick ¬¬'

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Elas declararam guerra... agora temos que ensaiar mais do que nunca, mesmo que a gente ganhe sem precisar ensaiar hahahahahahhahah

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Será mesmo? Elas são boas

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Sim são

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Concordo

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Hinata-chaaannn TT-TT

**Sand Hottie diz:**

Não tão boas quanto nós… eu vou dormir.

**Sand Hottie saiu da conversa.**

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Hinata-chaaannn TT-TT

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Cala a boca dobe ¬¬'

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

TenTen TT-TT

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Até você Neji?? O.O

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Eu comecei a namorar ela ontem e ela já terminou comigo...

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Também vou sentir falta da minha Sakura.

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

E eu da minha problemática, a gente voltou ontem... mais que problemático

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Mais foram elas que declararam guerra, então vamos dar o nosso melhor nesse festival e mostrar pra elas que somos melhores!!

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Isso aiii datte bayoo, ai nós vamos ter nossas namoradas novamente!! \o/

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Elas vão voltar pra gente né??

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

O.O

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

O.O

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

O.O

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Não tinha pensado nisso,

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari diz:**

Nem, eu... aff que problemático.

**Dormir é uma arte... amar faz parte! Shika s2 Temari saiu da conversa.**

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Tomara que elas voltem.

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Hinata-chaaannn TT-TT

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

TenTen TT-TT

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Sakuraaa TT-TT

**Uchiha gostosão diz:**

Eu vou dormir...

**Uchiha gostosão saiu da conversa**

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Eu também... vá também Naruto, amanhã temos aula cedo...

**DATTE BAYO! Quero ramen!! diz:**

Ta bom, até amanhã Neji.

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! diz:**

Até. o/

**Foda? Eu sou mesmo! está offline.**

Naruto saiu do MSN, desligou o computador e foi dormir como seria a sua vida sem a sua Hinata-chan?? Tudo bem que concordava com os garotos quando dizia que a banda deles era melhor, não que a banda das garotas fosse pior, na verdade ele acreditava muito no potencial das garotas, só que eles também queriam gravar um CD, eles também queriam reconhecimento, eles também tinham sonhos!

Sonhos que estavam perto de serem realizados. Ele acreditava nas meninas, mas naquele festival eles iriam disputar sonhos, estava triste por ter que "brigar" com as meninas e com a sua namorada, mas quando temos a oportunidade de realizar sonhos, a gente se agarra a essa oportunidade, para não deixa-la escapar. A única coisa que queria era que todos dessem o seu melhor, e que vencesse o melhor!

-

-

-

A lua brilhava bonita no céu, estava cheia. A luz refletia é um belo rapaz sentado na janela, mal piscava enquanto a admirava tão bonita em meio ao céu escuro envolto de estrelas brilhantes. Seus cabelos ruivos balançavam ao suave toque do vento frio.

Gaara estava confuso, sempre tivera curiosidade sobre o amor, mas nunca o havia sentido por nenhuma garota antes. Por todos os lugares que ia as garotas caiam aos seus pés, declaravam-se, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era amor, gostava de ficar com elas, afinal era homem. Mas agora, o que estava sentindo por aquela garota era... _Diferente._

Era incrível como em dois dias uma garota houvesse conseguido mexer tanto com seus pensamentos. Afinal o que sentia por ela? Atração..._ Amor_?

Temari havia lhe dito que amor é quando você sente vontade de estar ao lado da pessoa o tempo todo, seu coração dispara, as pernas fraquejam, tem medo de parecer um idiota na frente da pessoa, mais vive fazendo coisas bestas pra ela te notar, quando está perto dela e não pode tocá-la uma aflição toma conta do seu peito, ver seu sorriso é suficiente pra melhorar o seu dia, você quer vê-la feliz, por mais que não seja ao seu lado. Sentia isso por Ino, mas como dizer isso a ela? Ele por mais que fosse o garanhão da escola, tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Tinha medo que ela realmente não estivesse a fim dele como sempre dizia.

Isso era um tanto quanto problemático, como dizia seu preguiçoso cunhado, mas ele tinha razão. Talvez ele pudesse usar o festival para conquistá-la, como desculpa pra se aproximar. Estava decidido, tentaria ser amigo de Ino, quem sabe assim ele descobriria se ela também sente algo por ele. Não custava nada tentar.

Saiu da janela e deitou em sua cama, amanhã seria um novo dia e ele precisaria estar descansado. Ele sabia que assim que fechasse os olhos ela invadiria seus sonhos.

**_Continua..._**

-

-

-

**_Yo leitores o/_**

Está aqui mais um capítulo da fic postada. O capítulo 6 já está pronto, mas só vou postar quando tiver leitores interessados em ler, e pra saber se estão interessados é necessário a review. É só apertar aquele botãozinho roxo cute cute escrito "Go" e escrever o que está achando da fic. Está quase chegando na parte em que eu parei pra re-escrever, e a fic já está acabando, assim que ela terminar vou postar a minha outra fic InoxGaa e meu projeto InoxShika. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que é basicamente a conversa de MSN. O próximo tem mais coisas. Obrigado aos leitores que tem mandado review!

Ja ne.


	6. Capítulo VI

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo VI**

**-**

**Take this time to realize, that you always shut your eyes**

_Pegue este tempo para realizar, q__ue você fecha sempre seus olhos_

**In the midst of trial, and everything is always right**

_No meio da experimentação, e__ tudo está sempre certo_

**And I think that it's time, this battle must be won**

_E eu penso de que é tempo, e__sta batalha deve ser ganha_

(Circle – Paramore)

**-**

A manhã na escola havia sido diferente, nada de risadas, e conversas. Por incrível que pareça todos estavam prestando atenção na aula. Sakura havia trocado seu lugar fixo ao lado do belo moreno de olhos ônix, por um lugar ao lado de uma bela garota de olhos perolados. Hinata havia lançado vários olhares ao loiro que estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, mais não mudou sua opinião, estava chateada queria que ele tivesse lhe apoiado como tantas vezes ela havia feito. Ela sabia que isso logo aconteceria, quando conseguisse ter sua própria banda, ela seria rival da dos meninos, mas não achava que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo.

A única que continuou no seu lugar foi Ino, que tentava ao máximo evitar olhar para Gaara. Mas naquela manhã ele não era o único que a admirava, o moreno ao seu lado, com fendas vermelhas nas bochechas, parecia abobado olhando a loira.

- Ei loirinha. – escutou alguém lhe chamando enquanto tentava prestar atenção nos problemas de matemática, o que parecia quase impossível por que não entendia nada. Virou-se para trás para ver quem lhe chamava.

- Gaara... – disse num suspiro já imaginando o que viria. – O que quer ruivinho?

- Eu só queria desejar boa sorte. – ele disse assustando Ino, e tentando disfarçar o leve rubor na face, tinha logo que realizar seu plano de ser amigo dela.

- Desculpa, acho que acabei de ter uma alucinação. – balançou a cabeça como se a qualquer momento fosse acordar de um sonho.

- Tsc loirinha você é mesmo complicada. – ele suspirou revirando os olhos.

- Desculpe Gaara, mas é que você é sempre tão convencido que é meio estranho um ato desses vindo de você.

- Eu sei. – deu um leve sorriso. – Vocês vão mesmo precisar de sorte se querem mesmo ganhar da gente.

- Era mesmo esperar demais de você ruivinho irritante. – revirou os olhos colocando a franja que lhe caia no olho direito atrás da orelha.

- Mas eu falo sério, vocês serão... é... – enrolava enquanto procurava palavras.

- Somos?

- Seãooasiais. – falou rapidamente e baixo.

- Oque? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, Gaara respirou fundo.

- Serão boas rivais. – disse por fim arrancando um sorriso de Ino.

- Obrigada, será bom competir com vocês também. – admitiu mantendo o sorriso confiante, e totalmente encantador na opinião de Gaara.

- E se você quiser. – começou se aproximando mais da carteira da loira. – Eu posso consolar você quando anunciarem nossa banda como vencedora. – falou sedutoramente sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você é mesmo um idiota não é Gaara. – gritou irritada esquecendo-se totalmente que estava em uma sala de aula. Mas não passou despercebido pela professora que os olhava de forma ameaçadora.

- A Senhorita Yamanaka e Senhor Sabaku no, parecem estar em um papo bem animado ai atrás, será que não preferem conversar lá fora? – perguntou a professora de cabelos curtos e negros que segurava uma porquinha nos braços.

- Não professora, desculpe-nos pela conversa. É que o Gaara pediu ajuda em um dos problemas de matemática e eu já tinha explicado umas mil vezes e ele não estava entendendo, ou pelo menos fingindo que não entendia. – mentiu dando seu sorriso mais falso. Chutou a canela de Gaara para que ele lhe ajudasse na mentira.

- É isso sim professora, mas a Ino não é uma boa professora. – provocou sorrindo de canto irritando a loira profundamente.

- Tudo bem então, volte aos problemas. E se tiver alguma dúvida Senhor Sabaku no, eu estou aqui para tirar dúvidas mesmo. – finalizou a professora que acariciava a porquinha.

- Idiota. – disse baixo sentando-se corretamente na carteira.

- Pense direitinho na minha proposta.

-

-

-

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Gaara durante a aula de matemática Ino? – perguntou Sakura enquanto caminhavam juntas para a saída da escola.

- Você e o Gaara brigaram Ino? – intrometeu-se Temari.

- Ele estava sendo ele mesmo. Só isso. – respondeu Ino em meio a um suspiro.

- Vocês vão acabar namorando. – comentou Hinata dando uma risadinha tímida devido ao olhar fulminante de Ino.

- Sem chances, o Gaara me detesta. – lembrou.

- Sabe, eu ia adorar você como minha cunhada Ino. – disse a abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Temari eu acho meio difícil disso acontecer. – parecia desapontada olhando um ponto qualquer no pátio.

- E porque Ino? – perguntou TenTen entrando no assunto também.

- Por que eu acho mais fácil ele namorar aquela morena que ele está agarrando bem ali. – apontou pra onde olhava. Onde Gaara quase engolia uma garota de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Abaixou a cabeça triste e continuou caminhando sendo seguida pelas meninas que balançavam a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Meu irmão não toma mesmo jeito. – suspirou desapontada olhando a cena, ela sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por Ino, só não sabia por que ele ainda agia como se odiasse a loira.

Quando chegaram ao grande portão da escola despediram-se, pois cada uma ia por uma direção, menos Temari que morava perto de Ino. As duas loiras caminhavam em silêncio, Temari estava pensativa e parecia um pouco triste. Ino não conseguia tirar a cena que havia acabado de ver da cabeça. Gaara conseguia mesmo ser estúpido. Tudo bem que ela vivia ignorando ele, mas ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

Quer dizer, eles não tinham nada um com o outro, mas ela se sentia mal com tudo aquilo. Não gostou nem um pouco de ver ele se esfregando com aquela morena, sentiu raiva, inveja... ciúmes. Gaara queria que Ino aceitasse ficar com ele, mas em momento algum parecia ter interesse de mudar seus atos para ficar com a loira, continuava o mesmo galinha de sempre.

- Ei Ino. – chamou Temari tirando a loira de seus devaneios.

- O que foi Temari-chan? – perguntou virando-se para encará-la.

- Você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão não está. – Ino arregalou os olhos com a pergunta que a amiga havia lhe feito, estava tão na cara assim?

- Não seja boba Temari. – riu sem graça balançando os braços freneticamente negando a pergunta.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, somos amigas a pouco tempo mais eu conheço você.

- Acho que não dá mesmo pra continuar mentindo. – Ino suspirou derrotada.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, ele também gosta de você.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim.

- Não estou. Pro Gaara é muito difícil demonstrar sentimentos. Ele era muito apegado a nossa mãe, e ele não soube lhe dar muito bem com a morte dela. Ele é meio fechado por causa disso.

- Desculpe Temari eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem, eu já me conformei. Mais para o Gaara é mais difícil por que ele estava no carro com ela no dia do acidente, ele acha que devia ter morrido junto de nossa mãe, ele sofreu muito, e acho que é por isso que ele tem medo de demonstrar sentimentos. – disse pensativa olhando as nuvens, Ino abaixou a cabeça pensando nas palavras de Temari. – Acho que devia dar uma chance pra ele.

- É talvez eu deva.

Realmente ela não esperava por isso, será que era por isso mesmo que ele nunca demonstrava sentimentos? Sentia-se incrivelmente estúpida, talvez devesse mesmo dar uma chance pra ele, afinal todos merecem uma segunda chance.

- Bom aqui à gente se separa Ino-chan. – avisou Temari enquanto parava de andar, dando um sorriso triste.

- Sim, nos vemos à tarde no ensaio. – despediu-se Ino parando de caminhar também. – E Temari talvez você deva seguir seu próprio conselho.

- Do que está falando?

- Do Shikamaru.

- Tudo se resolverá depois desse festival. – disse triste olhando as nuvens, o hobbie favorito do seu preguiçoso namorado.

- Espero que sim. Ja ne. – despediu seguindo o caminho para sua casa. Temari fez o mesmo seguindo o caminho ao contrário.

-

-

-

Mais um ensaio, esse era um dos mais importantes, além de ensaiarem iriam também gravar uma música para mandarem junto com a inscrição da banda. Faziam mais de uma hora que ensaiavam, erraram muito no início mais aprenderam fácil a composição que Ino havia feito especialmente para esse festival.

- Vamos gravar agora? – perguntou Ino já preparando a guitarra.

- Vamos sim. – respondeu Temari.

- Um, dois, três, vai. – TenTen batia as baquetas enquanto falava.

**My reality is something weird**

**My unfriendly smile on my way**

**Nothing new this wearisome day**

_Minha realidade é algo misterioso_

_Meu inimigo sorriu no meu modo_

_Nada novo nesse dia tedioso._

**This world is full of narcissist**

**The girls dressed are just a put-on**

**Oops! I'm all thumbs, I'm not like you**

_Esse mundo está cheio de narcisista._

_As garotas vestidas são apenas um fingimento_

_Ops! Eu estou toda suja, eu não sou como você._

**Everybody's raping me. ****Everybody's lying to me**

**Everybody's looking at me. Everybody's laughing at me**

**So what! Don't care what people say.**

_Todos estão acabando comigo. Todos estão mentindo para mim_

_Todos estão olhando para mim. Todos estão rindo de mim_

_Então o que! Não importa o que as pessoas dizem._

**I'm going my way. ****I believe in my way**

**I'm better than you guys**

**I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!**

**I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love**

**I'm not stupid like you**

**All that I need is, I only need is selfless love**

**All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love**

_Estou indo no meu caminho, Estou acreditando no meu caminho. _

_Eu estou melhor que vocês caras_

_Eu estou vivendo meu jeito, não do jeito deles, yeah._

_Eu estou achando meu caminho, Eu estou achando meu amor._

_Eu não sou idiota como você._

_Tudo o que preciso é eu só preciso de um amor livre._

_Tudo que eu não preciso é, eu só preciso de um amor livre._

**They think ****I'm a lucky girl**

**But I'm just doing what I want**

**Hey everybody, they're jealousy about me**

_Eles acham que eu sou uma menina de sorte_

_Mas eu só estou fazendo o que quero_

_Hei vocês todos, eles só têm inveja de mim._

**You guys are wrong, be truth to yourself**

**Throw your guns & weapons right now**

**Let's enjoy your beautiful life with me**

_Vocês estão errados, sejam honestos consigo mesmo._

_Saque seus revolveres & armas agora mesmo_

_Vamos juntar sua linda vida comigo_

**Everybody hates me. ****Everybody's waiting for me**

**Everybody's hurting at me. Everybody's hunting for me**

**So what! Please leave me alone!**

_Todo mundo me odeia, todo mundo está esperando por mim._

_Todos estão me machucando, todos estão me caçando._

_E dai? Por favor, me deixe sozinha!_

**I'm going my way. ****I believe in my way**

**I'm better than you guys.**

**I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!**

**I'm finding my way, I'm finding my love**

**I'm not cheap like you guys**

**All that I need is, I only need is selfless love**

**All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love**

_Estou indo no meu caminho, Estou acreditando no meu caminho. _

_Eu estou melhor que vocês caras_

_Eu estou vivendo meu jeito, não do jeito deles, yeah._

_Eu estou achando meu caminho, Eu estou achando meu amor._

_Eu não sou fútil como você caras._

_Tudo o que preciso é eu só preciso de um amor livre._

_Tudo que eu não preciso é, eu só preciso de um amor livre._

**I'm going my way. ****I believe in my way**

**I'm better than you guys**

**I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!**

**I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love**

**I'm not stupid like you**

**All that I need is, I only need is selfless love**

**All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love**

_Estou indo no meu caminho, Estou acreditando no meu caminho. _

_Eu estou melhor que vocês caras_

_Eu estou vivendo meu jeito, não do jeito deles, yeah._

_Eu estou achando meu caminho, Eu estou achando meu amor._

_Eu não sou idiota como você._

_Tudo o que preciso é eu só preciso de um amor livre._

_Tudo que eu não preciso é, eu só preciso de um amor livre._

Terminaram animadas, tinha saído perfeito!

- Ficou demais. – animou-se Sakura escorando o baixo na parede da garagem.

- Também gostei. – disse Hinata sentando-se no sofá.

- Agora já podemos nos inscrever nesse festival.

- É mesmo. Mas garotas, a nossa banda ainda não tem um nome, ou têm? – lembrou Ino sentando-se ao lado de Hinata.

- Você lembrou de uma coisa importante Ino, isso é um completo desastre escolher nome pra banda é muito difícil. – Temari sentou no chão escorando a cabeça no joelho de Ino.

- Temos que pensar em um nome bom e marcante. E rápido, precisamos do nome pra fazer a inscrição. – Sakura lembrou sentando-se ao lado de Temari.

- Ai que coisa mais chata. – falou TenTen enquanto andava pra um lado e pro outro pensativa.

- Que tal "Garotas que vieram pra ficar"? – sugeriu Hinata.

- Isso daria certo pra um slogan. – cortou Temari.

- Black Sakuras? (**N/A: **adivinhem quem sugeriu esse?)

- Não! – exclamaram todas juntas.

- Já sei. – gritou Ino batendo o punho direito fechado na mão esquerda.

- Já sabe o que Ino-chan? – perguntou TenTen parando de andar e olhando a amiga que sorria como se tivesse tido a melhor idéia do mundo.

- O nome da banda.

- E ta esperando o que pra contar pra gente?

-

-

-

Mais um dia amanhecia na calma cidade de Konoha, mas para aquele grupo que estava acostumado com as mancadas de Naruto, as risadas das garotas, a preguiça do Shikamaru, o mau humor de Gaara, e o ar de superioridade de Sasuke e Neji, viam agora um grupo silencioso. Tudo bem que Naruto continuava dando mancadas, mas Hinata não mais o defendia, na verdade agora ela ajudava a zoá-lo.

Depois de escolherem o nome da sua nova banda, as garotas já haviam mandado o CD com duas músicas para a inscrição do festival de música. Os garotos então viram que era mesmo sério, elas iam competir e o que era pior, contra eles!

Depois que suas namoradas resolveram montar uma banda e competir contra eles para ganhar o festival, tudo havia ficado muito difícil. Por serem muito orgulhosos e seguros de si não admitiam que as garotas pudessem sim ganhar deles, o que tornava o conflito ainda maior. A guerra só havia começado por que eles não queriam acreditar no potencial delas, ou melhor, não queriam admitir. Eles não queriam ceder, e nem elas. Todos defendiam o seu lado, e o que antes era um mar de rosas acabou por virar um campo de batalha.

- Eu já disse que a NOSSA banda vai ganhar!! – Temari bateu o pé já irritada com o que os garotos diziam.

- Só em sonhos! – riu Sasuke fazendo pose de superior.

- Pode rir agora Sasuke, por que quem ri por último ri melhor. – afirmou a rosada cruzando os braços.

- E nós riremos por último! – Neji disse calmamente dando um leve sorriso de canto.

- NÃO MESMO!! – Gritaram Hinata e TenTen juntas.

- Que briga mais idiota 'tte bayo! – Naruto por incrível que pareça disse em voz baixa enquanto tampava os ouvidos pelos gritos das garotas.

Aquela briga já durava desde que chegaram à escola, os antigos casais apaixonados agora agiam como inimigos, eles queriam provar que apesar da banda delas ser boa, eles eram melhores e mais conhecidos do que elas, elas queriam provar que apesar de serem novas, iriam botar pra quebrar, mais nenhuma das duas partes aceitavam a opinião do outro.

Por mais que não estivessem se dando bem passavam o tempo todo juntos. Já estava na hora do recreio, e eles continuavam discutindo, exceto um casal que olhava de longe, já não agüentavam mais aquela discussão, ela pensava que não precisava discutir por isso, que no dia do festival elas iriam mostrar pra eles quem é que é melhor ou não, ele pensava que era desnecessário, afinal eles eram namorados, e com essas discussões poderiam acabar por ofender e machucar os sentimentos um do outro e ficarem inimigos pro resto da vida, e ela não deixava de concordar com o Gaara nesse ponto.

Sim, o casal que antes era o centro das atenções por estarem sempre brigando, hoje estava um ao lado do outro, conversando normalmente, e achando a briga dos amigos desnecessária.

- Suco? – Ino ofereceu à Gaara enquanto os outros continuavam discutindo.

- Eu quero. – respondeu pegando o suco que lhe fora oferecido. – O que acha de dar uma volta? – ele perguntou depois de tomar um gole de suco de morango.

- Melhor do que ficar aqui. – disse já se levantando da grama e seguindo o ruivo que fazia o mesmo. - Nossa os gritos das garotas estão ecoando até agora dentro do meu cérebro. – ela massageava a orelha com o dedo.

- Eles vão se arrepender depois por estarem se ofendendo tanto. – murmurou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Será que eles não entendem que essa briga toda é desnecessária? – a loira comentou suspirando enquanto olhava para o céu azul.

- Eu acho que não, estão levando tudo muito a sério.

- As meninas estão chateadas por que os garotos sempre deram a maior força para que elas montassem uma banda, e agora ficam duvidando do potencial delas. Do nosso potencial.

- Não é isso, a banda de vocês é ótima, mais é que nós sempre ganhamos os festivais que participamos, então acho que isso subiu a cabeça deles. – defendeu o ruivo.

- Eu entendo, mas acho que somos amigos, devíamos agir como amigos, ajudando uns aos outros e não tentando detonar, sabe. Eles estão agindo como inimigos e isso não é nada bom. O pior é que às vezes sinto como se fosse minha culpa. – desabafou a loira.

- Sua culpa?

- Sim, se eu não tivesse entrado na banda, então as garotas não iriam querer competir nesse festival.

- Não seja boba loirinha. Não é sua culpa, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acaba acontecendo mesmo.

- É eu sei. Mas eu acho que devemos ficar juntos, e quem ganhar ganhou.

- Fala sério?

- É lógico que eu quero que a minha banda ganhe – deu um sorriso divertido, e ele a olhou de canto um pouco irritado – Mas seria melhor se continuássemos juntos e amigos.

- Então o que você sugere pra fazer que eles voltem a ficar amigos e não se matarem antes do festival.

- Talvez se eles reaprenderem o verdadeiro sentido de um festival como esses.

- Que é?

- Fazer amizades, conhecer novas bandas, e fazer música sem se importar com que os outros pensem. Desde quando bandas de rock se importam em agradar? Eles não estão nem ai, precisamos mostrar isso a eles, e apoiar uns aos outros, afinal somos amigos, e no caso deles, namorados.

- Então o que você acha de nós dois começarmos a compormos juntos? – sugeriu escondendo o leve rubor que surgia em sua face.

- Não sei não.

- Qual é Ino, pensa bem. Se nós dois que vivemos brigando começarmos a andar juntos vai fazer com que eles pensem melhor. Nós vamos compor músicas pras duas bandas assim vamos ajudar uns aos outros não é?

- Boa idéia a sua. – desde o dia anterior estava pensando sobre dar uma chance a Gaara, talvez essa fosse a oportunidade ideal. - Às duas horas na minha casa pode ser? – sugeriu o olhando de canto.

- Porque na sua casa?

- Porque se for na sua a Temari vai achar estranho, e vamos manter isso em segredo por enquanto, e minha mãe foi visitar minha tia em Iwagakure, e meu pai está em Tokyo então poderemos ficar mais a vontade pra compor. – explicou.

- Então as duas na sua casa.

- Hai.

-

-

-

O relógio marcava 13h30min na casa de certo loirinho, que apesar de demonstrar a todos que não se importava por ter terminado seu namoro com Hinata, estava muito chateado, demorou muito a cair à ficha que ela gostava dele, e agora perdê-la depois de tanto tempo estava sendo muito doloroso para Naruto.

"_Nossa, to sentindo tanto a falta da Hinata-chan! Será que ela vai voltar pra mim quando tudo isso acabar?" _

Eram os pensamos que não saiam de sua cabeça desde o termino do namoro, quando as garotas resolveram competir contra eles na grande Batalha das Bandas. Depois de muito se lamentar e tomar banho, o loiro vestiu uma calça jeans clara meio gasta, uma camisa laranja, e all star preto, deixou os cabelos arrepiados como sempre deixava, pegou seu baixo rosa, (**N/A:** Na fic ele é fã do Mark Hopus do Blink 182) o colocou nas costas, e foi a caminho da casa do Sasuke, onde ensaiaria com sua banda.

Já eram 14h00min quando chegou até a garagem onde ensaiavam, era uma garagem espaçosa, as paredes eram azul escuro, e tinham uns desenhos de grafite que eles mesmos haviam feito há um tempo atrás, tinham alguns pôsteres de bandas que os garotos gostavam que ia do grunge ao hard core. Nirvana, Ramones, Beatles, Blink 182, Sum 41, My Chemical Romance, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Kiss, Gazette, Miyavi, Green Day entre muitos outros. Realmente eles tinham gostos muito variados, eram assim por dizer: ecléticos dentro do estilo rock.

Nas paredes também havia fotos dos garotos, de shows que já haviam feito, das garotas, tinha uma guitarra autografada pelo Axl pendurada na parede, a qual Neji lutou pra conseguir no leilão, tinha um quadro com baquetas que o Shikamaru havia conseguido pegar do Travis Baker em um show inesquecível que foram juntos, do Blink 182, que como todos os outros do grupo ficou super triste quando essa banda acabou, era um gosto que todos compartilhavam.

Eram relíquias pra eles, e não gostavam que ninguém tocasse neles. Perto dos instrumentos havia dois sofás pretos, no qual os garotos estavam jogados. Sasuke estava com uma camisa preta do Alice in Chains, e por cima uma camisa de mangas compridas xadrez de botão, mais estavam todos abertos. O casaco era marrom com vermelho e cinza, uma calça jeans clara bem gasta e com alguns rasgados no joelho, e all star preto. (**N/A:** A la Kurt Cobain xD).

Neji estava com uma blusa cinza, com uma camisa preta social aberta por cima de mangas curtas, calça preta, e all star verde musgo. Shikamaru estava com uma regata verde musgo, bermuda creme bem larga caindo deixando aparecer suas cuecas pretas, e um tênis adidas star branco, com as meias brancas até a canela. (**N/A:** Travis Baker xD Gaara: Você ta recebendo pra fazer propaganda? Eu: Na verdade não, mais é só pra saberem com que tênis ele estava. Mais agora que você comentou EU QUERO COMISSÃO TT-TT Gaara:¬¬').

- Olha lá o teme ta se achando o Kurt japonês. – riu o loiro apontando para Sasuke que estava esparramado em dos sofás, e que ao ouvir o comentário do amigo fechou a cara. Todos que estavam no local – menos Sasuke é claro – deram risada do comentário do amigo.

- Cala a boca dobe.

- Mais é verdade, você ta parecendo o Kurt devera, só falta pintar o cabelo de loiro. – Neji brincou bagunçando o cabelo do moreno.

- Eu gosto dele algum problema? – irritou-se o moreno fechando a cara.

- Não nenhum. – disse abafando as risadas, mas Naruto já havia até caído no chão de tanto rir da cara do amigo.

- Problemáticos – disse ao acordar do seu sono. Naruto conseguiu parar de rir e levantou do chão.

- Mudando de assunto, eu acho que não sou só eu que estou sentindo falta da minha namorada. – comentou sério o loiro mais alegre e idiota de Konoha.

- É verdade, todos estão sentindo falta das nossas problemáticas.

- É verdade. – admitiu o moreno de olhos perolados.

- Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta da Sakura.

- Então eu estive pensando... – começou sendo interrompido por uma risada irônica de Sasuke.

- Vai nevar... O dobe pensou. – foi à chance de revidar pelo apelido que o amigo havia lhe dado minutos atrás.

- Cala a boca Kurt japonês. – o loiro gritou fazendo com que todos voltassem a rir de Sasuke que havia se emburrado. - Então posso continuar? – perguntou depois de todos pararem de rir.

- Pode. – respondeu Neji.

- Como eu dizia, eu pensei da gente compor uma música para as garotas, como um pedido pra elas voltarem pra gente sabe? To com medo de quando tudo isso acabar a Hinata não queira mais namorar comigo.

- Também tenho medo da Tenten não querer mais nada comigo. – afirmou o jovem Hyuuga pensando na idéia que Naruto havia dado.

- Então, vamos fazer uma música pra elas, no festival a gente pode tocar duas músicas, e ai a gente toca também essa que a gente vai compor, acho que elas vão gostar datte bayo. – animou-se levantando o punho.

- Finalmente o dobe deu uma idéia construtiva. – comentou Sasuke recebendo um olhar mortal de Naruto.

- Então vamos começar a compor essa música logo. – suspirou cansado se espreguiçando.

- Não vai dizer que é problemático compor uma música? – brincou Neji sabendo da preguiça que seu amigo tinha de fazer tudo.

- É ainda mais problemático ficar sem minha problemática.

- Então vamos começar datte bayooo!! xD

E assim com esse pensamento otimista, e bem animado da parte de Naruto, os garotos se juntaram para pensar numa música que expressasse tudo o que eles sentiam, para que assim pudessem conseguir suas namoradas de volta.

-

-

-

Ino e Gaara estavam na sala da casa da loira já fazia uma hora. Estavam sentados no chão com os violões no colo, ao redor deles vários papéis amassados, e um que Ino escrevia e corrigia direto. Nesse tempo que ficaram juntos descobriram muitas coisas em comum entre eles, e o que antes era inimizade se tornou uma chance para grandes amigos, ou talvez algo mais.

- Nossa essa música ta ficando bem bacana. – disse enquanto terminava de escrever no papel as notas da música.

- Ficou boa sim. – concordou enquanto tocava.

- Será que nosso plano vai dar certo?

- Espero que sim.

- Vamos repassar _It Could Be You_? – sugeriu a loira já pegando o violão.

- Vamos. 3, 2, 1. – deu início à música e logo Ino começou a cantar.

**You and me all alone**

**It's too late to say we didn't know**

**We shouldn't be all alone**

**One of us might lose control**

**Of these feelings we've been hiding**

**Deep down they might start to show**

**Not here not now watch my frustrations grow**

_Você e eu sozinhos_

_É tarde demais para dizer que nós não sabíamos_

_Nós não devemos estar sozinhos_

_Um de nós pode perder o controle_

_Desses sentimentos que nós estivemos escondendo_

_Profundamente eles podem começar a aparecer_

_Não aqui, não agora minhas frustrações crescem._

**I know what I feel and you feel it too**

**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move**

**Who's gonna put their heart on the line**

**It could be me it could be you tonight**

_Eu sei o que eu sinto e você sente o mesmo_

_Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro movimento_

_Quem irá colocar o coração na minha_

_Será eu, será você à noite._

**Show me who you are**

**Stop me before I go too far**

**'cause it hurts to hold back**

**So hold me or I might crack**

**I'm gasoline you're the match**

**I'm not sure if we can handle that**

**We might explode could be a mess**

**I say we take the chance**

_Mostre-me quem você é_

_Pare-me antes que eu também vá longe_

_Porque machuca se agarrar ao passado_

_Então me abrace ou posso rachar_

_Eu sou a gasolina você é o fósforo_

_Eu não tenho certeza se nós podemos segurar isso_

_Nós podemos explodir, será uma desordem_

_Eu digo que nós agarramos a chance._

**I know what I feel and you feel it too**

**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move**

**Who's gonna put their heart on the line**

**It could be me it could be you tonight**

_Eu sei o que eu sinto e você sente o mesmo_

_Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro movimento_

_Quem irá colocar o coração na minha_

_Será eu, será você à noite._

**I'm mixed up confused**

**And I don't know what to do**

**I want to and I'd love to**

**If I knew you'd want me to**

**If you get any closer then I gonna have to scream**

_Eu estou confusa_

_E eu não sei o que fazer_

_Eu o quero e o amarei_

_Se eu souber que você me amará._

_Se você chegar mais perto então terei que gritar_

**I know what I feel and you feel it too**

**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move**

**Who's gonna put their heart on the line**

**It could be me it could be you…**

_Eu sei o que eu sinto e você sente o mesmo_

_Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro movimento_

_Quem irá colocar o coração na minha_

_Será eu, será você..._

**I know what I feel and you feel it too**

**I dream of that first kiss and who'll make the first move**

**Who's gonna put their heart on the line**

**It could be me it could be you tonight**

_Eu sei o que eu sinto e você sente o mesmo_

_Eu sonho com o primeiro beijo e quem fará o primeiro movimento_

_Quem irá colocar o coração na minha_

_Será eu, será você à noite._

A loira terminou a música lançando um olhar para Gaara esperando aprovação, que deu um discreto sorriso.

- Ficou ótima! – o ruivo afirmou.

- É ficou boa mesmo. – disse enquanto se levantava do chão e ia à direção da janela para abrir a cortina.

- Você notou como a letra parece com a nossa situação atual? – disse colocando o violão no chão levantando-se e se aproximando de Ino que estava de pé.

- Nem notei _"É claro que notei não sou burra"_ – disse se virando para encarar o ruivo, mas quando viu que ele se aproximava foi se afastando, andando pra trás.

- **I know what I feel and you feel it too **– cantou se aproximando ainda mais da loira que já tinha se encostado na parede - **I dream of that first Kiss... **– cantou agora já com seu corpo colado ao da loira que estava estática e não podia mais sair do lugar - **and who'll make the first move **– cantou isso num sussurro bem próximo ao ouvido da loira o que a fez arrepiar, e sentir seu coração disparar.

- Se você chegar mais perto, então terei que gritar. – disse também num sussurro que fez Gaara dar um leve sorriso, mas isso não fez ele recuar.

- Nós não deveríamos estar sozinhos um de nós dois pode perder o controle – disse ainda num sussurro no ouvido da loira – Desses sentimentos que nós estamos escondendo – continuou sussurrando mais dessa vez com os lábios quase colados aos lábios de Ino – profundamente eles podem começar a aparecer.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, tomou os lábios dela pra si, num beijo inicialmente calmo mais depois que a loira deu passagem para que o ruivo aprofundasse o beijo, foi cheio de desejo e paixão. Ino não resistiu, havia decidido dar uma chance ao ruivo quem sabe ele mudasse. Separaram-se por falta de ar, e ficaram se encarando.

- Já tinha muito tempo que estava com vontade de fazer isso. – quebrou o silêncio colocando a franja de Ino que caia no olho atrás da orelha dela.

- Ainda bem que fez. – sorriu passando seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo.

- Posso fazer de novo? – perguntou ainda com os lábios quase colados ao da loira, suas respirações estavam ofegantes.

- Quando quiser. – depois de ouvir a resposta dela, ele voltou a beijá-la.

Ficaram trocando beijos até se tocarem da hora, tinham que ir encontrar suas bandas para o ensaio.

- Eu não quero ir pro ensaio. – disse ainda agarrado a cintura da loira.

- Nem eu, mais nós temos que ir.

- Que saco – os dois riram. E Ino afastou o ruivo, andou até a mesa e pegou a composição que haviam feito. – E então vamos usar essa música?

- Vamos olhar primeiro com eles, e depois decidimos se vamos tocar essa.

- Ok. Eu também não sei se as meninas já têm algo em mente pra esse festival.

- É verdade. Então loirinha eu tenho que ir, mas a gente se vê amanhã na escola certo? – perguntou se aproximando da loira.

- Claro ruivinho. – os dois sorriram, ele despediu dela com um beijo e foi para o ensaio.

-

-

-

A loira andava pelas ruas de Konoha a caminho da casa de Hinata. Estava feliz por ter dado uma chance pra Gaara, ele era diferente do que ela havia pensado. Ela descobriu que ele não era só um irritante que vivia implicando com ela, ele também era muito divertido e até fofo quando queria.

Chegou até a garagem de Hinata e achou as garotas rindo.

- Porquinhaaaa você veio. – gritou Sakura quando viu a loira entrar na garagem.

- Oi testuda. – cumprimentaram-se com um abraço.

- A Ino-chan parece muito feliz. – comentou Hinata.

- É verdade Ino, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari.

- Resolvi seguir seu conselho e dei uma chance ao Gaara. – disse sorrindo, Temari pulou no pescoço da amiga a abraçando feliz.

- Ah nem acredito to tão feliz!! – Temari falou soltando o pescoço de Ino.

- Você ta namorando o Gaara? – perguntou a morena de coques.

- Não namorando, a gente ficou hoje.

- Ai Ino então se eu fosse você não ficava tão feliz, você sabe da fama do Gaara.

- Eu sei testuda, mas quem sabe ele não mude?

- É talvez.

- Ai Sakura pára de agorar, talvez essa seja a chance do Gaara e da Ino serem felizes. – Temari incentivou.

- É verdade. – apoiou TenTen.

- Mais como foi que vocês ficaram? – perguntou Hinata.

- Ele deu idéia da gente compor algumas músicas juntos, eu aceitei, e ai ele foi lá em casa nós conversamos, e acabamos ficando. – explicou Ino com um sorriso.

- Por falar em composições, nós também fizemos uma música. – lembrou TenTen pegando o papel onde a música estava escrita.

- Sério? – perguntou pegando a folha das mãos da morena de coques.

- Vamos tocar ela pra Ino-chan ver. – sugeriu Hinata.

- Ótima idéia Hinata-chan. – apoiou Sakura já pegando o baixo.

-

-

-

Músicas usadas nesse capítulo:

**Zero – Anna Tsuchiya**

**It Could Be You - Alexz Johnson**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Primeiro quero agradecer à todos que mandaram reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic! O próximo capítulo é o capítulo que eu tinha parado daquela outra vez pra re-escrever e repostar. Acho que daqui a 3 capítulos vocês irão saber o final dessa fic! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem mandando review, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto! E será postado em breve.

Até a próxima,

Ja ne o/

Brianna Amarantha.

**-**

**-**

Resposta as reviews:

**Ana Cecília**

Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste capítulo, e continue acompanhando e mandando review.

Obrigada!

--

**Guino Mio**

O nick do Shika realmente ficou muito legal! xD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando! Eu já sei quem vai ganhar o festival, mais por enquanto é surpresa! Vai ficar pro último capítulo, que não vai demorar muito a ficar pronto não, faltam uns 3 capítulos pra essa fic chegar ao fim! Sim as meninas são más xD mas no final acho que tudo se resolverá!

Ja ne o/

--

**Cereja Hot**

Não precisa mais ficar curiosa, ta ai novo capítulo. Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando!!

--

**deidara-danna**

Fico muito feliz que goste da minha fic! Muito obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando!

--

**Debora Hyuuga**

Fico hiper feliz que esteja gostando, espero que continue acompanhando e que goste desse novo capítulo!

Ja ne o/

--

**Aline Agatha**

Weeeee \o/ ela leu mesmooo!!

Também amo a Avril, acho ela demais xD, minha mãe também vive dizendo pra não fazer besteiras mas as vezes é inevitável n.n. Você também gosta do Green Day?? Nhaaaaiii que massa, eles são perfeitoooss!! E de quem o Gaara não é o amor da vida ein? Ele é lindo e é ruivo xD

E quanto o ódio ser o sentimento mais próximo do amor, eu concordo plenamente. O ódio pode virar amor, o amor pode virar ódio. O amor e o ódio sempre andam juntos pelo mesmo caminho.

Eu já decidi quem vai ganhar o festival, não vou contar quem vai ser agora porque quero que seja surpresa, mais já adianto que os meninos não vão desistir! Mais vai ficar tudo bem entre eles. E eu fico mega feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!! Eu gosto de escrever em U.A justamente por isso, porque dá pra criar uma personalidade diferente dos personagens, eu não gosto da Sakura então por isso acho que nunca vou escrever uma fic que ela seja a principal, a minha personalidade bate total com a da Ino, e por isso que quis escrever essa fic colocando ela mais ainda parecida comigo! Você pode até perceber que a Sakura mal aparece na fic, é sempre mais a Ino e a Temari. Espero de coração que continue acompanhando!!

Ja ne o/

--

**Ferzinha-chan**

Ta ai o novo capítulo, demorei um pouco mais ta ai! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, continue lendo.

--

**Gata negra**

Obrigada!

Adorei sua review xD

Eu acho que você vai gostar do final da fic n.n

Continua acompanhando!!

--

**x-x-xerikitax-x-x-x**

Que bom que está gostando n.n e muito obrigada!!

Ta ai o novo capítulo espero que goste!

Eu também amo fics de InoxGaa acho que são as melhores, junto com algumas ShikaxIno que é meu segundo casal preferido xD

--

**viviana**

Obrigada!!

Continue acompanhando!!

--

**vinicius!!**

Obrigada!

Ta aqui o novo capítulo, espero que goste. o/

--

**kristiane...**

Tá ai o primeiro beijo InoxGaa da fic!

Eles vão ficar juntos sim, mais vão acontecer muitas coisas...

Também amo esse casal, acho-os muito fofos!!

Continue acompanhando a fic!

--

**ticia!!**

Obrigada!!

Não paro não, ta ai o novo capítulo e espero que goste!!

Continue acompanhando!!

--

**isa s2 inbXgaara!**

Que bom que gostou!!

Obrigada e continue acompanhando!!

--

**ana luiza **

Ta ai o novo capítulo!

Continue acompanhando!!

--

**--ludimila--**

Que bom que a minha fic foi a primeira que você começou a ler pelo fanfiction! Fico honrada, e muito feliz que tenha gostado!! E espero que continue acompanhando!!

--

**+ 100& mariana +**

Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando!!

--

**camilinhayamanaka**

Fico feliz que esteja gostando!!

Também amo esse casal! Acho-os muito fofos, que pena que o tio Kishimoto não pensa assim!!

Ta ai o novo capítulo e espero que goste!!

Obrigada e continue acompanhando!!

--

**Sabuku no Janaina **

Obrigada!!

A outra fic eu acho que vai se chamar "Quando o amor acontece..." mais ainda não tenho certeza.

Ta ai o capítulo 6, espero que goste!

Continue acompanhando!!


	7. Capítulo VII

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo VII – Nós vamos pro festival**

**-**

**My friends tried to tell me all along that you weren't the right one for me**

_Minhas amigas tentaram me dizer desde o início que você não era o certo para mim_

**My friends tried to tell me to be strong I bet you ****didn't think that I would see**

_Minhas amigas tentaram me dizer para ser forte eu aposto que você não imaginava que eu perceberia._

**(Everything back but you – Avril Lavigne)**

-

Amanhecia uma sexta-feira ensolarada, Ino se espreguiçava na cama com preguiça de ir à aula. Já fazia alguns dias desde que havia ficado com Gaara e desde então não haviam se encontrado ou se falado. Era estranho, parecia que depois que ele conseguiu ficar com ela, que acabou não tinha mais interesses então não precisava dar satisfações. Lembrava-se do que Sakura havia lhe dito.

"_Ai Ino então se eu fosse você não ficava tão feliz, você sabe da fama do Gaara."_

E infelizmente ela sabia, e não gostava nem um pouco de ser tratada como um objeto, ou apenas mais uma numa lista. Mas também se repreendia, talvez ele só estivesse ocupado com a banda e os estudos. Como ela também estava, ensaiando como nunca, preparando-se para o festival.

Levantou-se da cama confortável, entrou no banheiro bocejando, ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo dele depois de se despir. Sentiu a água quente molhar seus longos cabelos loiros, e lavar-lhe o corpo. Saiu do chuveiro, enrolou na toalha e foi pra seu quarto, pegou seu uniforme, e o vestiu. Calçou seus tênis all star xadrez, pegou a mochila e desceu para o café.

- Bom dia mãe. – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia querida, seu pai vem hoje para o almoço. – disse a mãe lhe servindo suco de laranja.

- Que ótimo, estou com saudades dele. Parece que não o vejo há dias, ele sai antes de eu acordar e chega quando já estou dormindo. – passava geléia em uma torrada.

- Seu pai tem trabalhado muito mesmo. Ele trabalhou durante todos esses dias em Iwa, a sua tia quase não o viu. – sentou-se a mesa com a filha, enchendo uma xícara de café preto.

– Você não me disse como foi lá em Iwa. – falou mordendo um pedaço da torrada.

- Seu primo está morrendo de saudades, continua aprontando todas e deixando sua tia louca.

- Normal do Deidara. – sorriu bebendo um gole do suco.

- Me lembro quando vocês dois explodiram o fogão da casa da sua tia. – Ino engasgou com o suco que bebia, com a risada que deu.

- Ah é, ficamos um bom tempo de castigo. – limpava o suco que havia caído na mesa, ainda lembrando da cara feia que a tia dela havia olhado para eles quando viu a bagunça, e como Deidara ria e dizia como era bonita aquela explosão.

- Ele disse que vem para o festival, um outro amigo dele está vindo da Inglaterra para ver o irmão mais novo tocar nesse mesmo festival.

- Que legal que o Deidei vai vir. Mas ele terá que torcer por minha banda.

- Ele disse que se você for mesmo tocar, que ele irá mostrar aos jurados o que é arte se não derem a vitória para você. Só não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso. – Ino deu uma gargalhada lembrando do que o priminho considerava arte..

- Só espero que o papai também vá me ver. – deu um suspiro triste bebendo mais um pouco de suco.

- Se vocês passarem nas preliminares, farei de tudo para que seu pai compareça querida. – disse dando um sorriso doce para a filha.

- Tenho que ir para a escola, nos vemos no almoço. – deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, e subiu para escovar os dentes.

-

-

-

Acabava de arrumar seus coques para ir pra escola, já estava pronta só faltava mesmo o tradicional penteado. Arrumou as meias ¾ que combinava muito bem com aquele tênis all star preto envernizado, deu uma última olhada no espelho e desceu colocando a mochila nas costas. Quando abriu a porta se surpreendeu com o carteiro que acabava de colocar um envelope grande e creme dentro de sua caixa de correio, não eram normais entregas naquele horário.

Abriu a caixinha de correio curiosa com a correspondência e quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu escrito em letras grandes e vermelhas: "Rock Festival, o festival do ano!". Era a carta resposta a inscrição que haviam feito, estava curiosa para saber a resposta, mas guardou a carta em sua mochila e correu para escola, teriam que abrir juntas.

Chegou afobada procurando pelas meninas, que estavam sentadas debaixo da cerejeira.

- Ohayou TenTen-chan. – cumprimentou Hinata sempre sorridente.

- Bom dia meninas. – sorriu em cumprimento a todas.

- O que foi TenTen? Que sorriso é esse? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- É que... Hei onde está a Temari? – olhava para os lados a procura da amiga.

- Ainda não chegou, mas diz logo o motivo dessa felicidade toda. – pediu Ino já esperando o que seria. TenTen tirou a carta da mochila sorrindo e fazendo suspense. – Ai, não acredito! – gritou tentando pegar a carta das mãos de TenTen que desviou.

- Só iremos abrir quando a Temari chegar.

- Cadê a Temari-chan que não chega? – perguntou Hinata impaciente e curiosa.

- Estou aqui. – disse a loira ao chegar perto das amigas, todas pularam em cima dela quase a derrubando. – Mais que isso? Pra que essa felicidade toda? – TenTen respondeu sua pergunta apenas mostrando-lhe o envelope. Temari começou a pular com as outras de felicidade.

- A Temari já chegou então vamos abrir. – Tenten sentou-se no chão, e todas as outras se sentaram ao lado dela. A morena abriu o envelope fazendo mistério. Tirou o papel carmim de dentro dele e o abriu. Em grandes letras negras estava escrito:

"**A ROCK FESTIVAL têm o prazer de anunciar a aprovação da inscrição de sua banda no maior festival de música de Konohagakure no Sato!**

**Ficamos muito felizes com o CD demo que nos enviaram, e ainda mais por saber que temos uma banda só de garotas na cidade tão boa quanto a sua! Aguardamos ansiosos pela apresentação ao vivo da banda de vocês no maior festival de rock da cidade. A realizar-se no dia 15 de setembro de 2008.**

**Desejamos-lhes boa sorte!**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Equipe organizadora Hokage's LTDA."**

O fim da leitura da carta de aceitação foi comemorado com um sonoro grito das cinco garotas.

Do outro lado do pátio cinco garotos também acabavam de ler a carta, comemorando muito por serem aceitos.

- Cara a gente tem que comemorar isso. – Naruto gritou empolgado.

- O dobe tem razão, que tal um churrasco lá em casa hoje? – Sasuke sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia cara, ainda mais por que hoje é sexta. – Neji ainda segurava a carta nas mãos.

- Será que as problemáticas também passaram? – perguntou preguiçoso coçando a cabeça.

- Acho que aquilo responde sua pergunta. – Gaara apontou as cinco garotas que entravam na escola muito animadas, TenTen segurava um envelope igual ao dos meninos.

- Podíamos convidá-las.

- O dobe ta cheio de boas idéias hoje. – riu Sasuke.

- Cala a boca teme. - retrucou Naruto.

- Gaara você podia falar com a Ino. – Neji pediu.

- Ok, vou falar com ela.

-

-

-

O sino havia tocado a pouco, mais como o primeiro horário era de Kakashi e ele sempre se atrasava os alunos estavam conversando e fazendo bagunça. Sakura e Hinata conversavam animadas enquanto Ino disse que ia tentar escrever alguma música para o festival.

Estava distraída enquanto fingia escrever a música, na verdade seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

- Oi gatinha. – sussurrou uma voz rouca ao pé de seu ouvido, sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiar, sabia quem era. Virou-se para olhar e encontrou um par de olhos verdes a encarando.

- Olá Gaara. – cumprimentou dando um doce sorriso.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Claro. – respondeu fechando o caderno onde antes escrevia, o ruivo puxou a cadeira e sentou.

- Então, o que estava fazendo? – perguntou se referindo ao caderno que antes escrevia.

- Estava tentando escrever alguma coisa para o festival.

- Então passaram? – fingiu não saber.

- Sim, e vocês?

- Também. O Sasuke vai dar um churrasco na casa dele em comemoração, os meninos pediram que eu chamasse vocês.

- Eu vou falar com as garotas, do jeito que estão animadas elas vão concordar em comemorar. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ótimo, vejo você lá então. – despediu-se com um selinho em Ino, que se surpreendeu. Levantou da cadeira com um sorriso de canto, e sentou em sua carteira. Logo depois Kakashi chegou apressado na sala.

- Desculpem turma, é que eu encontrei uma senhora no corredor e ela pediu que eu dançasse ai eu tive que dançar. – contando as mentiras de sempre.

-

-

-

**- Sakura POV –**

Já são quase 13h30min e eu estou me arrumando para me encontrar com o Sasuke, quer dizer, para ir até a casa dele. Espero que depois desse festival tudo acabe bem, sinto falta do meu moreno de olhos ônix.

Vesti o meu biquíni rosa, coloquei um short jeans claro, e uma frente única verde clara, coloquei meu chinelo rosa claro, penteei meus longos cabelos, e sai de casa, encontraria com as meninas na casa de Ino, já que era caminho para a casa de Sasuke.

**-Sakura POV off –**

Quando Sakura chegou à casa de Ino já eram 14h15min e todas as garotas já estavam esperando por ela.

TenTen usava um short preto, uma blusa de alcinhas branca e tinha um biquíni preto por debaixo da roupa. Usava chinelo preto e os costumeiros dois coques no alto da cabeça.

Temari usava um vestido azul claro até a metade das coxas e um biquíni da mesma cor, e chinelos branco, e seu penteado costumeiro.

Hinata usava uma saia de tecido fino floral, uma frente única rosa e biquíni vermelho, seus chinelos eram vermelhos e estava de cabelo solto.

Ino estava com uma mini saia preta de tecido fino com estampas de caveiras de lacinho cor-de-rosa, uma frente única lilás e biquíni roxo, seu chinelo era preto, e estava com o cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- Oi meninas, demorei? – perguntou Sakura quando se aproximou das garotas.

- Nada acabamos de chegar. – respondeu Temari animada.

- Então vamos logo. – animou TenTen, todas as garotas sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça.

-

-

-

**- na casa de Sasuke –**

**She didn't mean to deceive you, believe me**

**But sometimes the hardest part is conceiving**

**The good intentions that you had**

**Now only came to this**

**And although she saw the mark the arrow missed**

_Ela não quis te enganar, acredite em mim._

_Mas às vezes à parte mais difícil é conceber_

_As boas intenções que você teve_

_Agora apenas vieram para isso_

_E mesmo que ela viu a marca a flecha falhou._

Os meninos se divertiam próximos à piscina ao som de Blink 182, até que Naruto pulou na piscina e espalhou água para tudo quanto é lado e os molharam e apagou a churrasqueira que Sasuke havia demorado quase meia hora para acender, os meninos começaram a xingá-lo, o loiro saiu da piscina correndo gritando _"Desculpa datte bayo"_ e os meninos gritando _"Você vai morrer dobe"._

**It isn't exciting reciting the stories**

**Of kind words turned hurting**

**When routine gets boring**

**Both getting tired of punk rock clubs**

**And both playing in punk rock bands**

**The start was something good**

**But some good things must end**

_Não é excitante recitar as histórias_

_De tipos de palavras que machucam quando a rotina torna-se chata_

_Os dois cansando-se de clubes de Punk rock_

_E os dois tocando em bandas de punk rock_

_O começo foi algo bom_

_Mas algumas coisas boas devem acabar_

Nesse instante as meninas se aproximaram da casa do moreno ouviram gritarias, o que mostrava que Naruto já havia chegado. Sakura tocou a campainha e não demorou muito para ser atendida, e corou violentamente quando a porta se abriu.

Lá estava Sasuke só de bermuda azul marinho, com a água escorrendo por seu abdômen definido, e seus cabelos pingando água, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto o que fez Sakura corar ainda mais.

- Nós pensamos que não viriam mais. – comentou Sasuke ainda sorrindo.

Silêncio.

- Desculpa a demora, mas a Sakura demorou um pouco pra se arrumar. – se adiantou Ino já que Sakura estava paralisada ainda admirando o abdômen de Sasuke.

- Entendo, entrem. – e abriu mais a porta para que as garotas pudessem entrar, Ino teve que puxar Sakura já que ela ainda estava paralisada, e Sasuke dava um sorrisinho de lado. Quando chegaram perto da piscina as outras garotas ficaram paralisadas.

**And she said it could never survive**

**With such differing lives**

**One home one out on tour again**

**We may never come back**

**The strike of the match**

**The candle burning at both ends**

_E ela disse: "Nunca sobreviveria"._

_Com vidas tão diferentes_

_Um em casa e uma turnê de novo_

_Nós não deveríamos nunca voltar_

_O strike de uma partida_

_A chama da vela queimando no final dos dois_

Shikamaru, Gaara, e Neji estavam carregando Naruto e já ia jogá-lo na piscina.

Shikamaru estava com uma bermuda verde musgo, e os cabelos soltos e molhados. Gaara estava com uma bermuda preta com uma listra na lateral vermelha também estava com os cabelos molhados. Neji estava com uma bermuda verde clara com estampas florais, seus cabelos também estavam molhados. Naruto estava com uma bermuda laranja com uma listra na lateral preta e gritava pedindo aos amigos que não o jogasse na piscina, e todos riam.

Capoft (N/A: onomatopéia ridícula do Naruto caindo na água.)

Os três riam descontroladamente enquanto Naruto gritava de dentro da piscina _"Que droga datte bayo eu pedi desculpas datte bayo!"._

**And now she knows too much and I'm too fucked up**

**It's awkward trying to make my move**

**I'll pretend that I'm fine**

**Show up right on time**

**But I know I'll never be that cool**

_E agora ela sabe demais_

_E eu estou muito arrasado_

_É incomodo tentando fazer meu movimento_

_Eu fingirei que estou bem_

_Aparecer bem na hora_

_Mas eu sei que eu nunca seria tão legal_

- As garotas chegaram. – informou o moreno apontando as meninas que os olhavam com gotas na testa.

- Oi gatinha. – correu em direção a Ino e lhe deu um selinho.

- Oi Gaara. – cumprimentou o garoto. - Ai Gaara você ta molhando. – reclamava a loira, que tentava afastar o garoto.

Os garotos se entreolharam e pareciam compartilhar uma idéia, então todos correram em direção as suas ex-namoradas e as pegaram no colo as jogando na piscina, Gaara fez o mesmo com Ino.

**I never wanted to hold you back**

**I just wanted to hold on**

**But my chance is gone**

**I know just where I stand**

**A boy trapped in the body of a man**

**And I'll take what you're willing to give**

**And I'll teach myself to live**

**With a walk-on part of a background shot**

**From a movie I'm not in**

_Eu nunca quis ter você de volta_

_Eu só quis me agarrar_

_Mas minha chance se foi_

_Eu sei onde eu fico_

_Um garoto fantasiado no corpo de um homem_

_Eu pegarei o que você está disposta a dar_

_E me ensinarei a viver_

_Com uma parte em andamento de uma cena de fundo_

_De um filme que eu não faço parte_

- Gaara seu chato, nem esperou eu tirar a roupa. – disse dando um tapa no ombro do ruivo que ria.

- Deixa de ser fresca loirinha. – sorriu irônico agarrando a cintura da loira e lhe dando um beijo.

- Shikamaru seu problemático, quem mandou fazer isso? Tudo bem que estava louca pra cair na piscina mais eu queria ficar de biquíni primeiro. – soou irritada enquanto retirava o vestido azul, e o entregava para Sakura que já estava fora da piscina torcer e pendurar.

- Vocês são uns chatos. – resmungou Sakura torcendo o vestido de Temari e suas próprias roupas.

- Vocês são muito problemáticas.

- É gente logo a roupa se seca. – Neji falou logo depois dando um mergulho despreocupado. Sasuke saia da piscina para mostrar para Sakura onde pendurar as roupas.

**She's so important**

**And I'm so retarded**

**And show I realize**

**I should have kissed you in LA**

**But I drove home all alone**

**As if I had a choice anyway**

_Ela é tão importante_

_E eu sou tão retardado_

_E agora eu percebo_

_Eu deveria ter te beijado em Los Angeles_

_Mas eu dirigi até em casa sozinho_

_Como se eu tivesse a escolha de qualquer jeito_

- Ah gente, vamos parar de frescura mesmo, viemos aqui para comemorar, que se dane que os meninos são uns malas vamos no divertir. – animou TenTen jogando água pros lados.

- É isso ai datte bayo. – concordou jogando água em todos e acertando Hinata.

- Naruto-kun. – se encolheu ao contato da água fria na sua pele alva.

- Vem Hinata-chan, vamos brincar na água. – sorriu o loiro carregando a morena nos braços, que sorriu com a atitude do ex-namorado.

Então as garotas que haviam saído da piscina voltaram, pulando e espalhando água para todos os lados.

**Where are you coming from?**

**What are you running from?**

**Is it so hard to see?**

**And if you're feeling scared**

**Remember the time we shared**

_De onde você vem?_

_Do que você está correndo?_

_É tão difícil de ver?_

_E se você está com medo_

_Lembre-se do tempo que compartilhamos_

Elas se divertiam, enquanto eles se entreolhavam confusos menos Naruto que brincava como se fosse uma criança junto das garotas.

- Elas são mesmo problemáticas. – resmungou, mas logo todos se juntaram para comemorarem.

**You know it meant everything (everything)**

**You know that it meant everything to me**

**You know that it meant everything to me**

_Você sabe que significou tudo (tudo)_

_Você sabe que aquilo significou tudo para mim_

_Você sabe que aquilo significou tudo para mim_

Eles passaram a tarde toda brincando na piscina, bebendo e conversando, nada de brigas só se ouviam risos, até mesmos os frios do grupo davam gargalhadas, era um momento mais que especial para todos eles. Ino e Gaara trocavam alguns beijos tímidos uma hora ou outra, e os outros antigos casais sempre trocavam olhares e sorrisos.

Depois de muito tempo na piscina já estava esfriando então resolveram se secar e ficar apenas conversando, Sasuke pegou um violão e revezavam tocando várias músicas. Sakura adorava a voz dele, era tão sexy. Shikamaru começou a cantar uma das músicas preferidas das garotas, era estranho ver o garoto que sempre reclamava de tudo cantando, todos os garotos cantavam bem, e como já estavam meio alegrinhos devido à bebida que Sasuke havia arranjado, não estavam nem ai.

**Kono kegaretate de yokereba ikure demo sashinobete ageru**

**Michishirube nante iranai kara, metsumutta mama isshoni arukou**

_Com essa mão que foi suja se tiver tudo bem, eu posso te dar uma ajuda..._

_Eu realmente não preciso de um guia então com os olhos fechados vamos andar juntos._

**Naifu tte no wa ne**

**Sasu toki yori mo nuku toki no hou itaindatte shitteta?**

**hana wa isshou, jibun ga kirei datte koto sura shiranai'n datte ne**

**kanashii ne**

_Como para uma faca_

_Você sabia que dói mais quando ela é retirada do que quando ela é fincada?_

_Eu ouvi que uma flor não sabe que é bonita durante toda a sua vida._

_Triste, não?_

**Kono senaka ni demo tsukamattereba**

**Sukoshi no kaze kurai hecchara daro?**

**Hora guzu guzu shiteru to oitetchauzo.**

**Boys & Girls, hurry hurry up.**

_Mesmo que você tenha se escondido até agora_

_Você pode agüentar um pouco, não pode?_

_Hey, se você vai hesitar, vou te deixar._

_Garotos e Garotas se apressem._

Temari e Ino estavam super empolgadas com a música que Shikamaru cantava. Eram fãs de carteirinha do Miyavi, achava ele lindo e sexy. Os olhos de Temari até brilhavam ao ver o antigo namorado cantando a música preferida dela.

**Oyasumi no kisu wa shite agerannai mitai dakara**

**Gomen na, dakara utau yo.**

**Korede "oaiko"tte no wa doukana**

**Soredemo "oaiso"tte no wa douna no**

**Kono serifu chotto bakashi kusai kana**

_Parece que eu não posso te dar um beijo de boa noite_

_Então me desculpe, então eu vou cantar._

_Com isso eu posso dizer que é um empate_

_Mesmo assim isso é o que você pensa que é "amizade"_

_Essas palavras são um pouco ridículas e suspeitas, eu acho...?_

**If you give me a chance, apologize and I say**

**Girls, be ambitious**

_Se você me der uma chance, desculpe-se e eu direi_

_"Garotas, sejam ambiciosas"_

**Hitoribocchi no yoru**

**wake wakan nee fuan ni, nogareenu kyoufu, nakitaku naru yona kodoku ga,**

**kimi ni mo osoraku otozureru deshou?**

_Noite solitária..._

_Ansioso por não entender o significado_

_Com medo de que você não possa escapar_

_Solidão que faz você querer chorar_

_Aliás ela pode visitar até mesmo você?_

**Sonna toki kimi ga gussuri nemureru yo ni omajinai**

_Quando isso acontecer, para você dormir._

_Aqui esta algo que pode te ajudar._

Todos aplaudiram Shikamaru no final da música, que apenas resmungou um _"Que problemático"_ e passou o violão pra quem quisesse, que foi pego por Sakura.

- Ei porquinha, porque você não toca uma música que você compôs junto com o Gaara? – sugeriu Sakura oferecendo o violão para Gaara, que o pegou.

- Qual delas testuda? – perguntou não se lembrando de qual a amiga se referia.

- Aquela linda que você me mostrou há uns dias atrás.

- Ah, acho que você está falando de My Heart. Você se lembra Gaa-kun? – perguntou ao ruivo que sorriu de canto.

- Claro. – ajeitou o violão, e começou a tocar. Ino com sua linda voz começou a cantar. Gaara a acompanhava fazendo backing vocal.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**

**That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

_Eu estou descobrindo que talvez eu estivesse errada_

_Que eu caí e eu não posso com isso sozinha_

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

_Fique comigo, isto é o que eu preciso, por favor?_

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

_Cante-nos uma musica e nós cantaremos de volta pra você_

_Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos, mas o que isto seria sem você?_

**I am nothing now and it's been so long**

**Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

_Eu sou nada agora e faz muito tempo_

_Desde que eu escutei o som, o som da minha única esperança._

**This time I will be listening.**

_Desta vez eu estarei escutando._

**Ino: Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you **

**Gaara: (sing it back to you)**

**Ino: We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

_Ino: Cante-nos uma musica e nós cantaremos de volta pra você_

_Gaara: (Cantaremos de volta para você)_

_Ino: Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos, mas o que isto seria sem você?_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you – **Ino cantava essa parte com a mão direita no coração e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gaara que retribuía o olhar.

_Este coração bate, bate apenas por você._

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is your's**

_Este coração bate, bate apenas por você_

_Meu coração é seu_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is your's**

**Gaara: (My heart, it beats for you)**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_

_Meu coração é seu_

_Gaara: (meu coração, bate por você)_

**Ino: This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**Gaara: (It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)**

**Ino: My heart, my heart is your's**

**Gaara: (Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

_Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você_

_(bate, bate apenas por você. Meu coração é seu)_

_Meu coração, meu coração é seu._

_(por favor, não vá agora, por favor, não desapareça)_

**Ino: My heart, my heart is your's**

**Gaara: (Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

**Ino: My heart is your's**

**My heart is your's**

_Meu coração, meu coração é seu_

_(por favor, não vá agora, por favor, não desapareça)_

_Meu coração é seu_

_Meu coração é seu_

**Gaara: (Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)**

**Ino: My heart is your's**

**My heart is...**

_(por favor, não vá agora, por favor, não desapareça)_

_Meu coração é seu_

_Meu coração é..._

- Que música linda Ino-chan. – elogiou TenTen batendo palmas.

- Adorei a música também. – disse meigamente enquanto sorria.

- Vocês dois formam uma dupla e tanto, são ótimo compositores. – sorriu Temari.

- Sim é verdade. E quando você vai pedir a Ino em namoro em Gaara? - Sakura perguntou deixando Ino envergonhada.

- Nós estamos curtindo. – Gaara sorriu passando o braço por sobre o ombro de Ino e a puxando mais para si.

- Mudando de assunto, vocês já escolheram o que vão tocar no festival? – perguntou Ino.

- Nós já temos algumas músicas na cabeça 'ttebayo.

- Uma nós já sabemos qual vai ser, as outras que estão difíceis. – Sasuke pegou o violão e o colocou escorando perto da cadeira.

- E vocês já escolheram alguma? – perguntou Neji.

- Apenas uma, as outras vamos decidir essa semana. – informou TenTen.

- Bom, ta ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos embora. Amanhã têm ensaio e ainda temos que fazer aquele trabalho idiota de geografia que a professora deu. – lembrou a loira fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar do trabalho.

- Então vamos logo. – disse a morena de olhos perolados já se levantando.

- Mais já Hinata-chan? – lamentou Naruto.

- Sim Naruto-kun, nos vemos depois.

- Então tchau para todos. – despediu-se Ino. Gaara levantou e deu um beijo na loira.

- Eu ligo para você depois. – sussurrou no ouvido da loira enquanto a abraçava.

- Ta.

Todos se despediram e Sasuke acompanhou as meninas até a porta.

-

-

-

Durante o fim de semana as meninas se dividiram entre ensaiar e preparar o trabalho de geografia, que segundo elas havia ficado excelente. Só tiveram notícias dos garotos por Temari que disse que Gaara estava sempre na casa de Sasuke ensaiando, e ela quase não o via.

Ino e Sakura chegavam juntas a escola naquela manhã de segunda, estavam exaustas devido ao fim de semana cansativo e cheio de ensaios, mas animadas. Sakura havia dormido na casa de Ino e as duas ficaram ensaiando até tarde. Estavam as duas muito animadas com o festival que aconteceria em menos de um mês.

- Ai porca, estou louca para que este festival chegue logo. – dizia com a voz casada e bocejando.

- Eu também testuda. Será que vão ter muitas bandas boas nesse festival?

- Acredito que sim.

- Só espero que a gente se saia bem.

- Eu também porca. Sinto falta do Sasuke-kun.

- Mais também que idéia idiota a de vocês de terminarem com eles por causa disso.

- Tudo culpa da Temari. – as duas riram, Ino estava distraída, e Sakura parou de repente e estava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi testuda?

- Ino não olha.

- Não olha o que testuda? – disse se virando e olhando para onde a amiga olhava, ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, era impossível. – GAARA! – gritou, e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

_**Continua...**_

-

-

-

Músicas usadas nesse capítulo:

**Apple Shampoo – Blink 182**

**Girls, Be Ambitious – Miyavi**

**My Heart – Paramore**

-

-

-

Yo minna o/

Mais um capítulo \o/

E foi exatamente nesse que eu parei daquela vez. A fic vai ter mais dois talvez três capítulos. Obrigada a todas as reviews, aos novos leitores e aos antigos também. No próximo capítulo mais dois personagens lindos e perfeitos irão dar as caras. Até o próximo minna.

E não tenham medo de apertar aquele botãozinho sexy escrito "go" não. Ele não morde. E se não tiver review não tem post u.ú.

Ja ne o/


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Olá minna o/**

03:19 da manhã e eu aqui postando fic xD. Olha se isso é hora de estar acordada... Tava vendo o jogo de vôley masculino que perdeu o ouro (ô novidade ¬¬') por isso que tô torcendo pro Japão. Vai Nihon \o/

Espero que curtam o capítulo xD.

-

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Caros leitores, euzinha fui acusada de plágio, então aqui estou humildemente para responder as reviews de Kurenai Vampy, Natasha Mayfair e Lady of Hero que me acusaram de tal fato, e foram um tanto quanto rudes comigo dizendo que eu não tinha criatividade, que não merecia minhas reviews, e que deveria parar de escrever e etc. Quero dizer a essas garotas que eu não tive intenção alguma de plagiar a Brighit (Luh), reconheço que a parte do Deidara está parecida com o capítulo 7 de "Love at second sight" sim, mas NÃO tive nenhuma intenção de plágio! Devo lembrar que a idéia de tapar os olhos de alguém e perguntar "Advinha quem é" pode ocorrer a qualquer um, e como o Deidara tem o hábito de dizer "un" ao final de cada frase QUALQUER UM poderia ter tido a idéia de colocar não só a Ino, mas como qualquer personagem imitando o Deidara, como ja aconteceu em várias outras fics. Infelizmente a cena ficou parecida por ser protagonizada pelos mesmos personagens do capítulo 7 de Love. Peço sinceras desculpas por isso, mas nem me recordava dessa parte da fic da Luh quando escrevi o capítulo 8 da minha fic, e a própria Luh não deu tanta importância a isso, e disse apenas que eu me desculpasse, mas como não quero continuar sendo acusada de plágio eu mudei aquela parte, mas ainda está parecida.

Sinceramente fiquei chateada quanto a isso, por causa de um pequeno trecho três leitoras me chamaram de criminosa como se eu tivesse "copiado" a história inteira. E como as minhas habilidades de escritora foram postas em dúvida pergunto aos meus leitores: Vocês realmente querem saber o final dessa fic? Realmente querem que eu continue escrevendo? Por que talvez vocês achem o final dessa fic em alguma outra por ai, já que sou uma plagiadora, criminosa e sem criatividade que não merece as reviews que têm ¬¬'. Como me acusaram.

Peço sinceras desculpas a Luh, com quem eu já conversei mais cedo e já havia me desculpado, que foi a "vítima" do meu "crime". E pra essas três leitoras digo apenas que foi uma mal entendido mesmo, onde tive a mesma idéia que a Luh e a escrevi inocentemente sem intenção alguma de plágio. Eu sei o quanto isso é sério, e sei muito bem que é crime, e eu mudei exatamente por isso, não queria continuar com uma parte da minha fic parecida com uma fic já existente. Uma dessas três que me acusaram de plágio, disse na review que não era pra eu me fazer de sonsa como se eu não soubesse do que estou falando. Para essa pessoa em especial respondo: eu reconheço as coisas que faço, não me faço de sonsa e você nem me conhece pra dizer qualquer coisa sobre mim, sinceramente achei sua review muito rude, e acho que deve pensar um pouco antes de dizer certas coisas porque na verdade você nem sabia se realmente eu havia plagiado ou não a fic. Só acho que você poderia ter sido mais educada, mas isso não importa mais.

No mais o que digo é sinto muito, quando digo que não houve INTENÇÃO alguma de plágio é por que não houve mesmo. Mas como já disse antes peço aos meus leitores que decidam o que vai acontecer com essa fic, porque sinceramente desanimei bastante com isso.

Agradeço as reviews que eu já havia recebido elogiando a fic, e respondam a essa pergunta por favor, porque dependendo da resposta o próximo capítulo que já está pronto não será postado e esta fic será deletada! Obrigada a todos! E novamente sinceras desculpas.

-

-

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo VIII – O primo de Ino.**

**-**

**I'm better off without you anyway**** I thought it would be hard but I'm ok**

**I don't need you if you're gonna be that way cause with me it's all or nothing**

_Eu estou melhor sem você mesmo eu achei que seria difícil, mas eu estou bem._

_Eu não preciso de você se for pra ser daquele jeito porque comigo, é tudo ou nada._

**(I can do better – Avril Lavigne)**

**-**

_Ino e Sakura chegavam juntas a escola naquela manhã de segunda, estavam exaustas devido ao fim de semana cansativo e cheio de ensaios, mas animadas. Sakura havia dormido na casa de Ino e as duas ficaram ensaiando até tarde. Estavam as duas muito animadas com o festival que aconteceria em menos de um mês._

_- Ai porca, estou louca para que este festival chegue logo. – dizia com a voz casada e bocejando._

_- Eu também testuda. Será que vão ter muitas bandas boas nesse festival?_

_- Acredito que sim._

_- Só espero que a gente se saia bem._

_- Eu também porca. Sinto falta do Sasuke-kun._

_- Mais também que idéia idiota a de vocês de terminarem com eles por causa disso._

_- Tudo culpa da Temari. – as duas riram, Ino estava distraída, e Sakura parou de repente e estava com os olhos arregalados._

_- O que foi testuda?_

_- Ino não olha._

_- Não olha o que testuda? – disse se virando e olhando para onde a amiga olhava, ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, era impossível. – GAARA! – gritou, e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos._

Lá estava Gaara, quase engolindo uma garota que parecia ter uns doze anos, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos negros. O corredor parecia mais longo que o normal enquanto corria, queria fugir, desaparecer. Amaldiçoava-se mil vezes por ter achado que Gaara merecia uma chance. Ele era apenas um galinha, e ela mais uma idiota que caiu na sua conversa.

Mas de nada adiantava correr, chorar, e agir como uma dessas garotinhas que ela vivia criticando. Gaara havia brincado com seus sentimentos, mas ele não precisava saber que ela o amava. Espera ai, ela o amava? Tudo bem que gostava de ficar com ele, mas não o amava. Pelo menos era o que pensava até agora, quando viu ele beijando outra e teve a sensação de que alguém arrancava-lhe o coração. Mas não podia deixar isso transparecer, agiria como superior. Parou de correr e começou a andar normalmente, enxugou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair com as costas das mãos, precisava lavar o rosto então foi até o banheiro feminino.

Abriu a torneira e encheu as mãos de água e lavou seu rosto, agora podia chorar, pois ninguém iria perceber, chorou em silêncio. Respirou fundo e molhou novamente o rosto, pegou uma toalha de papel e secou o rosto e retocou a maquiagem. Escutou uma confusão na porta do banheiro, e reconheceu a voz de Sakura, que logo depois entrou no banheiro afobada.

- Ino. – chamou andando até a amiga. – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Estou ótima, a gente não tinha nada sério, eu fui apenas mais uma. – respondeu convencida de suas palavras.

- Ele está lá fora, quer conversar com você, disse que foi tudo um mal entendido. Mas eu não acredito nele, como _aquilo_ pode ter sido um mal entendido?

- Não importa, não quero falar com ele mais não posso ficar aqui no banheiro pra sempre, vou fingir que não me abalei. – respirou fundo, ajeitou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido ao lado de Sakura que fingia que estava tudo bem, mas estava preocupada.

- Ei Ino, preciso falar com você. – chamou o ruivo a segurando pelo braço.

- Eu preciso ir pra sala, então você tem cinco minutos pra dizer qualquer que seja a sua desculpa. – disse friamente cruzando os braços, e o olhando no fundo dos olhos.

- Ela me agarrou. – Ino riu debochada. – É sério, não estou mentindo eu quero continuar ficando com você. - falou segurando as mãos da loira. - Eu... - hesitou a olhando nos olhos. - Eu estou gostando de você.

- Gaara, foi bom enquanto durou mais você só foi um brinquedinho pra mim, nada sério. Eu não gosto de você, espero que entenda. – sorriu de canto maliciosamente enquanto se virava para ir pra sala, deixando o ruivo sem palavras parado ao meio do corredor.

Ino saiu sorrindo vitoriosa sendo seguida por Sakura.

- Ino aquilo foi demais. – festejou Sakura.

Apesar do sorriso vitorioso esboçado por Ino, o seu coração não sorria tanto assim, por um lado queria acreditar em Gaara, mas por outro achava que tudo aquilo era uma desculpa. Mas na realidade não podia se sentir traída quanto a isso, pois não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério.

- Vamos pra sala testuda.

-

-

-

Os dias passaram rapidamente, faltavam apenas algumas semanas pro grande festival. As garotas passaram todo esse tempo ocupadas demais, conciliando estudos e ensaios para pensar em garotos, o que foi muito bom pra Ino que só via Gaara na sala de aula. Como dizem, amigas e sorvete de chocolate são o melhor remédio para curar uma decepção, e no caso delas muito rock também ajudava.

Temari havia proibido o irmão mais novo de procurar Ino por um tempo, até ela esquecer o acontecido. Como amiga, odiava o que Gaara havia feito. Como irmã, sentia pena do irmão caçula, que falava o tempo todo da loira, e pedia pra que ela conversasse com Ino, mesmo Temari tendo certeza que a Yamanaka não a escutaria, ela tentava às vezes pedir que Ino tentasse conversar com ele e soubesse o que realmente aconteceu. Mas esta sempre dizia "O que aconteceu é que ele tava quase engolindo aquela projeto de garota." E também tinha o fato de Ino estar cada vez mais amiga de Kiba que se dizia apaixonado pela loira.

Naruto e Hinata haviam voltado a sair juntos, mesmo ainda não admitindo que estivessem namorando novamente. Todas as outras estavam na mesma, mas ninguém duvidava que Sasuke e Sakura logo voltassem. Apenas TenTen e Temari ainda não tinham voltado a conversar e sair junto de Neji e Shikamaru.

As cinco amigas estavam na garagem da casa de Hinata, estavam no final do ensaio do dia.

**Never win first place**** I don't support the team**

**I can't take direction and my socks are never clean**

_Nunca ganho em primeiro lugar, eu não apoio o time._

_Eu não posso assumir a direção, e as minha meias nunca estão limpas_

**Teachers dated me****, my parents hated me**

**I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothing' right**

_Professores me namoram, meus pais me odeiam._

_Eu estava sempre em uma briga, porque eu não posso fazer nada certo._

**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror**

**I can't take the person staring back at me**

_Todo dia eu luto uma guerra contra o espelho_

_Eu não consigo agüentar a pessoa me encarando de volta_

**I'm a hazard to myself****, don't let me get me**

**I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating**

**Don't want to be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else**

**I wanna be somebody else**

_Eu sou um risco pra mim mesma, não deixe eu me pegar._

_Eu sou o meu pior inimigo, é tão ruim quando você não suporta a si mesmo, é tão irritante._

_Não quero mais ser minha amiga, eu quero ser qualquer outra pessoa._

_Eu quero ser outra pessoa qualquer_

**L****A told me: "You'll be a pop star, all you have to change is everything you are"**

_LA me disse: "Você vai ser uma estrela, tudo que você tem que mudar é tudo que você é"._

**Tired of being compared**** to damn Britney Spears**

**She's so pretty, that just ain't me**

_Cansada de ser comparada com a maldita da Britney Spears_

_Ela é tão linda, isso é tudo que eu não sou._

**So doctor, doctor - won't you please prescribe me something?**

**A day in the life of someone else**

_Então, doutor, doutor - você não quer, por favor, me receitar alguma coisa?_

_Um dia na vida de qualquer outra pessoa_

**Cause I'm a hazard to myself****, don't let me get me (No)**

**I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating (No)**

**Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else**

_Porque eu sou um perigo pra mim mesma, não deixa eu me pegar (não)._

_Eu sou meu pior inimigo, é tão ruim quando você não se suporta tão irritante._

_(não) Não quero mais ser minha amiga, quero ser outra pessoa qualquer._

**Yeahhhh**

**Don't let me get me (Don't let me)****, I'm my own worst enemy (No)**

**Its bad when you annoy yourself so irritating**

**Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else**

_Não deixa eu me pegar (não deixa), e sou meu pior inimigo (não)._

_É ruim quando você suporta a si mesmo, tão irritante._

_Não quero mais ser minha amiga, eu quero ser outra pessoa qualquer._

**So doctor, doctor - won't you please prescribe me something?**

**A day in the life of someone else, don't let me get me**

_Então, doutor, doutor - você não quer, por favor, me receitar alguma coisa?_

_Um dia na vida de qualquer outra pessoa, não deixe eu me pegar_

**Ohhh, I'm a hazard to myself, yeah**** don't let me get me**

**I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself**

**(Yourselllffff) so irritating (So irritating)**

**Don't wanna be my friend no more, (don't) (don't)**

**Wanna be somebody else**

_Eu sou um risco pra mim mesma, não deixe eu me pegar._

_Eu sou o meu pior inimigo, é tão ruim quando você não suporta a si mesmo (você mesmo)._

_É tão irritante. (tão irritante)_

_Não quero mais ser minha amiga (não) (não)_

_Eu quero ser qualquer outra pessoa._

**Don't let me get me (Don't let) (Don't let)**

**I'm my own worst enemy (Don't let me get me)**

**Its bad when you annoy yourself (It's bad, it's so bad)**

**So irritating**

**Don't wanna be my friend no more (How)**

**I wanna be somebody else**

**(Don't let me get me) (Don't let me get me).**

_Não deixa eu me pegar (não deixa) (não deixa), e sou meu pior inimigo (Não deixe eu me pegar)._

_É ruim quando você suporta a si mesmo (é ruim, muito ruim)._

_Tão irritante. Não quero mais ser minha amiga (como)_

_Eu quero ser outra pessoa qualquer. (Não deixe eu me pegar) (Não deixe eu me pegar)_

- Então meninas, amanhã no mesmo horário? – perguntou Ino já desligando a guitarra e guardando no suporte.

- Claro Ino-chan. – respondeu Hinata sorrindo docemente para a amiga.

- Pena que não podemos mais ensaiar por hoje. – lamentou Tenten rodando as baquetas por entre os dedos.

- É verdade, meu primo chega amanhã de manhã, e eu prometi a minha mãe que iria ajudá-la a arrumar a casa. E hoje meu pai vai jantar com a gente, então quero chegar cedo. – respondeu Ino colocando a guitarra nas costas e arrumando a blusa.

- Trás seu primo amanhã pra assistir o ensaio. – pediu Sakura guardando o baixo cor-de-rosa.

- Trago sim. Tchau garotas. – despediu-se Ino saindo garagem.

- Tchau. - gritaram todas juntas para a amiga.

-

-

-

- Mãe, já cheguei. – gritou Ino entrando em casa.

Subiu as escadas e colocou a guitarra em cima da cama e trocou de roupa, colocou um short jeans, e uma camiseta branca. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo e desceu as escadas à procura da mãe na cozinha. Mas foi surpreendida quando alguém tapou seus olhos.

- Advinha quem é un. – disse uma voz jovem atrás de si, ainda tapando seus olhos.

- Nem consigo imaginar quem seja. - soou brincalhona enquanto tocava as mãos grandes que tapavam seus olhos.

- Chuta, un. - o jovem pediu depois de dar uma longa risada.

- A voz é parecida com a de um primo que tenho, mas ele fala menos "un" que você. - deu uma risada gostosa quando o jovem tirou as mãos de seus olhos possibilitando a loira de enxergar. - Pensei que fosse chegar só amanhã Deidara. – a jovem disse abraçando o primo que retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu ia vir amanhã cedo, mas mamãe ficou brava com a bomba que eu e uns amigos soltamos no quintal un. Ai vim pra cá antes que ela me proibisse de sair pro resto da vida un.– o jovem contou meio sem graça coçando a cabeça fazendo uma enorme gota descer pela têmpora de Ino. Deidara tinha longos cabelos loiros que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma enorme franja lhe caía pelo o olho esquerdo, seus olhos eram de um azul claro profundo, era alto e muito bonito, parecia bastante com Ino. - Mas a explosão foi belíssima, un. - sorriu lembrando de metade do quintal voando pelos ares com a explosão que fez com uma bomba caseira.

- Você não muda mesmo ein Deidei. - brincou Ino dando um leve soquinho no ombro do primo.

- Em compensação você mudou muito, está tão linda un. – disse analisando a prima de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada Deidei-kun. – agradeceu com as bochechas levemente coradas.

Deidara era filho da irmã de sua mãe, era três anos mais velho que Ino, porém cresceram juntos e sempre foram muito amigos. Era o loiro quem defendia a garota e a protegia, mesmo a jovem não precisando da ajuda dele na maioria das vezes. Ele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, em uma brincadeira de criança onde a garota disse que Deidara era seu príncipe, e que desejava que ele a ensinasse a beijar, ele aceitou de muito bom grado, mas depois quando seu pai teve que se mudar de Iwa para ir pra Inglaterra eles se separaram. A amizade, porém continuou graças à internet.

Deidara sempre apoiou muito a priminha, acreditava no talento dela e sempre dizia que um dia ela seria conhecida em todo o Japão. E vindo dele Ino acreditava afinal ele havia sido seu professor, ensinou tudo que sabia sobre música e por influência dele que ela começou a se interessar por rock, ele a ensinou a tocar guitarra. E o presente que Deidara havia dado a garota antes de partir para a Inglaterra foi a sua primeira guitarra, que ele usou em um show com sua antiga banda, e que era seu maior xodó. Ele disse que queria que ela guardasse a guitarra com carinho e usasse em uma ocasião especial para dar sorte, a loira obedeceu é claro.

Ino puxou o primo pelo braço, em direção ao sofá onde se sentaram.

- Você sumiu priminha, nem tem entrado em contato direito un. Estava com saudades suas un. - o jovem disse passando o braço direito por cima do ombro de Ino.

- Eu também estava com saudades, tenho estado tão ocupada desde que voltei por Japão que nem tive tempo pra ficar na internet como tinha na Inglaterra. Quando mamãe disse que iria visitar a titia eu fiquei louca pra ir, mas ela não deixou por que disse que perderia aula. - contou deitando no ombro do primo.

- É você me abandonou, un. – fez-se de chateado fazendo bico, fazendo a loira rir e dar-lhe um soco no ombro.

- Que mentiroso você, você sabe que nunca te abandonaria. – aninhou-se mais nos braços de Deidara que começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros da prima que caiam pelo coque frouxo.

- Eu sei un. E a minha pequena, tem cuidado direito dela? Só espero que não tenha a deixado empoeirada e cheia de teias de aranha un.

- Nunca a deixaria empoeirada, está guardada e muito bem guardada. Tenho usado a fender roxa que papai me deu.

- Que bom que tem cuidado dela.

- Sim, e daqui a alguns dias eu vou usá-la. Você disse que era pra usar em ocasiões especiais, e esse dia está chegando.

- Vai usá-la no festival un?

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Vai te dar boa sorte.

- Espero que dê mesmo, não que agente precise né. – riu debochada com o próprio comentário convencido que deu, fazendo o primo sorrir também.

- Quero ver vocês tocando antes do festival un. Para ver se são boas mesmo como dizem que são.

- Vem pro ensaio amanhã, as meninas tinham pedido pra te chamar mesmo.

- Eu vou mesmo un.

- E o seu amigo inglês? – perguntou lembrando que a mãe havia lhe contado sobre o garoto que viria da Inglaterra para esse mesmo festival.

- Ele não é inglês, é japonês mesmo. O irmãozinho dele vai tocar e ele vai vir pra assistir, deve chegar amanhã un.

- Coitado vai vir de tão longe para ver o irmão perder. – sorriu descontraída. – A minha banda vai ganhar.

- Sempre convencida un. – esboçou um sorriso de canto como se recordasse de coisas do passado. – Espero que ganhe mesmo, torcerei por vocês un. – finalizou sorrindo para a prima.

Passaram o restante do dia conversando e rindo um das bobagens do outro, a visita de Deidara com certeza havia servido para distrair Ino completamente. Eles tinham liberdade para conversar sobre tudo, e Ino apesar de não querer falar sobre o assunto contou tudo sobre Gaara, e o único comentário que Deidara havia feito era "Que idiota un".

Já estava começando a anoitecer quando a mãe de Ino a chamou para ajudar a preparar a janta, o loiro disse que ajudaria, mas foi expulso assim que a Senhora Yamanaka lembrou-se do acontecimento na cozinha uns anos atrás, e ele apenas ficou na cozinha conversando com as duas enquanto elas preparavam o jantar, mas tudo isso bem longe do fogão, fósforos, e botijão de gás.

Optaram por fazer lasanha o prato preferido de Yamanaka Inoshi. Enquanto a mãe vigiava o forno e a lasanha Ino correu para o quarto para tomar banho. Vestiu uma saia preta de pregas e uma camiseta roxa ficou de chinelos mesmo e prendeu os longos cabelos em uma trança. Quando desceu encontrou o primo encarando a televisão com os olhos brilhando, ele vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta branca que delineava seus músculos e deixava seus braços fortes à mostra, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e a franja ainda lhe cobria o olho esquerdo.

- Que foi que te deixou tão admirado Deidei-kun? – perguntou vendo que o primo nem piscava enquanto olhava pra tv. Ele assistia a um filme de ação.

- Esse filme é muito bom Ino-chan, cheio de explosões un. – respondeu sem nem olhar para a prima que se sentava ao seu lado. Deidara assistia Duro de matar 4.0.

Ficaram assistindo o filme, Deidara sorria a cada explosão ou coisa absurda que acontecia, dizendo alguma coisa sobre como aquele filme era artístico, e a loira apenas ria. Quando assistia a filmes de ação o loiro parecia uma criança, vibrava a cada _BANG_. Não duvidava nada que o sonho do primo fosse ser um terrorista que explodisse muitas coisas, ele foi o único que vibrou na explosão das torres gêmeas, e ainda ficou indignado com a falta de senso artístico das pessoas que não entendiam a beleza daquela explosão magnífica, na opinião dele.

Depois de assistir o filme Ino teve que escutar o primo comentar empolgado cada explosão que havia acontecido. Ino sempre levava aquilo na brincadeira, sabia que ele sempre havia tido idéias meio absurdas, mas achava tudo muito divertido. Era engraçado ver as pessoas o olhando estranho quando dizia com tanta paixão sobre explosões.

O relógio já marcava oito horas, Inoshi estava atrasado, provavelmente havia ficado preso no trabalho ou se esquecido do jantar. Ino, a senhora Yamanaka e Deidara ficaram na sala conversando e rindo enquanto esperavam mais um pouco.

- Se seu pai não chegar logo a gente janta sem ele. – disse a senhora Yamanaka olhando pela milésima vez no relógio.

- Ele já deve estar chegando. – soou esperançosa acompanhando o olhar da mãe para o relógio.

- Já estou faminto un. – comentou o primo passando a mão na barriga que roncou discreta.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que a atenção que antes era voltada pro relógio fosse para a entrada da casa. Um homem alto e de expressivos olhos azuis entrava na casa. Seus cabelos também eram loiros e longos, mas mais escuros do que o da filha, trajava um elegante terno preto rica de giz e segurava uma maleta de couro preta na mão esquerda.

- Papai. – gritou a garota correndo para o homem mais velho que entrava, Ino pulou no pescoço do pai que a abraçou forte. – Que saudade. – disse com a voz abafada pelo abraço.

- Oi querida, como você está minha pequena? – perguntou o pai acariciando a cabeça da filha ainda a abraçando.

- Estou bem. E o senhor? – soltou o pai o olhando nos olhos e lhe sorrindo docemente.

- Cansado e faminto. – revelou, jogando a maleta em um canto da sala.

- Vem vamos jantar. – Ino puxou o pai pelo braço.

- Olá querida. – cumprimentou a esposa com um selinho. – Olá Deidara, como vai? – cumprimentou o sobrinho com um aperto de mãos.

- Estou bem un. E o senhor?

- Estou bem, mas um pouco cansado.

- Vamos jantar que estou morrendo de fome. – chamou Ino que saia para a sala de jantar que já estava arrumada.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Inochi sentindo o cheiro da comida.

- Lasanha.

- Hmm que delícia.

Todos se sentaram a mesa, agradeceram pela comida e comeram. Conversaram um pouco e depois foram dormir o dia de amanhã prometia ser longo.

-

-

-

Depois da escola, e de almoçar Ino levou Deidara para conhecer Konoha, andaram um pouco e conheceram vários lugares. Depois a loira levou o primo para o ensaio de sua banda, as garotas haviam ficado encantadas com o loiro, além de simpático era muito bonito.

- Agora vocês vão ter que tocar um pouco pra mim un. – pediu o loiro sorrindo.

- Claro, vamos lá garotas. – disse Temari animada, já se levantando do sofá e pegando a guitarra.

As outras garotas fizeram o mesmo, quando todas estavam prontas TenTen bateu as baquetas uma na outra três vezes dando início ao ensaio daquela tarde. Ino começou tocando a guitarra em um meio solo.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep going on**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep going on**

**Hey.**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah continue seguindo em frente_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah continue seguindo em frente_

_Hey._

**Baby I'm standing alone**** wasurenu rainy day**

**Anata**** no kage wo otte and It's over suna no you ni**

_Baby eu estou ficando sozinha não esquecerei o dia chuvoso_

_Persigo sua sombra e não acaba como a areia._

**I sigh every night**** I scream like a child & cried**

**shizuka ni tadayou sorrow please, please God tsumi wo yurushite**

_Eu suspiro toda noite eu grito como uma criança e choro_

_Calmo vento de tristezas, por favor, por favor, Deus permita esse crime._

**I don't need to hide no more**** (ao)ku hikaru hou e nagareteku**

**Going on**

_Eu não preciso esconder mais o brilho azul que ilumina_

_Continuo em frente._

**You've got the chance now****, you've got the power**

**kidzuite so true yourself I show you my life now**

**I show you my love now I show you everything yeah yeah**

**Baby don't be afraid**

_Você teve a chance agora, você teve o poder._

_Torna se seu verdadeiro eu mostro minha vida agora_

_Eu mostro meu amor agora eu mostro a você tudo yeah, yeah._

_Baby não tenha medo_

_**Hey, hey, hey. **__(Sakura e Temari cantavam no coro)_

Deidara estava empolgado com o desenvolvimento da prima, estava feliz por vê-la tão cheia de atitude enquanto tocava. Cheia de personalidade sem tentar imitar ninguém, apenas sendo ela mesma. Uma garota aparentemente frágil, mas que era muito mais forte do que todos imaginavam.

**Baby I'm lying alone**** mezamenu drowning days**

**owari no nai my misery now I know that furimukanai**

_Baby eu estou mentindo sozinha não desperto a memória dos dias ensopados_

_Nunca acaba minha indigência agora eu sei que não tem volta_

**Life goes round & round**** just silence surrounding me**

**moetsukite like a phoenix and I'm falling ubawarete iku**

_Vida torna-se suficiente e volta apenas o silêncio me cerca_

_Em chamas como uma fênix e eu estou caindo fora de mim_

**I don't need to lie any more**** yureru nami no you ni**

**ikireba ii going on**

_Não preciso mentir qualquer coisa como uma agitada explosão_

_Devo ter vivido continuo em frente._

Apesar de conhecer a pouco tempo as amigar de Ino também tinha o mesmo pensamento sobre elas. Elas tinham uma presença forte, e muita atitude. No início havia pensado que veria um som fraquinho das garotas, e se surpreendeu com a agitação da música, e Ino também havia evoluído muito tocando e cantando. Com certeza seriam fortes candidatas a ganhar o festival.

**You'd better change now**** you'd better catch now**

**kawaranai so be yourself I'll show you my strength now**

**I'll show you my love now I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

**Baby don't be afraid**

_Você melhoraria a mudança agora você melhoraria a pegada agora_

_Sem chances de ser você mesmo eu mostrarei para você minha força agora_

_Eu mostrarei para você meu amor agora eu mostrarei para você tudo yeah, yeah._

_Baby não tenha medo_

Ino fazia um solo de guitarra que fez Deidara sorrir com a atitude princesa rockeira. Ela realmente não era mais aquela garotinha de antes, havia crescido.

**You've got the chance now**** you've got the power**

**kidzuite so true yourself I'll show you my life now**

**I show you my love now I'll show you everything yeah, yeah**

_Você teve a chance agora você teve o poder_

_Torna se seu verdadeiro eu mostrarei minha vida agora_

_Eu mostro meu amor agora eu mostrarei a você tudo yeah, yeah._

**C****hange now you'd better catch now**

**kawaranai so be yourself I'll show you my strength now**

**I'll show you my love now I'll show you everything yeah, yeah**

**Baby don't be afraid**

_Mude agora você melhoraria a pegada agora_

_Sem chances de ser você mesmo eu mostrarei para você minha força agora_

_Eu mostrarei para você meu amor agora eu mostrarei para você tudo yeah, yeah._

_Baby não tenha medo_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep going on**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep going on**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah continue seguindo em frente_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah continue seguindo em frente_

As garotas terminaram sendo aplaudidas pelo loiro.

- Muito bem un, vocês têm muita chances, vou torcer por vocês. – disse para as garotas que sorriam animadas com toda a sinceridade do loiro.

Talvez fosse a hora de parar de pensar no quanto as outras bandas poderiam ser boas, elas também eram, e com certeza no dia do festival mostrariam a todos como uma banda só de garotas pode ser. Mostrariam toda a sua força e seu poder. E se não ganhassem, que se dane.

-

-

-

Músicas usadas nesse capítulo:

**Don't let me get me – Pink**

**Lucy – Anna Tsuchiya**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yo minna o/

Tá ai o 8° capítulo, que saiu até rápido. Agradeço as reviews de todos os leitores que tem acompanhado a fic, e que voltaram a acompanhar né Dani-chan xD. A fic está chegando ao seu final, e é sempre triste quando a fic está acabando mais estou feliz que tenham pessoas que gostem dessa fic que nem é tão boa assim. Pra quem gosta do casal InoxGaa quero informar que estou com outra fic do casal já sendo postada aqui, se chama "Underworld", e é sobre vampiros e lobisomens ;P

Pra quem gosta do Deidei como eu ele finalmente apareceu na fic \o/. Próximo capítulo é o festival e creio eu que vai demorar um pouco, mas mesmo assim continuem mandando reviews.

Ja ne o/

Obs: O botãozinho roxo cute, cute ali embaixo escrito "Go" está esperando ansioso para ser apertado, realize o desejo dele e faça uma escritora baka feliz xD.


	9. Capítulo IX

**AVISO IMPORTANTE (leiam, por favor): **Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer muito as reviews de todos os leitores, às vezes pode parecer chato ter que ficar em todos os capítulos pedindo review, mais é que vocês não sabem como é importante pra um escritor ser reconhecido e elogiado. Por isso eu agradeço mesmo a todas as reviews, desde às dos capítulos antigos - que foram repostados depois - como dos recentes. Obrigada aos leitores que me apoiaram e pediram que eu não parasse isso me deixa feliz, saber que realmente tem gente que gosta da minha fic que eu já pensei tantas vezes em deletar.

Aos leitores que leram o capítulo 8 depois dele ser modificado e não entendeu nada eu explico: No capítulo 8 de minha fic - antes de ser modificado - quando o Deidara chega de Iwa um dia antes do que ele chegaria, ele faz a brincadeira do "advinha quem é?" com a Ino, mas ela percebe que é ele pelos "un" que ele tem o costume de falar, e começa a ironizar com ele falando "un" também. Isso também acontece em "Love at second sight" no capítulo 7. Nessa fic eles também são primos, e ele volta de viagem e faz essa brincadeira, e ela o imita. Em Love eles trocam 'selinhos' de amizade, e talvez tenham considerado o fato do Deidara ter sido o primeiro beijo de Ino como cópia também, mas eles não trocam selinhos de amizade na minha fic, eles apenas se beijaram quando eram mais novos. Depois de modificar ainda ficou parecido, mais eu não iria mudar completamente por que não tinha motivo pra isso, uma vez que aconteceu de duas autoras terem a mesma idéia.

No aviso do capítulo 8 eu disse que tinham me acusado de plagiar a fic toda, e a Natasha Mayfair discordou comigo por que era realmente só um trecho já que são fics completamente distintas, eu já expliquei a ela o porquê de ter dito isso, uma das pessoas que me acusaram disse que eu tinha copiado toda a fic, e a outra disse que eu tinha copiado todo o capítulo, e isso não é verdade. Fui um pouco dramática, e acabei por radicalizar um pouco, mas nós ficwritters escrevemos fics apenas pelo prazer de escrever já que não recebemos nada por isso, e a nossa única felicidade são as reviews que recebemos, e se as reviews te criticam dessa forma é pra você parar e pensar no que você está fazendo e se deve mesmo continuar. Por isso pedi para que meus leitores decidissem.

Eu acredito que em certos personagens a visão dos autores no geral é parecida, e como falantes da mesma língua é normal que aconteça de alguma frase ou situação se assemelhar com de alguma outra fic que já tenhamos lido. O que me deixou chateada não foi vocês terem dito que eu havia plagiado, na verdade eu gostei que vocês dissessem isso por que foi a oportunidade de eu ver, me desculpar e refazer. O que me chateou foi terem me acusado de sem talento e que eu deveria parar de escrever por que autores sem criatividade não podem ser chamados de escritores, dando a entender que todos os capítulos que eu já tinha escrito foram pegos de outras fics, por esse motivo eu fui dramática mesmo, por que eu não copiei fic de ninguém, nem mesmo tirei idéias de outras fics no mesmo estilo. Pra mim foi surpreendente ter sido acusada dessa forma por que isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Também sou contra o plágio e todas as vezes que escrevo alguma coisa que pertença à outra pessoa eu coloco os devidos créditos, não tenho interesse em me passar por autora de alguma coisa que não escrevi, eu já fui plagiada e é realmente frustrante você criar alguma coisa e algum espertinho ir lá e roubar o que escreveu e nem te creditar, mas infelizmente acontece, e nem sempre a pessoa está disposta a admitir que errou e concertar. Felizmente tudo não passou de um mal entendido que já está esclarecido e resolvido, mas eu acho que deveria dar explicação aos meus amados leitores também.

Então por isso leiam "Love at second sight" que é uma ótima fic, escrita por uma excelente autora, e prestem atenção ao capítulo 7 que verão a semelhança entre ele e o capítulo 8 de minha fic, que mesmo depois de modificado ainda existe. No mais espero que isso não afete na vontade de vocês de continuarem lendo essa fic, e futuras fics que eu possa vir a postar.

Sem mais enrolar, espero que curtam esse capítulo que não está muito bom na verdade, mas prometo que o próximo estará melhor, mas acredito que ele vai demorar um pouco pra ficar pronto. Fiz esse capítulo como penúltimo, mas talvez não seja. Ainda decidirei. No próximo capítulo eu respondo as reviews.

Ja ne o/

-

-

-

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo IX - E agora Matsuri?**

**-**

**I wish I could bubble wrap my heart, in case I fall and break apart**

**I'm not God I can't change the stars, and I don't know if there's life on Mars**

**But I know you're hurt people that you love**

_Gostaria de poder embalar meu coração em papel de bolha, em caso de eu cair e ele partir._

_Eu não sou Deus, eu não posso mudar as estrelas, eu não sei se existe vida em Marte._

_Mas eu sei que você magoa as pessoas que você ama._

**(Bubble Wrap – McFly)**

**-**

Estava sentada em sua cama, com os pensamentos distantes enquanto tirava o excesso de água dos seus cabelos com a toalha, havia acabado de sair do banho e ainda estava vestida com o roupão branco. Pensava em como havia sido sua vida desde que veio pra Konoha, fez vários amigos novos que com certeza se lembraria pelo resto da vida, havia montado uma banda que sempre fora seu sonho, e havia também se interessado por um rapaz que achava amar, mas fora decepcionada por ele. Por mais que não fosse namorada de Gaara sentia-se magoada pelo que o ruivo havia feito, não esperava isso dele por mais que tivessem a alertado que ele não era do tipo de cara que namorava apenas uma garota.

Ele tentou dizer que era apenas um mal entendido, e que não era nada disso que ela estava pensando. Mas nada poderia ir contra seus olhos, ninguém contou, ela viu. E isso era o mais importante.

- Ino-chan, vamos logo ou nos atrasaremos un. – Deidara bateu na porta do quarto da loira.

- Já estou indo Deidei. – gritou de volta enquanto se levantava para começar a se arrumar.

As meninas haviam dado a idéia de irem todos comer pizza, para Deidara conhecer os garotos, e também para conhecerem o amigo do loiro que tinha chegado esta tarde da Inglaterra. Naruto quando ouviu a palavra "pizza" nem pensou duas vezes. Ino aceitou depois de Temari garantir que Gaara não iria.

Pegou o secador e secou os cabelos. Colocou uma blusa branca com as mangas afofadas, tinha alguns bottons colocados na blusa na altura do seio, uma saia preta de pregas que vinha um palmo acima do joelho. Colocou uma meia 7/8 branca com um detalhe de renda na barra e um laço com fita de cetim preta por cima da renda. Calçou o coturno preto de couro, e prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo deixando apenas uma franja solta do lado direito do rosto. Passou um pouco de lápis delineando os olhos azuis, e rímel destacando os longos cílios, passou brilho de cereja nos lábios, e saiu pegando uma pequena bolsa preta que estava em cima de sua cama.

- Vamos Deidara. – disse ao descer as escadas encontrando o primo que estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça recostada e os olhos fechados. O loiro vestia uma calça jeans escura, all star preto, uma camisa social de mangas preta com os primeiros botões abertos deixando seu peitoral à mostra. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e a franja solta por cima do olho esquerdo.

- Nossa você está linda un. – elogiou quando abriu os olhos para encará-la.

- Você também está lindo. E cheiroso. – aproximou do primo o cheirando. – E seu amigo?

- Ele disse que já estava vindo nos pegar un. – respondeu pegando o celular para olhar as horas. Nesse mesmo instante um barulho de motor foi escutado na porta da casa dos Yamanakas sendo seguido por uma alta buzina. – Deve ser ele un.

Os dois saíram de casa juntos e encontraram um porche azul marinho parado à porta, do lado de fora encostado na porta do carro um moreno alto de longos cabelos negros presos por um baixo e frouxo rabo de cavalo mexia no celular. Ele vestia uma calça jeans clara, e uma blusa social azul marinho com os primeiros botões abertos, e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima. Calçava um all star preto.

A loira o analisou por uns segundos enquanto se aproximava. Ele parecia muito familiar a ela, lembrava um pouco o Sasuke, mas parecia mais velho e era sem sombra de dúvidas mais bonito.

- Oi Itachi. – cumprimentou Deidara enquanto se aproximava do moreno.

- E ai Deidara.

- Essa aqui é a Ino, minha prima. – apresentou, Ino deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. – Esse é meu amigo que veio da Inglaterra, Uchiha Itachi, un.

- Você disse Uchiha? – agora tinha certeza de que ele era parente de Sasuke, não seria atoa que eram tão parecidos.

- Sou um Uchiha sim, por quê? - perguntou com a testa franzida, encarando a loira com aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

- É que eu conheço um Uchiha, o Sasuke. – o moreno deu uma risada cínica.

- Ele é meu irmão mais novo, só estou aqui por que a banda dele vai tocar em um festival de música.

- É eu sei, a minha banda também vai tocar.

- Torcerei por vocês então. – o moreno disse sorrindo.

- Bom mesmo por que a banda da minha prima toca muito bem, un. – contou Deidara todo orgulhoso com o talento da prima.

- Fico feliz! – sorriu sincera. – Então vamos logo pra pizzaria, o Naruto deve estar deixando todo mundo louco pra fazerem o pedido logo. - Itachi abriu a porta do carro para a loira que sentou no banco de trás, Deidara sentou na frente, ao lado do moreno.

Itachi e Deidara conversaram durante todo o caminho pra pizzaria, poucas vezes incluindo a loira na conversa que ouvia tudo com uma gota na cabeça. A conversa entre eles parecia tão boa que o moreno até errou o caminho da pizzaria e tiveram que dar volta pra chegar até o local marcado.

Quando chegaram à pizzaria todos já estavam lá, Hinata e Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke - que não gostou muito de ter o irmão mais velho sentado na mesma mesa - Temari, TenTen, Shikamaru e Neji.

- Ainda bem que chegou Ino-chan, estou quase morrendo de fome 'tte bayo. – reclamou Naruto fazendo o maior escândalo pelo atraso dos três.

- Cala a boca dobe. – irritou-se Sasuke sabe se lá por quantas vezes aquela noite, ter Naruto reclamando que estava com fome de cinco em cinco segundos era realmente irritante.

- Oi gente, gomen pelo atraso. – desculpou-se coçando a cabeça e rindo sem graça. – O Itachi-san errou o caminho.

- Tinha que ser irmão do teme 'tte bayo. – resmungou Naruto fazendo bico e cruzando os braços. Itachi apenas lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Naruto-kun, não diga essas coisas. – pediu Hinata docemente.

- Meninas vocês já conhecem o Deidara, meninos esse é o meu primo, ele veio de Iwa especialmente para o festival. – disse segurando o braço do loiro que sorriu em comprimento. – Deidei aquele ali ao lado da Temari tentando dormir é o Shikamaru, o de cabelo grande ali é o Neji, o loiro escandaloso é o Naruto e aquele outro moreno é o Sasuke.

- Prazer, un. – acenou com a cabeça. – Esse é meu amigo o Itachi-san.

- Eu já conheço todos eles, vocês cresceram.

- Você não mudou nada Itachi-san. – reparou Sakura recebendo um olhar desaprovador do Uchiha mais novo.

- Por que vocês não se sentam? – pediu TenTen.

Os três se sentaram nas três cadeiras restantes, a mesa era arredondada ficando em ordem: Temari, Shikamaru, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten. (N/A: Deu pra entender?).

Resolveram ignorar a reclamação de Naruto quanto a pedirem logo a comida, e ficaram conversando. O assunto claro era música. Itachi contava a todos que havia sido ele quem ensinou Sasuke a tocar quando era criança. O Uchiha mais novo tinha certo ciúme de Itachi, pois este sempre foi o preferido dos pais, trabalhava na empresa Uchiha desde que se formou, e era muito respeitado. Quando jovem também tinha tido uma banda, mas acabou desistindo por causa do trabalho na empresa, teve que se mudar para a Inglaterra e assim abandonar a carreira de músico. O sonho de Itachi foi transferido para Sasuke que garantiu que iria ganhar a vida como músico, talvez por pirraça, para mostrar ao irmão mais velho que podia realizar um sonho que era dele.

Ino e Sakura apenas riam quando Sasuke tentava mostrar que sabia mais de música do que o irmão mais velho. Deidara e Shikamaru conversavam sobre o Miyavi, que eles consideravam um grande cantor japonês, e claro Ino e Temari assinavam em baixo. Tenten e Neji brigavam enquanto falavam de Guns N' Roses. Tenten considerava o Axl o cara mais foda de todos os tempos enquanto Neji o criticava dizendo que Nirvana é que era banda.

- Não consigo ver o motivo pelo qual gosta de Nirvana, além de ser um som barulhento, sem lógica e com letras incompreensíveis ninguém merece aquela voz rouca e arrastada do Kurt Cobain. - criticava Tenten, tomando um gole do suco de morango.

- Ah fala sério Tenten, ninguém merece é aquele gay do Axl e aquelas dancinhas ridículas dele. - alfinetava Neji de volta. - Nirvana é muito bom, é a melhor banda de grunge que já existiu.

- Nirvana é pra pessoas depressivas com tendência suicida. - intrometeu-se Itachi, sorrindo malicioso, sabia que aquilo irritaria o irmão mais novo.

- Antes ser depressivo do que ficar se maquiando. Prefiro gastar meu dinheiro pra ir a um show barulhento, com letras sem lógica, do que ir ver um monte de travestis no palco dizendo que tocam. - reiterou Sasuke sabendo do fanatismo de Itachi por bandas como Poison.

E assim iniciou-se uma longa discussão, onde ficou claro que apesar de fazerem parte da mesma banda possuíam influências diversas e que muitas vezes causava brigas. Sasuke e Neji defendiam com todas as forças o Nirvana, enquanto Tenten e Itachi criticavam o grunge em geral, até Shikamaru, Ino e Temari entraram no assunto quando Sasuke começou a criticar o Miyavi por usar maquiagem. O três defendiam o cantor japonês, e ficavam neutros quando o assunto era o glam rock e o grunge. Os três curtiam Nirvana, apesar de não serem fãs de hard rock também não criticavam o estilo.

Naruto havia se cansado de dizer que estava com fome, e como eles pareciam entretidos em outros assuntos resolveu ouvir um pouco de música. Ligou o mp3, a primeira música era _"She Loves You"_ dos Beatles, ofereceu um dos fones para Hinata que aceitou, já que também não participava da conversa.

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

O assunto sobre os fãs do Nirvana serem depressivos com tendência suicida levou até o suposto suicídio do vocalista da banda de grunge dos anos 90. Neji e Sasuke acreditavam que Courtney havia mandado matar Kurt e fazer parecer que foi suicídio, enquanto TenTen dizia que Kurt era uma bicha depressiva que resolveu suicidar por que estava entediado.

- Ele não suicidou Tenten, como que ele atiraria em si mesmo e depois limparia as digitais da arma que usou e da caneta que ele escreveu a carta? - perguntou Neji já impaciente com a morena.

- Então pra que ele escreveria uma carta de suicídio se ele fosse assassinado?

- Já foi comprovado que a carta teve trechos escritos depois com letra diferente, à parte que ele diz que ama a Courtney, por exemplo, foi escrita depois. Tirando a última parte da carta ela não se parece em nada com uma carta de suicídio, na verdade o Kurt estava cansado da vida na música, ele não disse em momento nenhum que tinha a intenção de se matar e sim de largar o Nirvanna. - defendeu Neji.

- Isso é verdade, a Courtney tinha interesse no dinheiro do Kurt, que ele amava a filha dele todo mundo sabe, mas ninguém sabe ao certo o que ele sentia pela Courtney e o que ela sentia por ele. - completou Sasuke dando razão total a Neji.

- Eu até acredito na possibilidade dele realmente não ter suicidado, mas isso não faz do grunge menos depressivo e chato. - Tenten disse convicta fechando os olhos fazendo Neji bufar com raiva e sem vontade de continuar brigando por isso.

**You think you've lost your love, well I saw her yesterday,**

**Its you she's thinking of, and she told me what to say,**

**She said she loves you, and you know that can't be bad,**

**Yeah she loves you, and you know you should be glad!**

_Você pensa que perdeu seu amor, bom, eu a vi ontem._

_É em você que ela está pensando e ela me contou o que dizer._

_Ela disse que te ama e você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim._

_Ela te ama e você sabe que deveria estar feliz._

Eram em momentos assim que Neji se perguntava por que gostava de Tenten já que tinham gostos tão opostos na música. Quando o assunto era, estilos diferentes de rock eles sempre discutiam, a não ser quando a banda em questão era Ramones, a banda preferida dos dois.

**She says you hurt her so, well she almost lost her mind,**

**Now she said she knows, that you're not the hurting kind,**

**She said she loves you, and you know that can't be bad,**

**Yeah she loves you, and you know you should be glad!**

**Oooh!**

_Ela disse que você a machucou tanto, ela quase perdeu a cabeça._

_Mas agora ela diz que sabe que você não é do tipo que machuca._

_Ela disse que te ama, e você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim._

_Ela te ama, e você sabe que deveria estar feliz._

Deidara e Itachi conversavam animados sobre L7, uma banda só de garotas formada em 1985 e que teve seu fim em 2000. A banda misturava metal com punk, apesar de Itachi não gostar de grunge gostava um pouco de L7, ele dizia que era interessante.

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**With a love like that, you know you should be glad!**

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Com um amor como esse você sabe que deveria estar feliz!_

Shikamaru tentava permanecer acordado enquanto Temari falava sem parar sobre alguma banda que ela tinha escutado. Ele não prestava atenção em nada, mas concordava com tudo que a loira dizia. E vezes ou outra era cutucado por ela quando pegava no sono.

**You know it's up to you, well I think its only fair,**

**Pride can't hurt you too, so apologize to her,**

**Because she loves you, and you know that can't be bad,**

**She loves you, and you know you should be glad!**

**Oooh!**

_Você sabe que está com você, eu acho que isso é apenas justo._

_O orgulho pode te machucar também, peça desculpas a ela._

_Porque ela te ama, e você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim._

_Ela te ama, e você sabe que deveria estar feliz._

Sasuke estava alheio à conversa, apenas observava todos conversando e de vez em quando olhava para a porta da pizzaria e para o relógio como se estivesse esperando alguém chegar. Olhou para Ino e Sakura que conversavam animadas sobre The Gazette¹, ou melhor, sobre como o Ruki² era lindo e como a voz dele era sexy.

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah**

**With a love like that, you know you should be glad.**

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Com um amor como esse você sabe que deveria estar feliz._

Até que Ino franziu as sobrancelhas quando olhou para a porta da pizzaria e viu quem se aproximava, olhou de canto para Temari que mexeu a boca dizendo _"Eu disse pra ele não vir",_ a vontade da loira era de se levantar e sair, mas não o fez continuou conversando com Sakura tentando ignorar o ruivo que se aproximava.

**With a love like that, you know you should be glad.**

_Com um amor como esse você sabe que deveria estar feliz._

- Finalmente chegou Gaara, estava morrendo de fome 'tte bayo. - reclamou Naruto gritando mais que o normal devido ao fone que estava em seu ouvido.

- Não precisavam ter me esperado pra comer. - falou o ruivo procurando com os olhos por uma cadeira, olhou para Ino que fingia não ter o visto sentado ao lado de um loiro que ele não conhecia, foi até uma outra mesa pegou uma cadeira e colocou no espaço vazio entre Sasuke e Itachi.

- Mais o teme disse que era pra te esperar, vamos logo pedir a pizza 'tte bayo.

- Gaara, por que você está aqui? - cochicou Temari para o irmão.

- Os garotos que me convidaram, disse que eu tinha que vir de qualquer jeito. - respondeu apático olhando discretamente para Ino e para o loiro que estava com o braço por cima do ombro dela. Temari apenas bufou e olhou preocupada para Ino que ainda fingia não tê-lo visto.

- Quem é o loiro? - perguntou para Sasuke.

- Ino não vai apresentar seu primo para o Gaara? - Sasuke pediu sorrindo de canto com a expressão nada satisfeita que Ino fez.

- Eu sou o Deidara, un. - se apresentou vendo que a prima não tinha intenção alguma de fazê-lo. Gaara apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então vamos pedir logo a pizza não é. - pediu Hinata quebrando o clima estranho que pairava sobre a mesa.

- Ótima idéia Hinata-chan. - Naruto disse passando a mão por cima da barriga que roncava discretamente. – Ei garçom. – gritou para o rapaz que passava.

**With a love like that, you know you should be glad!**

_Com um amor como esse você sabe que deveria estar feliz!_

Depois de pedirem a pizza e jantarem continuaram conversando por um tempo. O clima tinha ficado meio pesado no início, mas depois com todas as bobeiras que Naruto falou todos relaxaram. Os olhares de Gaara se encontravam com os de Ino às vezes, mas não conversaram durante toda a noite.

Durante o resto da noite que ficaram juntos conversaram sobre o festival, que a cada dia ficava mais próximo. Os meninos não foram machistas dizendo que eles ganhariam de qualquer jeito das garotas, não que tivessem mudado de opinião, apenas não queriam brigar aquela noite. Finalmente tinham voltado a saírem juntos e não queriam estragar aquele momento, afinal eram amigos decidiram ser rivais apenas no dia do festival, deveriam aproveitar cada momento com os amigos, pois nunca se sabe quando eles terminam.

-

-

-

Mais um dia amanhecia em Konoha, cada dia que passava ficava mais próximo do grande festival, e a ansiedade aumentava. A noite anterior havia sido cansativa para Ino, foram dormir tarde e tinha que acordar cedo para ir pra escola. Depois de tomar café e escovar os dentes a Yamanaka foi pra escola.

Andava distraída e lentamente, ainda estava cedo e não corria o risco de se atrasar para a aula. Quando atravessou a rua viu alguém longe que corria em sua direção e gritava seu nome, a loira então parou para esperá-lo.

- Bom dia Ino. - cumprimentou ofegante parando ao lado da loira e colocando as mãos no joelho para recuperar o fôlego.

- Bom dia Kiba. - sorriu docemente para o garoto.

- Posso acompanhar você até a escola? - perguntou com a respiração ainda descompassada.

- Claro. - respondeu voltando a caminhar com o garoto em direção à escola.

Os dois caminharam por um tempo em um silêncio meio constrangedor, Ino via pelos cantos dos olhos o moreno abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes tentando formular alguma frase, mas nada dizia. Kiba respirou fundo enchendo os pulmões de ar e de coragem, virou para a loira que olhava distraída para o céu.

- Ei Ino. - chamou juntando toda a coragem que tinha e que não tinha. A loira se virou para encará-lo. - Você... quer dizer eu, será que eu teria alguma chance com você? - gaguejou um pouco pra dizer e abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder as bochechas coradas. Ino sorriu um pouco sem graça procurando respostas.

- Kiba, você é um amor e eu adoro conversar com você, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa. – finalmente conseguiu dizer gesticulando um pouco com as mãos. - Apesar de ele não merecer, e eu não quero ficar com você gostando de outro, não seria justo com você sabe. – tentou ao máximo não magoa-lo com a resposta, sabia que esse dia chegaria e que seria chato dizer isso pra uma pessoa tão legal quanto Kiba, mas não podia fazer nada se não sentia nada mais que amizade por ele.

- Claro Ino-chan, eu entendo. – disse visivelmente desapontado. - Eu já sabia que você gosta de outro, mas eu achei que talvez eu... – sorriu sem graça, olhando de canto para a loira e voltando a abaixar a cabeça sem jeito.

- Tudo bem Kiba. – olhou para o garoto sorrindo, este levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. - Eu agradeço por gostar de mim, mas você merece alguém que te ame de verdade. – o garoto concordou com a cabeça. - Mas continuamos amigos, certo?

- Lógico Ino-chan. - respondeu dando um grande sorriso.

Os dois chegaram juntos à escola, e se despediram no portão. Ino foi encontrar com as garotas que estavam debaixo da cerejeira. Kiba foi se juntar a Shino, um garoto estranho de cabelos negros e que só usava óculos escuros, Chouji um garoto gordinho, de olhos e cabelos castanhos e com um sorriso muito simpático que vivia com um pacote de batatinhas fritas nas mãos, e Rock Lee um garoto alto e magro com o cabelo preto cortado em forma de cuia e sobrancelhas enormes. Eles estavam em baixo de uma grande árvore que tinha no jardim de entrada.

- Bom dia gente. - cumprimentou Kiba ao chegar perto dos garotos.

- Bom dia. - todos responderam.

- Você falou com a Ino, Kiba-san? - perguntou Rock Lee energético como sempre.

- Falei sim, mas ela não quer nada comigo além de amizade, acho que assim é até melhor talvez eu devesse tentar gostar de quem gosta de mim. - respondeu Kiba meio triste.

- Verdade, é difícil alguém gostar da gente, pois todos têm olhos apenas para o _"Sasuke-kun",_ até a minha deusa Sakura-san. - disse Rock Lee chateado, fazendo voz de mulher ao dizer o nome do Uchiha mais novo.

- É difícil concorrer com os populares nessa escola. - Chouji comentou enquanto comia as suas batatinhas.

- Isso é. Bom eu vou entrar, nos vemos depois. - despediu-se Kiba deixando o grupo.

- Não sei o que o Kiba-kun vê naquela garota. - disse a garota que estava sentada em cima da árvore, era pequena, magra, olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos e castanhos.

- Matsuri, deixe a Ino em paz, você já causou sofrimento demais a ela, você ouviu o Kiba, ela não quer nada com ele. - Shino disse autoritário, a morena pulou do galho da árvore onde estava sentada parando ao lado de Rock Lee. - A culpa não da Ino pelo Kiba não querer nada com você.

- É eu sei. - a morena abaixou a cabeça triste, sua consciência pesava, mas acreditava que aquilo era realmente necessário.

-

-

-

Os alunos de _Konoha High School _estavam espalhados pelo pátio e jardim, onde comiam e conversavam uns com os outros durante o intervalo das aulas. Longe de tudo e de todos apenas observando os vários alunos da escola, estava Gaara sentado em baixo de uma árvore, apenas com a companhia de seus pensamentos. Seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados em uma loira que sorria descontraída junto de outras garotas. Ele queria poder estar com ela, mas tinha sido idiota o bastante pra não dizer isso quando teve a oportunidade. Pela primeira vez se arrependia da vida de garanhão que levava se não tivesse essa fama talvez Ino acreditasse nele.

Ele não mais tentou se aproximar de Ino desde que tudo aconteceu. Sua irmã e seus amigos pediram para que ele desse tempo a ela, e ele respeitou e esperou. Resistia sempre que a via passando, queria que ela soubesse a verdade, que ela o escutasse, mas pensava que isso seria realmente difícil, como dizem, um ato vale mais que mil palavras. Ele poderia ficar o dia todo tentando explicar, mas nada poderia ir contra o que ela havia visto.

- Posso interromper o seu silêncio? - a garota que saia de trás da árvore se aproximando de Gaara perguntou sorrindo sedutora.

- Já disse a verdade para a Ino? - perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para a garota que se sentava ao seu lado, continuando a olhar para Ino.

- Na verdade já disse sim. - mentiu passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Gaara que impediu a carícia.

- E o que ela disse? - virou-se para olhá-la pela primeira vez encontrando os olhos castanhos da morena.

- Que não tem interesse nenhum em você, acho que você devia ficar comigo Gaara-kun, aquela loirinha ridícula não merece você. - sorria para o ruivo, contava uma mentira pra ele, mas aquilo era preciso.

- Não acredito em você Matsuri. - voltou a olhar a loira que olhava disfarçadamente para ele.

- Ela não quer você, eu quero Gaara, fica comigo. - pediu passando os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, ficando de frente pra ele com os rostos próximos.

- Não. - respondeu frio retirando os braços da garota de seu pescoço. - Não vou ficar com você. - levantou da grama e saiu deixando a garota sentada em baixo da árvore com a expressão decepcionada.

_Essa é a última vez, eu desisto desse meu coração._

_Estou te dizendo que eu sou um homem quebrado que finalmente percebeu_

Ouviu passos e aplausos atrás de si e virou-se para trás para olhar quem era.

- Parabéns Matsuri, você têm se saído uma bela vagabunda. - o garoto de cabelos castanhos e fendas vermelhas no rosto falou visivelmente decepcionado com a amiga.

- Kiba-kun. O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou se levantando rapidamente da grama com o susto que levou.

_Você está em pé sob o luar, mas você é podre por dentro._

_Ooo você acha que você deve chorar? Isso é adeus_

_Eu estou um pouco tonto e confuso, mas a vida é uma vaca._

_E você também_

- Eu estava te procurando, e acabei escutando sua conversa com o Gaara. - revelou. - Por que está fazendo isso Matsuri?

- Eu... - começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Esquece. - balançou a cabeça decepcionado. - Hoje eu perguntei pra Ino se eu tinha alguma chance com ela.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? - perguntou com a voz fraca e com lágrimas se formando nos olhos castanhos.

- Ela disse que gosta de outro, e que eu merecia alguém que me amasse, e eu pensei que essa pessoa poderia ser você. - contou fazendo com que as lágrimas caíssem dos olhos da garota. - Mas eu estava enganado, não quero namorar alguém que quer prejudicar uma pessoa tão boa quanto a Ino por pura birra. Você nem gosta do Gaara, está fazendo isso sem motivos.

- Kiba-kun, me perdoe. - pediu chorando cada vez mais.

_Você escreveu o livro, sobre como ser uma mentirosa._

_E perder todos os seus amigos eu não significo nada._

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão Matsuri. - disse já se retirando.

- Kiba-kun. - a voz abafada pelos soluços do choro não foram ouvidas pelo moreno que continuou andando sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante pra ela, por birra. Tinha que concertar isso tinha que reconquistar o coração de Kiba.

_Ligue a rádio querida, porque cada música triste, você conseguirá se relacionar._

-

-

-

- Você acha que não têm mesmo chances de você e o Gaara voltarem, Ino-chan? - perguntou Temari enquanto as duas andavam pelos corredores voltando para as salas.

- Você mesma viu ele com aquela garota de novo Temari, ele não merece que eu o perdoe. - Ino disse se recordando da cena que havia visto no recreio: a garota morena abraçada a Gaara, os dois estavam quase se beijando, ela levantou logo em seguida e saiu de lá, disse pra Temari que não agüentaria ver aquilo de novo.

- Meu irmãozinho é um idiota mesmo. - lamentou Temari abraçando Ino.

As duas continuaram caminhando juntas até que Ino chegou até a sala dela, se despediram e Temari foi para o terceiro andar. Ino ao invés de entrar na sala, resolveu tomar água, visto que o próximo horário era de Kakashi e ele provavelmente se atrasaria. Andou pelos corredores já vazios até o bebedouro, onde bebeu um pouco de água. Quando se virava para voltar para a sala de aula se assustou com a garota que estava atrás dela.

- Você? - perguntou ao ver quem era.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou ainda com voz de choro, surpreendendo Ino.

_**Continua...**_

-

¹The Gazette pra quem não sabe é uma banda de J-rock, ²Ruki é o vocalista dessa banda.

As partes em itálico entre a conversa de Kiba e Matsuri são trechos da música Bubble Wrap do McFly.


	10. Capítulo X

Olá minna o/

Eu iiiaa responder todas as últimas reviews recebidas nesse capítulo, mas não deu então eu respondo no próximo. Siiimm vai ter próximo \o/ na verdade talvez vai ter mais dois capítulos, porque esse ficou menor e eu queria muito postar ele hoje (23/09/08) porque hoje é meu niver - pula - e também é o niver da Ino-chan n.n então como presente de aniversário eu queria postar hoje xD. Espero que curtam o capítulo, muuuiito obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews, no próximo capítulo que eu ainda não sei quando vou começar a escrever eu respondo todas!!

Kissu

-

-

-

**A banda: Rock amor e rivalidade**

**-**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Capítulo X – Desculpas**

**-**

**São tantas decepções mentiras e fracassos é**** difícil acreditar vai ser diferente**

**Dessa vez não vou cair sinto que recomeçou**

**E agora? O que faço? Só me resta a angústia da incerteza**

**No vão dos sentimentos que deixei para trás sobra a desconfiança de ser superficial**

**(Mentiras e fracassos - NxZero)**

**-**

_- Você acha que não têm mesmo chances de você e o Gaara voltarem, Ino-chan? - perguntou Temari enquanto as duas andavam pelos corredores voltando para as salas._

_- Você mesma viu ele com aquela garota de novo Temari, ele não merece que eu o perdoe. - Ino disse se recordando da cena que havia visto no recreio: a garota morena abraçada a Gaara, os dois estavam quase se beijando, ela levantou logo em seguida e saiu de lá, disse pra Temari que não agüentaria ver aquilo de novo._

_- Meu irmãozinho é um idiota mesmo. - lamentou Temari abraçando Ino._

_As duas continuaram caminhando juntas até que Ino chegou até a sala dela, se despediram e Temari foi para o terceiro andar. Ino ao invés de entrar na sala, resolveu tomar água, visto que o próximo horário era de Kakashi e ele provavelmente se atrasaria. Andou pelos corredores já vazios até o bebedouro, onde bebeu um pouco de água. Quando se virava para voltar para a sala de aula se assustou com a garota que estava atrás dela._

_- Você? - perguntou ao ver quem era._

_- Podemos conversar? - perguntou ainda com voz de choro, surpreendendo Ino._

A loira ficou por um momento olhando a garota a sua frente, tinha certeza, era a garota que havia visto Gaara beijando.

- Acho que não temos nada para conversar. – respondeu friamente voltando a andar de volta a sala de aula, mas a morena segurou seu braço.

- Por favor, Ino-san. – implorou com os olhos avermelhados e o rosto inchado devido ao choro. Ino pensou por um instante, não tinha o que conversar com aquela garota, não tinha raiva dela, mas também não queria ser sua amiga. Por vê-la naquele estado implorando para conversar com ela, obviamente ela deveria ter alguma coisa muito importante a dizer, então resolveu aceitar. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Obrigada Ino-san.

- Vamos lá fora, por favor.

As duas caminharam juntas e em silêncio até o jardim da escola. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore, Ino olhava para a morena que mantinha cabeça baixa, suas lágrimas molhavam a grama.

- Desculpe-me, Ino-san. – a voz saia fraca de seus lábios finos e secos, o cabelo castanho lhe caia pelo rosto delicado escondendo-o.

- Desculpar você pelo que? – perguntou confusa, será que ela falava sobre o acontecido com Gaara?

- Pelo que eu fiz a você. – levantou o rosto para olhar a loira. – Eu fui uma idiota, fiz uma coisa errada e magoei mais de uma pessoa, eu sou um monstro. – levou suas mãos ao rosto e seu choro intensificou, Ino estava surpresa e confusa ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que fazer, e a garota não dizia claramente do que se tratava. Aproximou-se da morena, e em um gesto carinhoso passou o braço por cima do ombro da garota, a abraçando.

- Não diga isso, eu não sei o que você fez, mas...

- Eu estraguei a sua vida! – gritou levantando a cabeça e encarando a loira que se afastou um pouco. A morena voltou a abaixar a cabeça e a chorar alto, sem saber muito o que fazer Ino coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou depois de ficarem um tempo em silêncio.

- Mat... Matsuri. – respondeu entre soluços, tentando controlar o choro.

- Matsuri, você não estragou a minha vida, por que diz isso?

- O Gaara, eu... eu separei vocês.

- O que aconteceu entre o Gaara e eu não foi culpa de ninguém. Se houver algum culpado esse sou eu, ou o Gaara. Foi ele quem me traiu, se não fosse com você seria com outra, eu conheço a fama do Gaara. – sua voz era firme, apesar de querer chorar ao falar nesse assunto. Matsuri deu uma risada e olhou para Ino.

- Ino você não entende mesmo não é? – a garota limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos, Ino a olhava interrogativa. – O Gaara ama você, de verdade, mas eu estraguei tudo.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso Matsuri.

- Eu vou lhe contar tudo Ino-san. – respirou fundo, para controlar os soluços do choro recente e também para conseguir coragem de enfrentar seus demônios. – Eu e o Kiba somos amigos desde crianças, mas ele é um ano mais velho do que eu. Sempre fui apaixonada por ele, mas ele só me via como uma garotinha, ou até como uma irmãzinha mais nova que ele tinha que proteger. Minhas esperanças mesmo assim, nunca morreram, eu acreditava que um dia o Kiba ia me amar como eu o amo, que um dia ele me olharia com outros olhos e me veria como mulher e não como uma criança.

- Continuo não entendendo, o que o Kiba tem a ver com a história?

- As minhas esperanças de que o Kiba um dia me amaria que antes eram tão fortes, começaram a enfraquecer quando você chegou à escola. Ele vivia falando de você, em como era linda e simpática, aquilo me irritava tanto. – disse apertando com força a barra da saia de pregas e olhando para algum ponto na grama verde. – O Kiba sempre foi brincalhão e energético, um dia eu o vi triste, nunca tinha visto ele tão triste desde que o Akamaru ficou doente e quase morreu, eu achei que talvez o cachorrinho dele tivesse ficado doente de novo, mas ele não estava triste por causa do Akamaru, era por sua causa. Ele disse que você estava ficando com o Gaara, e que ele achava que não mais teria chances com você. Aquilo me matou por dentro. – as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos castanhos com as lembranças.

Ino estava boquiaberta enquanto olhava para a morena que lhe contava toda a história, ela já tinha uma idéia do que realmente havia acontecido depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, mas queria a confirmação da boca da morena.

- Como amiga eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pro Kiba, por que ele merece! E se essa felicidade for com você, apesar de ficar chateada com isso, eu ficaria feliz por ele estar bem. Mas, mesmo triste por ele estar chateado, meu coração pulsava de alegria por saber que você não tinha interesses por ele, assim ele nunca ficaria com você, e as minhas esperanças voltaram a se fortalecer. – contou com um meio sorriso triste. – Ai veio à parte irônica, enquanto eu dizia pro Kiba que ele não devia ficar assim por você, o Lee um amigo nosso disse que ele não podia desistir que ele não podia deixar o fogo da juventude apagar, que ele tinha que lutar por quem ele ama. E então o Kiba decidiu que ia se declarar para você.

- Mas, o Kiba só se declarou pra mim depois que eu e o Gaara já havíamos terminado, ainda não entendo por que diz ser sua culpa.

- Ino-san, eu fui infantil e estava com ciúmes, o Kiba disse que ia te contar sobre o que sentia na segunda-feira, eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Na segunda de manhã, quando eu chegava à escola ainda pensando em alguma coisa pra dizer pra fazer o Kiba desistir de se declarar, eu vi o Gaara e o Sasuke conversando enquanto entravam pelo corredor que dava acesso ao primeiro andar, eles estavam próximos a minha sala e iam à direção as escadas. Quando olhei pra porta da frente vi que você e a Sakura chegavam juntas, a primeira coisa que pensei foi em subir pro segundo andar e distrair o Kiba.

Flash back on

- Acho que você está sendo bem idiota Gaara, todo mundo já percebeu que você está amarradão na Ino, não sei por que você ainda não a pediu em namoro. Não fica vacilando não, você sabe que tem um monte de caras que são afim dela aqui não sabe. – Sasuke dizia enquanto subiam as escadas, chegando ao segundo andar.

- Eu ainda não sei talvez eu peça ela em namoro hoje. – o ruivo sorriu de canto, andavam pelo corredor quando uma garotinha passou por entre eles correndo derrubando o caderno que Gaara segurava. – Parece que ela está mesmo apressada. – abaixou para pegar o caderno do chão, olhou para a garota que parou em frente a sua sala, parecia procurar por alguém, mas pela afeição frustrada parece que não tinha encontrado.

- Se você for mesmo pedir a Ino em namoro hoje, ta ai a sua chance. Ela está vindo ali. – Sasuke apontou para as duas amigas que chegavam, despertando a atenção do ruivo. – Eu to indo pra sala. Tchau. – o moreno deixou o ruivo sozinho caminhando para a sala. Olhou para a garotinha que a pouco havia esbarrado em Gaara que olhava fixamente pro final do corredor com os olhos levemente arregalados, saindo correndo logo em seguida e trombando no Uchiha. – Tsc... essas garotinhas. – reclamou entrando na sala.

Matsuri corria tentando evitar que Kiba falasse com Ino, vendo que ele estava próatsuri corria tentando evitar que Kiba falasse com Ino, vendo que ele estava pr pro final do corredor com os olhos levemente arximo à loira. Mas no caminho trombou novamente com o ruivo que por reflexo a segurou pelos braços para que não caísse.

- É bom olhar por onde anda garotinha, já é a segunda vez hoje que tromba comigo. - falava friamente a olhando com aqueles olhos verdes profundos.

- Gomen. - desculpou-se corando levemente se dando conta de quão próximo estavam seus rostos. Olhou de canto para o final do corredor onde viu Kiba cada vez mais se aproximando de Ino, enquanto ela conversava com Sakura. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo tomando coragem.

- Tudo bem... - começou, mas fora interrompido pela atitude inesperada da garota. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e o beijou, era bem menor do que ele então teve que ficar nas pontas do pés.

- Gaara - ouviu um grito feminino e um suspiro choroso. Empurrou a morena e viu Ino correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

- Ino. - a voz saiu fraca de sua boca. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, passava a mão pelos fios ruivos nervosamente, sua boca abria e fechava tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não saia som algum.

- Como você pôde? - Sakura o olhou com um pouco de desprezo correndo em direção a amiga.

- Por que fez isso garota? - finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, olhava espantado e confuso para a morena.

- Por que eu quis. - mentiu forçando um sorriso, Gaara a olhava perplexo, não sabia o que fazer.

A garota começou a andar em direção a escada, tinha uma vontade enorme de chorar, se sentia suja pelo que havia feito. Sempre sonhou que seu primeiro beijo seria com Kiba, e acabou por beijar um estranho. Respirava fundo tentando controlar a vontade de chorar enquanto descia as escadas, seu queixo tremia levemente e lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos castanhos.

- Ei Matsuri. - ouviu ser chamada, foi discreta enquanto limpou as lágrimas que nasciam e virou para encarar o moreno que tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto

- Kiba-kun. - murmurou.

- Obrigado! - o garoto a abraçou forte e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Nani?

- Por ter me ajudado com a Ino, com os dois separados eu tenho chances. - soltou a morena e sorriu, Matsuri mantinha os olhos arregalados e tristes. - Você é mesmo uma grande amiga. - o garoto voltou a subir as escadas, o choro que antes tentava controlar tomou conta de si. Tremia, sentia que alguém a tivesse matando por dentro, mas sabia que ela era a culpada por tudo. Correu para o banheiro do primeiro andar, onde permaneceu até o intervalo do recreio.

Flash Back off.

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, a boca aberta. Sentia-se mal por não ter acreditado em Gaara, fora tão estúpida e ingênua.

- Então o Gaara estava dizendo a verdade? - a voz sempre firme e alegre tinha um timbre triste e estava fraca. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sim, ele pediu várias vezes pra que eu te contasse a verdade, e eu mentia dizendo que contaria logo. Ele estava sofrendo muito.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Como você pôde?

- Eu sinto muito Ino-san, como eu já havia dito antes, eu sou um monstro, eu pensei que fazendo aquilo eu teria o Kiba só pra mim, mas eu só o ajudei a ficar ainda mais próximo de você, eu fui estúpida, mas só fiz isso por amor.

- E por que não me contou nada antes? Deixou passar todo esse tempo, por que está me contando isso agora? - olhava com certo desprezo para a morena.

- Hoje o Kiba disse que tinha perguntado a você se tinha chances de ficarem juntos, e que você havia respondido que ele merecia alguém que o amasse de verdade, e que você gostava de outro. Mas eu continuei sendo infantil, eu comecei a achar que já que eu não podia ficar com o Kiba você também merecia sofrer. Que você tinha que sentir na pele o que era amar uma pessoa e ver ele com outra. Então hoje no horário do intervalo eu encontrei o Gaara sentado sozinho em baixo de uma árvore e fui fazer companhia a ele. Eu menti dizendo que tinha lhe contado toda a verdade, mas que você não tinha acreditado em mim e que não queria mais nada com ele, e que era pra ele ficar comigo. O Gaara não quis, ele me rejeitou só que o Kiba viu tudo e ai... - voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez Ino não sentiu pena.

- O Kiba ficou bravo com você não é?

- Sim, disse que eu era uma vagabunda, que tinha sido estúpido por ter pensado em dar uma chance pra nós dois, ele deixou de confiar em mim. Por isso eu te procurei pra pedir desculpas, e dizer que me arrependo do que fiz.

- Então você não pretendia mesmo me contar a verdade não é? Ia esconder tudo pra sempre, se o Kiba não tivesse visto a pessoa podre que você é.

- Ino-san, eu amo o Kiba demais, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas tente entender.

- Olha Matsuri, você diz amar o Kiba, mas o tempo todo a única pessoa em que você pensou foi em você. Você não pensou na felicidade do Kiba, você só pensou no seu amor, você passou por cima de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história para conseguir o que queria, e no final a única coisa que obteve foi fracasso. Não podemos obrigar as pessoas a gostar da gente, se você não tivesse armado toda essa confusão o Kiba não estaria te odiando agora, você cavou sua própria cova com seu egoísmo.

- Eu sei Ino-san, eu me sinto péssima por isso, eu me arrependo de tudo que fiz, eu mal consigo me olhar no espelho mais. O meu egoísmo prejudicou muita gente, e eu entendo se você não quiser me desculpar, só queria que soubesse que eu realmente sinto muito. - lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanhos enquanto falava, Ino a olhava, estava chateada, e com um pouco de raiva.

- Matsuri, o que você fez foi errado, foi infantil. Mas, eu consigo entender o porquê de ter feito isso. De certa forma você só fez o que fez por que ama o Kiba, eu estou chateada com você, mas não devemos ficar remoendo o passado. O que importa é que você me disse a verdade, e que você se arrepende do que fez.

- Arrependo muito, de verdade mesmo. Sinto-me aliviada por ter contado a verdade, só triste por saber que o Kiba agora me odeia.

- Eu acho que compreendo muito mais o lado do Kiba do que o seu, no lugar dele também ficaria com raiva. Afinal vocês sempre foram amigos e ele confiava em você, mas dê tempo ao tempo ele vai acabar vendo que fez isso só por que o ama de verdade e teve medo de perdê-lo. - Matsuri a olhou assustada, mais lágrimas surgiam. Era incrível, mesmo tendo feito tudo que fez Ino ainda a consolava. O Kiba tinha razão, ela é uma boa pessoa, sentia-se ainda pior por saber que havia magoado uma pessoa tão legal.

- Espero que ele veja isso mesmo, mas acho um pouco difícil. - enxugava as lágrimas. - Então você me perdoa Ino-san?

- Você causou muita confusão, me magoou, magoou o Gaara, o Kiba. Fez com que eu pensasse mal do Gaara, que eu o odiasse. Apesar de continuar chateada com você, eu não acho certo negar o perdão de uma pessoa quando você vê que ele é sincero. Então Matsuri, você têm o meu perdão.

- Você é mesmo como o Kiba sempre disse uma ótima pessoa. Eu é que sou um monstro mesmo.

- Não diga isso, pra que você pede o meu perdão se você mesmo não se perdoa? Esqueça isso, não pense que você é um monstro, todos nós cometemos erros.

- Sinto muito Ino-san. Então se me permite queria lhe perguntar uma coisa. - Ino assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. - Agora que sabe da verdade, você vai perdoar o Gaara não vai?

- Não tenho o que perdoar, na verdade sou eu que devo desculpas a ele.

- Então vocês vão voltar?

- Sinceramente Matsuri, não sei te responder isso. Não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, eu não acreditei nele quando ele me disse a verdade, não sei se mereço o Gaara.

- Não diga besteiras Ino-san, vocês se amam, devem ficar juntos.

- O amor não sobrevive sem a confiança. - deu um sorriso triste. - Bom, mas vamos voltar, já perdemos a quarta aula e não devemos perder a quinta também. - levantou da grama arrumando a saia, Matsuri fez o mesmo.

- Claro. - andaram juntas de volta pra escola, Matsuri foi para o primeiro ano e Ino para o segundo, seu coração acelerava a cada passo, como ia encarar Gaara agora sabendo que ele disse toda a verdade? Parece que os sentimentos que tentou esconder por todos esses dias vieram a tona todos de uma vez.

-

-

-

A ansiedade podia ser percebida devido aos pés que estavam inquietos balançando de um lado pro outro debaixo da carteira. Rodava o lápis por entre os dedos finos nervosamente enquanto seus olhos permaneciam vidrados no grande relógio branco em cima do quadro negro, acompanhava os ponteiros do relógio como numa contagem regressiva para que o sino logo tocasse anunciando o fim das aulas. Parecia que o tempo queria brincar com ela, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta de tanto que demorava pro ponteiro do relógio marcar 12h.

Como num passe de mágica o tempo pareceu correr mais rápido quando finalmente o sino tocou alto, despertando a morena de seu transe e nervosismo. Pegou seus materiais e os jogou de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila azul clara que logo depois colocou nas costas, correndo apressada para fora da sala de aula, como tantos outros alunos do primeiro ano faziam. Correu pelos corredores passando por vários alunos, no fim da aula o corredor do primeiro andar sempre ficava lotado tanto de alunos do primeiro ano, como do segundo e terceiro também. Por entre todos os alunos que deixavam a escola apressados ela conseguiu reconhecer de longe quem ela realmente queria, saindo pela porta estava o ruivo, começou a correr mais rápido em direção a ele.

- Ei Gaara. - gritou enquanto se aproximava, ele se virou para olhar quem o chamava e logo franziu o cenho.

- O que quer garota? - a frieza em sua voz era clara, nunca foi o homem mais simpático do mundo, mas qualquer pessoa perceberia que ele estava com raiva daquela garota.

- Só queria lhe dizer que conversei com a Ino-san hoje no quarto horário, contei toda a verdade.

- Pensei que já tivesse contado a verdade antes. - arqueou a sobrancelha e a olhou interrogativo.

- Desculpe, eu menti. Não tinha contado nada antes, mas agora é verdade. A Ino já sabe de tudo, você deveria conversar com ela.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer? - foi grosseiro fazendo a garota o olhar assustada, e abaixar a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Eu só achei que talvez você quisesse conversar com ela, agora que ela sabe a verdade. - murmurou sem graça. - Ela me perdoou apesar de ainda estar chateada comigo.

- Ela disse algo sobre mim? - perguntou tentando esconder o interesse que tinha no assunto.

- Ela ama você Gaara, isso não é nenhum segredo nem pra você nem pra ninguém. - o ruivo deu um meio sorriso quase imperceptível. - Mas ela disse que acha que não merece você.

- Ela disse isso? Por quê?

- Ela disse que não confiou em você, não acreditou em você mesmo você tendo dito a verdade que talvez por isso ela não merecesse você, disse que o amor não sobrevive sem confiança.

- Obrigado por contar a verdade Matsuri. - agradeceu recebendo um sorriso que apesar de sincero ainda não podia se dizer que era alegre. O ruivo saiu deixando a morena sozinha estava mais aliviada. Talvez hoje conseguisse dormir tranqüila, e com a consciência limpa, apenas triste por Kiba não confiar mais nela.

De longe alguém a observava com um sorriso orgulhoso, ela havia se redimido afinal.

-

-

-

- Então o meu irmãozinho não fez mesmo nada? - Temari não parecia tão surpresa, apesar de ser amiga de Ino ela era a irmã mais velha de Gaara, e acreditava no irmão.

- Não, foi tudo armação da Matsuri.

- Ai que vontade de pegar aquela fedelha pelos cabelos. - vociferou arrancando risadas de Ino.

- Calma Temari. Ela fez isso por que ama o Kiba, o que ela fez foi errado, mas todo mundo erra. - suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

- Está triste não está? - abraçou a amiga enquanto continuavam andando para fora da escola.

- Um pouco, eu errei com o Gaara, não acreditei nas palavras dele me sinto mal por isso. Sinto-me mal por não ter dado uma chance pra ele, de não ter acreditado.

- Você só foi pelos fatos, você o viu beijando outra é normal que não tenha acreditado, eu também não acreditaria. Quem poderia imaginar que tinha sido armação? Ainda mais pela fama que meu irmãozinho tem.

- Eu sei, Temari, mas é estranho. Acho que não mereço o Gaara.

- Pára de bobeira _loirinha_, vocês se amam. - as duas riram quando Temari disse o apelido que Gaara usava para irritar Ino.

- Ino, posso falar com você? - o ruivo apareceu de repente na frente das duas as assustando, Ino ficou estática segurava a mão de Temari com força para que ela não a deixasse sozinha, a verdade é que estava morrendo de medo de encarar Gaara depois de tudo.

- Nos vemos em casa irmãozinho, tchau Ino. - beijou o rosto da garota enquanto tentava soltar a sua mão. Ino a olhava como se implorasse que ela não fosse, mas ela foi assim mesmo.

- A Matsuri me contou que lhe disse a verdade. - ele iniciou vendo que Ino não dizia nada.

- Sim, é verdade. Ela me contou tudo que fez e por que fez. - conseguiu dizer depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes. A Ino sempre segura de si não sabia o que dizer. - Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você. - disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, precisa se desculpar.

- Eu disse que estava falando a verdade.

- Eu sei, mas se põe no meu lugar, se me visse beijando outro você iria acreditar se eu dissesse que ele quem me agarrou?

- Talvez, porque eu gosto de você e confio em você. - aquelas palavras a massacraram por dentro, então ele não desconfiaria dela? Sentia-se estúpida agora.

- Assim você faz com que eu me sinta mal. - as palavras saíram baixas, não conseguia o olhar nos olhos então abaixou a cabeça, estava sem graça por não ter acreditado nele, ainda mais agora sabendo que se fosse o contrário ele não a julgaria e acreditaria nela. Algumas lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos azuis turquesa da bela moça, mas não foi visto por Gaara por que ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. - Por isso que eu acho melhor deixar tudo como está.

- Do que está falando Ino? Tá dizendo que não quer voltar?

- Eu não mereço você. - levantou a cabeça e o ruivo pode ver as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto alvo. - O tempo todo você me disse a verdade e eu não acreditei.

- Eu entendo o motivo de não ter acreditando em mim, você viu o beijo, você sabe da fama que tenho. Não precisa se culpar por isso. - se aproximou e secou as lágrimas da loira.

- Eu sei, mas eu devia ter te escutado.

- Tudo bem loirinha. - ele sorriu passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros dela, a quanto tempo não sentia aquela maciez, aquele perfume de lírios que ela exalava, sentiu tanto a falta dela que nem se importava dela não ter acreditado nele. Ino havia se perdido naquela imensidão verde que eram os olhos de Gaara, que durante tanto tempo evitou, seus rostos se aproximaram, já podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro fazendo cócegas em sua pele, as respirações estavam aceleradas. Gaara acariciava o rosto da loira, seus lábios já estavam quase colados um no outro.

- Não. - se afastou deixando o ruivo confuso. - Acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão. - saiu correndo em direção ao portão, não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito, ele a havia perdoado afinal. Mas como ela mesma tinha dito para Matsuri, não adianta pedir perdão se você mesmo não se perdoa. Ela sabia exatamente como era isso.

-

-

-

- Ino-chan, tá me ouvindo, un? - o loiro sacudia a prima querendo despertá-la do transe, já devia ter uns vinte minutos que a chamava e ela não escutava.

- Ahn? - perguntou desnorteada. - Claro, estou ouvindo sim. - mentiu, estava sentada à mesa junto com seu primo almoçando, sua mãe havia saído cedo. Seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes, mal tocava na comida estava muito confusa e triste.

- O que foi Ino-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa, un? - ele sabia que a prima mentia, ela não havia escutado nem uma palavra que ele disse.

- Não é nada Deidei.

- Não adianta mentir pra mim, eu conheço você, un. É o Gaara?

- Na verdade é sim. - admitiu largando os hashis no suporte e tomando um gole de suco de laranja.

- O que foi que ele fez dessa vez, un?

- Esse é o problema, ele não fez nada eu que fiz.

- Como assim, un?

- Você lembra quando eu te contei que ele disse que não tinha mesmo beijado aquela garota, e que ela que tinha agarrado ele? - Deidara assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. - Pois então, era verdade.

- Ele não estava mentindo?

- Não, a garota que agarrou ele me contou toda a verdade hoje. Ele realmente não teve culpa de nada.

- Isso é ótimo Ino-chan, pelo menos você sabe que ele não fez realmente nada, vocês podem ficar juntos, un.

- Eu não acreditei nele, eu não confiei nele não mereço que ele me perdoe.

- Ino, não deixe a felicidade escapar de suas mãos assim, é óbvio que vocês se amam você não deve agir dessa forma. Não se castigue por um engano, un.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, tenho certeza de que o Gaara entende muito bem por que você não acreditou nele, un. Ele ama você.

- Eu sei, ele disse que não se importa, mas eu me sinto mal com isso.

- Não se sinta, dê outra chance pra vocês, un.

A loira ficou pensando nos conselhos do primo, não sabia o que fazer exatamente. Sua razão dizia que ela não merecia o amor e a confiança de Gaara, seu coração dizia que tinha que tentar ser feliz, afinal todos cometem erros.

-

-

-


End file.
